Rainbow
by Sailor Moonac
Summary: COMPLETED! Clover(by CLAMP)and Sailor Moon crossover. C escaped from the lab and A. But what if he met a Sailor Soldier instead of Gingetsu? SPOILER! Please R&R!
1. Prelude: Lost and Found

Author's Note: This is my second story, although I still have not finished "Sailor Moon, The Untold Story" yet. I could not help but want to start this one. I was looking around and found my tankoubon of Clover (by Clamp). I reread Clover 4 and just decided to write this. This is of course going to be involved around my favorite character in Clover, Ran/Lan (Not sure how you would translate that to English. I guess it would be Ran, so that is what I'll call him). For those who haven't read Clover (by Clamp), I must say, it is not the best story (plot), but the art is amazing. does a good job of translating Clover 4 (look under Clamp Rukuen). Oh, before I forget. SPOILER! And it's during Sailor Moon Super S.

Summary: C escaped the lab and A. But C never met Lieutenant Gingetsu, but rather more a certain Sailor Soldier. So what now?

Disclaimer: All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko and Clover belongs to Clamp. The song "RAINBOW" belongs to Hamasaki Ayumi.

* * *

Rainbow 

By: Sailor Moonac

Prelude: Lost and Found

C walked barefooted and drenched in rain through the crowded streets of Tokyo. The crowd of people, stolid to most, barely glanced at the boy as they walked under their umbrellas towards their warm and cozy homes. C walked alone, wondering if anyone knew he had escaped. Yet, even if they find out, he did not care. He just wanted to escape from that horrid cage. Wanted to escape from him...A.

A, B, and C. All twin brothers. All with the same powers, but with very different personalities. A's personality was violent, and A had murdered B. C just had to escape from A, no matter how much he loved him. He just had to escape.

'I can't go back. Not ever. Especially since A is so keen killing.' C stopped at the base of Tokyo tower and looked up towards it's glowing blue, yellow, and red lights. 'But...where will I go? I can't go back to the cage. A three-leaf clover surely can't live very long outside of the cage-'

But the sudden absence of the cold rain shooting needles onto his body startled C. C glanced behind him and saw an umbrella over his head, shielding him from the rain. He looked over to the bearer of the umbrella and saw a girl holding a bag full of food. She had long blond hair in ball shaped pigtails that nearly reached her ankles. Soft cerulean blue eyes stared back to him filled with concern. She had to hunch over a bit to be eye level with C and if she stood in full height, C would barely even reach the brooch she wore on what looked like a school uniform.

Finally after what felt like and eternity of silence with only the sound of beating rain and cars passing, she spoke to C. Surprisingly calm and soft to C.

"You're completely soaked. Why are you out here in the rain?" She smiled at C and continued. "Are you lost? I think I can help you if that's so. Here, are you hungry?" She reached into her bag and pulled out a wrapped pork bun. She smiled at C some more with that same calm demeanor.

"No...I'm not lost. I'm running away." C looked away from her eyes then. He could not look at her eyes and feel content. She was probably the only person who ever looked at him in such a way that was also not bent on testing his powers. It was those fake smiles from the scientists that made him obey.

"Running away? Why? I think your parents would probably worry." The girl stood completely tall then and took C's hand. "Here--"

"No!" C yanked his hand away from the girl with such ferocity that it surprised her. "I'm not going back! And I don't have any parents..."

The girl bent back down to C's level. "I'm sorry...did you run away from an orphanage?"

C thought it was a stupid question really. At least at an orphanage, he wouldn't be alone...alone with A. "No."

"Then...what are you running away from?"

"I can't tell you."

The girl stood tall once again and took his hand again while her other hand balanced the umbrella and the wrapped pork bun. "Okay, don't tell me." She smiled down at him again. "But lets go to my house. At least to warm up and eat something."

She handed him the pork bun and he took it. "Uhm...all right."

She led C back through the crowded streets of Tokyo towards the suburbs of Juuban. "By the way, my name is Usagi. What's yours?"

"C."

"C? Is that your real name?" She looked perplexed at that name.

"That's what I was called."

She stopped and C stopped with her. She looked around and spotted a sign. She looked down at C again. "How about I call you Ran?"

'Ran...Ran. I guess it's better then C...' For the first time in C's life, he smiled a genuine smile. "Yes. Okay."

"Then Ran it is! I have a little brother named Shingo and a daugh---uhh...sister named Chibi-Usa. They're right about your age. So I'm sure you will all get along."

'Strange, I wonder why she paused with a name. And...she's talking like we are going to live together.' The newly named Ran turned to the nearby radio and stopped walking. "Usagi, can I listen to that?

"Huh?" Usagi stopped as well and looked over to the radio. "Rainbow. That song is called Rainbow."

/From somewhere, gently  
As if I was hearing it at some time

I intended to have been near you  
I was forgiven by forgiving  
My intentions to heal the past  
Already long ago and far away were healed

If I notice those, in that way  
I who tried to keep love away was being saved by love

From somewhere, you fell down  
And no matter when, you transmitted to me  
The happiness that is near to me  
While I support you, I am being supported  
Snuggling close to you little by little

While I protect you, I am being protected  
This will turn into confidence  
I who tried to keep love away have been saved by love  
If there are wounds which it seems we won't be able to make it over

Shall we share them together and walk?  
Shall we gather the happiness that we can't hold  
And share them together and walk?

Now, I'll sing only for your sake

Now, I'll sing only for your sake

You're my special treasure

You're my special treasure/

Usagi smiled and sung softly to Ran, "No rain, can't get the rainbow." Usagi sung this small phrase the entire way walking towards the Tsukino house.

"No rain, can't get the rainbow."

* * *

Well, there it is. That is the prelude for "Rainbow." I just didn't feel like writing "Sailor Moon, The Untold Story" this week. Back in high school, and thankfully I have a different English teacher. I hope my last year teacher does not ask me how my other story is going. Oh well, I think I like this one better. It's a shame I did not do anything else on a GOLDEN WEEK WEEKEND WHERE I HAVE NO HOMEWORK! Oh well. Oh, and do not take the lyrics, it takes too long to translate. But I think you could find translations on the Internet. Please read and review. 

-Sailor Moonac


	2. Chapter One: Trouble in Paradise

Author's Note: First, I want to thank those who reviewed my first chapter and for those wonderful comments. Anyway, to Purr: I just had to make Usagi so much more older, otherwise Ran might die out before anything happens. Don't want Ran to die. I'll try to improve my writing and keep writing some more. Hopefully I'll have more inspiration, and since it's Golden Week, might as well keep writing.

* * *

Rainbow 

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter One: Trouble in Paradise

Ikuko looked at the kitchen clock hanging over the dining table in annoyance as Shingo and Chibi-Usa sat down. Usagi was known to be late for school, dinner, anything from what she knows. Tonight was raining outside so Ikuko was slightly worried about Usagi's location. However, the delay in dinner was due to everyone waiting for Kenji, that way they could all have a nice family dinner the way it should be.

The front door opened a few minutes later announcing someone was home. The clanging of car keys and a call of hello down the hall announced that it was Kenji and not Usagi. This irked Ikuko even more. Not too long after dinner began (with everyone still waiting for Usagi, but eating), the door open again. There were several crashes that indicated Usagi either tripped, slipped, or performed some other bodily damage to herself.

"Mom!" Usagi's voice rung through the halls to the kitchen. "Can you get some towels? I have a guest!"

At this statement, Ikuko found it quite unusual to have friends over unannounced, never the less in a storm. Ikuko got up and went to get some towels, bringing them to the front door. Instead of seeing one of Usagi's friends, she saw a young boy with long dark hair in a small ponytail and downward casting blue-gray eye. He was completely drenched in water and was wearing what could only be described as a Chinese styled black outfit with golden metal buckles. The boy wasn't wearing any shoes and was shivering badly.

'Oh dear.' Ikuko rushed over to the boy and wrapped the towel tightly around him, handing Usagi one in the process. "Usagi, who is this?"

"This," started Usagi wringing her hair dry. She looked up at her mother and smiled broadly. "Is Ran."

"Ran?"

"Yep. He's an or--" Usagi stopped and looked down at Ran. He was averting Ikuko's eyes and was staring at his feet. "A friend I just met. Do you mind if he stays here mom?"

Ikuko looked down at Ran who finally looked up to Usagi, then to Ikuko. "Sure. I mean of course. Dear me, he's completely drenched in rain. Usagi take him to the kitchen and get him something warm to eat. I'll go borrow some of Shingo's clothes. He might just catch a cold, or even hypothermia."

Usagi smiled at Ran after watching her mother's leaving form and ushered Ran into the kitchen.

"Hey dumpling-head, what took you so long? You tripped again? You're supposed to get more graceful as you grow older."

Usagi face swelled up in anger and glared daggers at Shingo. "Oh shut up! And besides, I want you all to meet Ran."

Ran looked uncertainly at Usagi, then at her family. "Uhm..." Uncertain about the people in front of him, he moved closer to Usagi who reached down and embraced him slightly.

"Oh, come on Ran. Here," said Usagi pointing to Shingo. "He's my little brother Shingo. That's Chibi-Usa." Usagi pointed to Chibi-Usa. "And that's my dad. Kenji-papa."

Greetings went towards Ran who didn't respond much. He just clung onto the towel closer. Not too much later, Ikuko came to the kitchen with the new clothing for Ran. Usagi led Ran to the bathroom to change and waited outside the door for him. Finally, Ran emerged in a long white T-shirt and black sweatpants.

"Usagi?"

"Hmm? Is something wrong?"

"No..." Ran looked insecurely around and met Usagi's eyes. "I shouldn't stay here."

"Of course not, you...don't have anywhere to go do you?" But before Ran could answer, Usagi smiled some more and kneeled down to his eye level. "You should stay, besides...you look afraid. I'll...I'll protect you."

Ran smiled at her, reassured by that statement. "I don't want to be a burden."

"Well," said Usagi standing up. "You're not! Chibi-Usa is! Now come on! I'm hungry!" Usagi grabbed Ran's hand and pulled him towards the kitchen and towards his new future with the Tsukino family.

* * *

_Ran was standing in a void of darkness. His breath rattled against the silence as Ran stared out into the empty space. "Where am I?" Ran's voice echoed through the empty silence only to be answered by himself._

_"C."_

_Gasping, Ran turned around and looked to who had called him by his past name._

_"C." The voice repeated. "You're supposed to be happy with only me."_

_Then it clicked in Ran's mind. It was A. "A? Where are you?"_

_"You were supposed to be happy with only me."_

_Ran gasped and turned around only to find more darkness. A's voice had rung right in his ear, unlike the previous which came from everywhere. "A? A!"_

_"How could you be happy without me?"_

_Ran turned around once again and found himself facing the exact image of himself, as though staring into a mirror. "A!"_

_"How could you be happy without me?" A repeated, this time with more of a demanding tone. "How can you be happy with her! You can only be happy with me!"_

_"No--"_

_"You were supposed to love me best." A advanced closer to Ran. "How could you love her?"_

_"A, I don't!" But Ran knew that his statement was a lie, and A knew it as well. "A--"_

"Ran wake up! Please!"

Ran woke up with a start and stared at the owner of the voice. It was Ikuko, the mother of Usagi. Ran looked around and saw that he was in Usagi's room. Then he remembered yesterday when he had met Usagi and asked to room with her, not trusting nor reassured by her family.

"Ran," began Ikuko. "I was beginning to think that you really did catch hypothermia. But you of course have no temperature." Ikuko walked to the exit of Usagi's room and looked back. "Usagi already left to see her friends. She be back around three o'clock this afternoon. In the meanwhile, Ran please come down to have breakfast, even though it's nearly ten o'clock." Ikuko then left Usagi's room leaving Ran alone.

"I wish Usagi was here."

* * *

"So you met him yesterday after shopping?" 

"Yep." Usagi looked up at Mamoru as the walked through the botanical garden. "His name is Ran. He's really nice and well...an orphan. I couldn't possibly tell mom though. I don't think he would have liked it. But Ran's really sweet."

"I would definitely like to meet him. As with Ami and the others." Mamoru stopped to admire a nearby flower which was wet from yesterday's rain. "When is the next meeting? You could bring Ran along."

"Well..." Usagi looked over to a family with a young boy walking a few yards from them. "He's quite shy."

"Then you better introduce him slowly to the others. Maybe me meeting him wouldn't be a good idea right now." Mamoru started walking away to the other side of the garden. "I'll go get something for us to drink and eat. It's nearly lunch time after all-" But Mamoru was interrupted with what could be called as a blue and orange blur.

"WHAT THE!" Usagi looked shocked at the young lady who had thrown herself in Mamoru's arm. She was wearing an orange sweater over a peach colored sun dress. Her sky blue hair was tied in a low pigtail and she had unusually icy eyes.

"Uhh...excuse me miss, but can you get off of me? Please?" Mamoru looked down at the young lady with an expression of great confusion and shock.

"Oh, will you please be my boyfriend?"

"Wha--!"

"Excuse me!" shouted Usagi angrily grabbing Mamoru away from her. "But I am his girlfriend and who are you!"

"Right, I guess I should introduce myself to my rival. I'm Fi." With that she turned around and skipped off but not before turning around and shouting, "bye Mamoru, bye Usagi." She smirked sadistically at Mamoru and Usagi's confused expression and disappeared around the corner.

Mamoru and Usagi both exchanged glances at each other. Finally, Mamoru spoke again, breaking the awkward silence by offering to get their lunch, and walked off.

"Just _who_ does that girl think she is!" muttered Usagi to herself. "And right in front of me! Oh, she's up to something." Usagi frowned and looked towards the direction in which Mamoru had went. 'Something's not right. How did she know my name and Mamoru's? The way she smiled...'

As if answering Usagi's curiosity, screams had erupted from the other end of the garden, followed by minature tidal wave. "That's the direction Mamoru went!" Following her Sailor Soldier instincts, Usagi immediately took off towards the oncoming tidal wave with everyone else running opposite her.

* * *

"Huh!" Ran gasped and looked out towards the window. 

"Is something wrong? Do you not like something, dear?"

"No." Ran shook his head at Ikuko. "No everything is fine, Mrs. Tsukino..." Ran turned his attention back to his food, but looked up again and glared out the window.

'I can sense some kind of powerful enery that is different from a Clover...'

* * *

Well that does it. If you didn't or couldn't guess, Fi was Fisheyes. Scary, considering she's a he! I was shocked when I saw the Anime the first time. And I thought Zoicite was bad. Anyway, that means Mamoru is the Dead Circus's next target. Well I doubt I can update anytime soon, so until then. I hope my grammar improved in this chapter. Anyway, please read and review. 

-Sailor Moonac


	3. Chapter Two: Darkest Nightmares

Author's Note: Well I got this chapter a lot sooner than I thought I would. We had this free day at school for cleaning and since I was done, I just stated writing this. Thank you for all those who reviewed and I am sorry for not responding. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Rainbow 

By Sailor Moonac

Chapter Two: Darkest Nightmares

Usagi struggled against the torrent of the minute tsunami as she tried follow in the direction that Mamoru went. Everyone had fled from the area, but the stillness, surrounding her beside the sound of the crashing waves, was perplexing. Usagi soaked from the tidal wave continued her search for Mamoru until she reached the area near the concession stands. There she saw an unconscious Mamoru constrained to the now usual Dead Circus board with Fisheye peering into his mirror.

Usagi ducked behind a tree and pulled out her broach. Focusing on the power that always flowed through her with Chibi-Usa, she silently called to Pegasus to lend her the power to fight. "Moon Crisis, MAKE-UP!"

* * *

"Ikuko-mama," shouted Chibi-Usa as she took off her shoes at the front door. "I'm home!" 

"I'm in the kitchen, dear."

Chibi-Usa made her way to the kitchen and saw to her surprise, Ran was helping Ikuko do the dishes. Ikuko looked at the clock, which said 11:12 and looked up to Chibi-Usa. "You're home early. I thought you weren't coming back until 11:30? Now Chibi-Usa, you and Usagi should be more like Ran. He's our guest and he still insists on helping with the dishes."

Ran looked down and focused on the dishes with a slightly rosy cheek. "I didn't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense. Oh, and Chibi-Usa, I'm going out to shop later today. I want you to look after Ran. Is that all right?" Ikuko looked over her shoulder as she washed the dishes.

"Of--" 

_SMASH!_ Ran dropped the plate he was holding and looked nervously out the window. He was shaking slightly and his eyes seemed to show great surprise. 'Where did that sudden power come from! It...it feels like...' Noticing that Ikuko had placed her arm around him, he quickly bent down and started to pick up the broken plate, stammering an apology to Ikuko. "I-I'm really s-s-sorry! I wasn't-was not paying att-tention!"

"Ran." Ikuko took the broken plate from Ran's hand, which had started to bleed from the cuts he got from trembling so much. "That's all right. Just don't touch the plate. You'll hurt yourself. Here Chibi-Usa, take Ran to the bathroom."

Chibi-Usa led the still shaking Ran to the guest bathroom and pulled out the First Aid kit. "Ran, what's wrong?" She helped Ran wash the blood away from his hand and started applying peroxide. "Ran?"

"I...I can take it from here. You...you should go to Usagi. She might need your help."

"What!" Chibi-Usa looked startled at Ran's sudden statement to help Usagi. 'No way...there's no way Ran can know about Usagi and me.' Straightening her composure, she continued talking. "What are you talking about Ran?"

"Usagi, I can feel her. She will need your help." Ran looked away from Chibi-Usa and looked at his hand. "Please? I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Ran--" Chibi-Usa was then interrupted by a sudden beeping noise from her pocket. She pulled out an odd looking watch and looked at it. 'Usagi is fighting something.' She looked back at Ran and met his eyes. She smiled and handed him some bandages. "Okay, and be careful. Ikuko-mama might be mad at me if something happened to you. And..." Chibi-Usa turned around and opened the bathroom door. "Thanks."

She went through the door and Ran could hear Chibi-Usa shouting to Ikuko that she was going out.

"I hope Chibi-Usa can help Usagi." Ran took the bandages and started wrapping them around his injured hand Ran looked to the mirror and frowned. "Usagi..." Ran looked away from the mirror, his reflection did not.

"C."

"Huh!" Ran looked back to the mirror and saw that his reflection was glaring angrily at him. However, Ran was anything from angry; he was scared. "A."

"How can you be happy with her? How can you love her? You were supposed to love me best."

"A...how?"

"I know all that you know. I can feel everything you feel. You can't love anyone but me."

"A--"

A reached out his hand to the surface of the parallel mirror. His fingertips were a mere few inches from the surface of the mirror, and when it came closer, the surface of the mirror started to ripple as though it was made of water.

"A! NO!" Ran grabbed his head and clenched his eyes shut. Suddenly, the mirror burst into pieces, spraying the walls of the bathroom with glass. Astonishingly, all the mirror shards had missed Ran and averted to hit the wall instead.

Ikuko heard the commotion coming from the bathroom and rushed towards it. She stopped at the door, catching her breath, and saw the broken bathroom mirror and Ran cowering on the floor. "Ran!" Ikuko had some difficulty getting to Ran through the glass shards on the floor but eventually made it to him. She placed her arm around Ran and pulled him into a hug. Ran was crying on Ikuko's shoulder muttering something under his breath. "Ran! What's wrong!"

"A...no."

* * *

"Usagi! Mamoru!" Chibi-Usa had ran to the botanical garden and saw Super Sailor Moon dodging an attack from a Lemure not so gracefully. Chibi-Usa ducked behind the same tree that Usagi had used before and pulled out her own broach. "Moon Crisis, MAKE-UP!" 

"Pretty Sailor Soldier of the future moon--"

"Chibi-Moon, I don't think this is the time for a speech!" Sailor Moon grabbed Chibi-Moon and jumped away from the attack, only to land on a trampoline. "Uh-oh..." Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon had started bouncing on the trampoline non-stop.

"Well, no Pegasus. Oh well." Fisheye stepped towards Mamoru and kissed him before turning to Moon and Chibi-Moon. "I doubt they can get off the trampoline. Lemure, destroy them and be done with it." Fisheye turned to face Mamoru again. He waved his hand and the Dead Circus board disappeared, dropping Mamoru to the floor. "Since I like you...I guess I'll spare you. Though Zirconia might not like this. Oh well." Fisheye jumped backwards into a portal and disappeared.

"You-set us free-e-e-e!" Sailor Moon tried to jump off the trampoline and succeeded in landing on her bottom beside it. "Chibi-Moon, call Pegasus!"

"I--" yelled Chibi-Moon as she landed also on her bottom beside Moon. Straitening up and taking out her Twinkle Bell, "Got it." Bowing down in a prayer, she called to Pegasus to lend his power to Sailor Moon. "Crystal Twinkle Bell!"

With the Moon Gorgeous Scope summoned, she fired her attack with the help of Pegasus, to the Lemure and destroyed it, turning it back into a shadow. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

"Mamoru!" Chibi-Moon rushed over to Mamoru and woke him up.

"Mamoru!" Sailor Moon came up behind Chibi-Moon and helped him up. "Are you all right?"

"Yes..." Mamoru grabbed his head and shock it slightly. "Where's Fi?"

"Fi!" Sailor Moon looked outraged at Mamoru suddenly mentioning her. "What about her?"

"She was here, I was afraid she would be attacked."

"Well, she's not here now. So, I guess she ran off in fear." Sailor Moon helped Mamoru stand up and de-transformed back into Usagi. "Here, I'll walk you home Mamoru."

"Thanks Usagi. Chibi-Usa, why the long face?"

The now de-transformed Chibi-Usa glared at Usagi, who smiled sheepishly, and frowned. "Usagi, I'll walk Mamoru home. Ran, well...he was upset when I left."

"Ran?" Usagi shifted her attention to Chibi-Usa and frowned. "What was wrong? He wasn't hurt was he?"

"He hurt his hand, but he told me to go help you. And that was before you called." Chibi-Usa turned around and started to walk back towards Mamoru's apartment with Mamoru. "Hurry up Usagi! I want to talk to you about it."

"Thanks Chibi-Usa. Come on Mamoru. I should get an umbrella before it rains."

"Usagi, do you think something is wrong with Ran?"

"I hope not."

* * *

"You had the chance to kill the target so Pegasus wouldn't hide in there, but you didn't! Explain yourself Fisheye!" 

"I..." Fisheye looked away from Zirconia and his glaring eyeball of Zircon.

"Fisheye might have sensed the danger and fled. After all, didn't mere seconds later did Sailor Moon break free?" Hawkeye looked up at Zirconia and pointed to Zircon. "Didn't Zircon see?"

"True. Fisheye, you will be punished. Hawkeye, here is your next target. Apparently, I can only depend on you and Tigereye to get the job done." Zirconia tossed another picture at Hawkeye and ordered them out.

"Fisheye," mumbled Hawkeye as they walked away from Zirconia. "Don't make me have to cover for you again."

"Well..." Fisheye turned around and glared at Hawkeye. "Who asked for your help anyway!"

"Chill Fisheye." Tigereye had grabbed Fisheye before he had attacked Hawkeye. "I think you need to cool down a bit."

"Fine." Fisheye yanked his arm away from Tigereye. "I'm going to earth a bit. See you later." Fisheye then jumped into a portal that appeared behind him.

Tigereye sighed at the leaving form of Fisheye, before turning to Hawkeye. "So, who's our next target?"

Hawkeye smirked and flipped the picture around. "I already call this one. Her name is Usagi Tsukino."

* * *

"Phew, how did it start to rain so fast? Good thing I borrowed an umbrella from Mamoru." Usagi was walking home from Mamoru's house when it started to rain. Nearing her house, she saw a young girl sitting on a bench in the rain. 'Isn't that Fi?' 

"Fi!"

The disguised Fisheye looked up at Usagi as she approached. 'It's her...Mamoru Chiba's girlfriend. She's lucky.'

"What are you doing out in the rain? If you're supposed to be my rival, then shouldn't you look nice and not be soaked to the skin?"

"Uhh..."

"Don't answer that, it's rhetorical. Come on. Why don't you come home with me? You can dry off and eat something."

"Why...?" Fi looked at her surprised by her offer. 'But I said I was competing with her. Why! Is she that naive?' She shook off her expression and smiled slightly. "Sure."

Within ten minutes, Fi was at Usagi's house in her bedroom with dry clothes and a cup of tea. Usagi was tucking in a sleeping Ran on her bed. Ikuko hadn't told Usagi nor Chibi-Usa what happened since she saw Usagi had yet another guest.

'Ran...look at his hand. I wonder what happened.' Usagi picked up Fi's wet clothes off the floor and walked to the bathroom. "AHH--" Usagi had covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming anymore. "What happened!"

Her slight scream had attracted the attention of Ikuko and Chibi-Usa, in which they were both rushing towards her. "Ikuko-mama, what happened to the bathroom! It was fine when I left Ran in here."

"Come here you two. And Usagi, you can leave the clothes on the floor. Ikuko led Usagi and Chibi-Usa to the parlor and made them sit down. Within three minutes, Ikuko had told Usagi and Chibi-Usa how Ran had hurt his hand to the exploded mirror. "I'll have to ask your dad to look at that. I still don't know what happened." Ikuko stood up and went back to the kitchen. 'Oh dear, something is not right with that boy, Ran."

Usagi had returned to her room only to find a now awake Ran and a half full cup of tea. "Ran, where's Fi?"

"I don't know." Ran kept his gaze averted from Usagi. Guilt filled him as he felt Ikuko's feelings about him swell in his head. "Usagi, I'm really sorry about the mirror."

Usagi smiled and sat on her bed next to Ran. "That's all right. As long as you didn't smash your hand into it or hurt yourself. Otherwise I'll be really mad!" Usagi giggled to reassure Ran that she was only kidding. "But seriously, Ran, what happened?"

"I..." Memories of A's angry face filled his mind and A's attempt to reach him through the mirror filled his mind. "Usagi! I'm afraid of him!" Tears had started to swell in Ran's eyes as he looked up to Usagi's eyes.

"Ran! Afraid of who!"

The tears had started to flow down Ran's face like two rivers now. "My twin brother, A."

'A! Was this the reason why Ran had run away! How--'

"He already killed B! Now, I think he wants to kill...you."

* * *

Phew, that one was long. I hadn't planned on making it that long. Oh well, I was bored, and no homework. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Wow! This has got to be a record. Three chapters in ONE MONTH! Anyway, read and review! Thanks! 

-Sailor Moonac


	4. Chapter Three: Shattered Dreams

Author's Note: No reviews? Oh well, that's all right. I'll continue to write because I like this story and Ran. I think after this chapter, Ran will start to grow up. I like him young, but you got to admit, he's cute/hot when he's older. Heh heh, now I'm starting to sound weird.

* * *

Rainbow 

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Three: Shattered Dreams

Usagi looked at Ran, not blinking, but not really understanding. The silence around the room was making Ran even more nervous in fear of Usagi's reaction. 'I have to go now. A wants to kill Usagi. She'll be in danger if I stay with her.' Ran racked up the remaining amount of courage that he had and was about to open his mouth and speak when Usagi spoke first, breaking the unnerving silence.

"So, is B also your twin brother? That means you are triplets."

To Ran, his throat seemed parched and suddenly he realized he couldn't find his voice. So he only nodded vigorously at Usagi.

"Hmm..." Usagi looked at Ran thoughtfully and pondered what Ran's secret would be. Seeing Ran so quiet made her wonder if Ran had lost his voice. "Ran? Here, I'll get you some water and then you tell me what happened." With that, Usagi got up and went to the kitchen.

Usagi walked downstairs and was about to enter the kitchen when she heard her mom on the phone in the parlor. Her mother's face was frowning deeply and her tone slightly worried. "...Yes, but I don't know. Ran seems to be...well to describe it. Insane! I don't know what to do and I'm thinking about sending him to an orphanage or an insane asylum!" Ikuko stopped speaking and Usagi could hear her dad's voice on the other end. "All right, we'll talk about it later. And Usagi and Chibi-Usa seem to like him a lot though." Ikuko hung up the phone and headed back towards the kitchen.

Usagi frowned and decided to go to the bathroom instead to get a glass of water, but then remembered that the bathroom was covered in glass. 'Well, I'll need a glass anyway. I should pretend I'm just coming downstairs.' Usagi headed back towards the kitchen and greeted her mom and asked for a glass of water. Once Usagi got the glass, she bolted back upstairs, spilling the water slightly.

Ran was still sitting on the bed when Usagi came back in. She handed him the glass and sat down next to him. Once he drank the cup of water, she took the glass from him and set it on her table. "So Ran, can you tell me what is wrong now?"

"All right, I guess..." Ran shifted slightly on the bed and looked around nervously. Then he began his retelling of his past.

"I am a set of triplets, all with magical powers. A sorcerer I guess is what you would call it. I was only a baby when they took A, B, and me in. We were taken to a research facility and tested for our powers. We were all branded with Clover marks, to indicate our level of power. A one-leaf Clover would have a very small amount of power, but was able to live in the outside world. A two-leaf Clover has more power than a one-leaf and is not so dangerous that they need to be confined. A four-leaf Clover is the most powerful of all. It must always be confined and alone, and it can never fall in love. However, I don't know of one that exist. I am a three-leaf Clover. I have more power than a two-leaf, but not enough to be classified as a four-leaf. We must be confined and the only three-leafs are A, B, and me. A, B, and I...C, was all supposed to be completely alike in power. However, our personalities were all very different. A was very violent and possessive. B was gentle, almost indifferent, aloof. I...I would be biased if I say, but I was cooperative and obeyed the scientists. A little over a week ago, A seemed to get even more violent and possessive. When B was sleeping, A killed him. I feared what A would do and fled the cage. That's when you found me."

"So, will they want you back?" Usagi's eyebrows creased into the center and a small frown was visible on her face.

"Most likely. But I can't go back. A will kill again, probably you. He's really possessive of me." Ran made a small gulping sound and looked at Usagi the first time since he started talking. "He doesn't believe a four-leaf Clover exists, but I do." Ran looked away from Usagi's eyes and looked at her broach. 'I do believe in a four-leaf Clover. And I think that you are a four-leaf Clover. I can sense some kind of power from you. But then again, you can't be a four-leaf Clover. You would never abuse your power and your power is very different from that of a Clover.'

An awkward silence ensued and Usagi excused herself to go get more water for Ran. Picking up the cup, she left the room and headed down stairs again. 'A Clover? Don't worry Ran, I won't let you be taken and I'll protect you from your brother. But how will mom and dad take Ran? They already don't like him. And what about me? What can I do about myself?" Usagi pondered these thoughts down to the kitchen as she absentmindedly filled the cup with water until it overflowed all over the floor. Usagi still didn't register what she was doing when Ikuko scolded her and shooed her back upstairs. "What can I do, should I tell the others?" Usagi started asking herself aloud in front of her mother.

"Usagi? What are you talking about?"

"Hmn?" Usagi seemed to have snapped herself out of her daze and looked at her mother, sweat dropping and holding a still overflowed cup of water. "Uhh...I got to go talk to Chibi-Usa!" Usagi placed the cup of water carefully on the counter and dashed up two flights of stairs to Chibi-Usa's room of the attic. Without knocking, she pushed open the trapdoor and came in. "Chibi-Usa we--" Usagi stopped shouting when she noticed no one was in the room. 'That's strange, I thought she came back upstairs.' Usagi was about to leave when something caught her eye.

"What's this? I've never seen it before." Usagi walked to Chibi-Usa's night stand and picked up a chalice of some sort. 'I feel funny. Something about this thing...hmn...' Usagi then decided to leave, taking the chalice with her. Halfway to her room, she stopped. "Hey, where's Fi?"

She returned to her room and placed the chalice on her table in front of Ran. Ran eyed it curiously, but didn't say anything. Ikuko's voice could then be heard from downstairs saying it's lunch time. "Come on Ran. Last one down has to clean the dishes!" With that, Usagi rushed out the room with Ran soon following her. Before leaving, Ran gave the chalice another look and left.

Ran met Usagi downstairs with her mother already at the dinner table. "Looks like Chibi-Usa has to do the dishes." Usagi smiled sadistically and smirked at Ran. "You got lucky. Good thing Chibi-Usa's slow." Ran smiled sheepishly at Usagi but looked away when he felt Ikuko's gaze.

Frowning, Ikuko turned her attention to Usagi. "Speaking of Chibi-Usa, where is she?"

"Hmm?" Usagi had already started eating without Chibi-Usa. "Don't know. I didn't see her when I went up to her room just now. Did she go out? And where's Shingo?"

"Shingo is at Koji's house; he's staying the night. And I don't think so, I didn't hear her leave. I guess we'll start without her." After about ten minutes into lunch, everyone was too engrossed with their own business to notice that Chibi-Usa still didn't come back for lunch. Ikuko was giving Ran suspicious glares and as for Usagi, she was still pondering what to do about what Ran had said. Ran himself just picked at his food silently and avoided Ikuko and ever watchful gaze.

When dinner was over, it was finally noticed that Chibi-Usa didn't come home for lunch at all. Ikuko, worried, went to the parlor to call Momoko and Chibi-Usa's other friends, leaving Usagi and Ran in the kitchen to do the dishes.

"That brat, where is she?" Usagi pulled out her communicator and called up Chibi-Usa. "Chibi-Usa, Chibi-Usa, hello, anyone there? Answer already! Where are you!"

While Usagi complained whether or not her communicator was working properly, Ran listened intently on the phone conversation Ikuko was having with Momoko. 'Hold on a second, is that...?" Ran tapped Usagi on the shoulder to get her attention from the now messed up communicator. Oh, won't Ami have some time fixing it. "Usagi, I think I hear something upstairs."

"What? Well lead the way." Usagi put the communicator into her pocket and noted herself to give it to Ami the next time she saw her. Ran led Usagi upstairs to Chibi-Usa's room and strait to her bed. Ran knelt down and peered under it. "I think I heard it from..." Ran pulled out Chibi-Usa's communicator from under the bed. "Here."

"That's Chibi-Usa's communicator! What's it doing under the bed? She should know better than to leave the house without it. Give it here Ran."

Ran passed the communicator to Usagi who dialed up Minako. "Minako, no time to explain, but I think Chibi-Usa's missing. Don't ask why I'm using Chibi-Usa's communicator but call the others okay? And you can reach me on Chibi-Usa's." With that Usagi hung up but not before Minako said an "okay."

"Ran," Usagi turned and faced Ran. "Stay in my room and tell my mom that I went out. I'm going to go look for Chibi-Usa."

"Mmn-hmn."

With that, Usagi ran downstairs and out the house. Ran watched Usagi leave from Chibi-Usa's attic room window and narrowed his eyes. "That woman from this afternoon came up here to this room. She had an odd aura that suddenly shifted then disappeared completely, along with Chibi-Usa's aura. I can still sense the resonance of it. That woman..." Ran started to head back downstairs to Usagi's room and saw the slightly glowing chalice on Usagi's table. "That woman was no human. Was she?"

As though in response, the chalice glowed even more brightly before the glow disappeared completely. Quickly turning and heading downstairs, Ran rushed out of the house after Usagi not bothering with footwear and with Ikuko's shouts. 'Usagi, she's in danger; it's a trap!'

* * *

"Look, who's that?" 

"I don't know, never seen him before. I must say, looks a bit suspicious with the way he's running. And he looks like he came from Usagi's house."

"I actually must agree; he doesn't even have shoes on."

"Human mothers these days."

"Be quite!"

"Oh, quit it! Come on, let's follow him."

"Right behind you!"

"Don't be a slow poke! I just wish it would stop raining, it's terrible for my fur!"

"Look who's talking, now hurry up you!"

"All right!"

* * *

"Ugh, stupid rain, stupid Chibi-Usa. CHIBI-USA, WHERE ARE YOU! Mom's totally worried!" Usagi stopped and sat down at a nearby bench. After Usagi had met up with the Inner Soldiers and Mamoru, they all decided to split up and search for Chibi-Usa. Mamoru on his motorcycle and the Soldiers on foot. After nearly a half an hour of searching without luck, Usagi decided to head back home to see if Chibi-Usa had returned home. 'I should get going. Sitting in the rain isn't going to help the search. I wish I brought an umbrella, that way, I could at least give it back to Mamoru.' 

Usagi got up and pushed her wet hair out of her face. She started to walk back to her house when she noticed the bench where she was sitting was exactly where she had met Fi and asked Fi to come home with her. 'I wonder what happened to her. I shouldn't worry about her now, just Chibi-Usa.' Usagi had started back again when a voice interrupted her, making her have to face the direction of the bench again.

"Miss, may I offer you my umbrella. And when you accept, will you go out with a date with me?"

"Uhh..." Usagi looked at the odd man with pink hair, a business suit, and thick rimed glasses with a huge sweat drop. "Uhh...well...uhh...well you see I have-"

"A boyfriend?" inquired the odd looking man. "Too bad, you were cute."

"UHH...well--"

"Heh," smirked the man. "It doesn't matter anyway, I've got to get my job done anyhow." The man jumped backwards about ten feet away from Usagi and a pink curtain with the mark of the Dead Circus appeared over his head, then covering him. A few seconds later, it revealed a REALLY odd looking man with a whip at hand.

'Hawkeye!'

"Heh heh." Hawkeye raised his arm and snapped his wrist. "Uno!" A board appeared behind Usagi from the ground and slammed into her back causing a slight scream of pain from her. "Deux!" Handcuffs were soon formed, strapping Usagi on her arms and ankles to the board. "Three!" A light formed at Usagi's chest and a pink mirror soon came out causing a lot more screams of pains.

"Well, well, aren't we pretty. Let's see what dreams you have inside of your heart. Who knows, you may even have Pegasus hiding in your dreams." Hawkeye walked towards an unconscious Usagi when Fisheye appeared slightly behind him, closely followed by Tigereye who grabbed Fisheye the moment he landed.

"Tigereye, let me go!" Fisheye struggled against Tigereye's stronger strength and tried to get to Hawkeye who had his attention momentarily diverted from Usagi. "Hawkeye, she doesn't have Pegasus, so let her go!"

"Hmph." Hawkeye turned to Fisheye and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Here I am fixing the mess you made by not following orders correctly and you complain I'm not doing it right. Well Fisheye, do you want Zirconia to turn us back into animals! Do you! You're just caring for yourself!"

"No--"

"Hawkeye is right..."

While the Amazon Trio were arguing about each other's priorities, Ran had finally caught up with Usagi and saw that she was captured by the enemy. He also managed to ditch his two uninvited guests that were too busy arguing than paying attention to where Ran was going. 'Usagi! I'm too late!' Suddenly, Ran heard Fisheye declare to bring the person that is hiding Pegasus in that person's dream to them. 'Pegasus! Dream! What's that mirror in front of Usagi!' Ran rushed down the stairs leading to Usagi and stood in front of her and her mirror to protect her from the Amazon Trio.

"Huh!" Fisheye who had his hand up ready to summon a portal was the first to notice Ran. 'That boy!'

"I won't let you hurt Usagi." Ran raised his arms to block Usagi protectively. "You'll have to go through me to get to her."

Hawkeye stepped forward lashing out his whip until it was an inch away from Ran's face. However, Ran didn't blink and looked defiantly at him. "Get out of the way kid before I make you."

"No." Although Ran's voice was strong and clear, inside, Ran's insides were churning with fear of what to do and pondering if he should use his powers. 'Will the scientist be able to find me? They didn't when I was at the bathroom...but that wasn't very powerful. To protect Usagi, I'll have to use a lot more power.'

"Fine!" Hawkeye lashed out his whip again and wrapped it around one of Ran's outstretched arms. Hawkeye yanked his whip hard to his side and pulled Ran about ten feet away from Usagi. Ran was about to crash into the pavement when something caught him. Something with big red lips, a white face, and huge white clown gloves, not to mention a clown suit.

"A Lemure!" Tigereye took a step back in surprise.

"Lemure," started Fisheye pointing his finger. "Leave at once; we did not summon you!"

"Ku ku ku...I am not at your command Amazon Trio. I am under the command of the Amazoness Quartet and Zirconia. And under Zirconia's orders, I am supposed to kill you...TRAITORS!" The Lemure dropped Ran painfully to the ground and charged at the Amazon Trio. The Trio had to dodge the ace-like attack from the Lemure, but it gave way to the Lemure to peer inside Usagi's dream mirror.

"No! Usagi's dream mirror!" Fisheye angrily summoned an attack into his hand. "Lemure, get away from Usagi."

The Lemure jumped away and then Fisheye attacked, careful to avoid Usagi's dream mirror. "No Pegasus. That means you all die." Taking off it's hat, it fired the ace-like attack at Fisheye. But Hawkeye pushed Fisheye away from the attack...

Ran pushed himself up from the ground and staggered over to Usagi's dream mirror ignoring the occurrences in the background. He was within viewing distance of the surface of Usagi's dream mirror when he noticed it flashed slightly. Ran saw his reflection in her mirror, but it wasn't Ran, it was once again A. "A..."

"I'll kill her...you can only love me best..." A's hand once again started to reach out towards the parallel mirror as it did in the Tsukino's bathroom.

"No, no A DON'T!" Ran clutched his head once again, attempting to resist his rising power from within. Suddenly, the ace-like attack whizzed past him snapping himself back to reality as it smashed into Usagi's dream mirror. To Ran, it was in slow motion. He saw it go pass him and the tip of the attack touching the mirror, cracking it and A's reflection. His reflection. "USAGI!"

Ran's scream weren't the only one that was heard. Ran could distantly hear the anguished cry of Fisheye and Tigereye's gasp. Tears started to fall down Ran's face as he watched Usagi's eyes open in shock and glaze over with a soulless look. Ran rushed forward to catch Usagi before she fell and cried over her limp body. "USAGI! Usagi, wake up!" Ran lost all track of time and his surroundings; all of his thoughts were on Usagi now. He was barely aware that Chibi-Usa was next to him crying out Usagi's name as well. He only took notice of everything again when Usagi's dream mirror shards started to glow and reform back. It re-entered Usagi and her eyes unglazed over. She peered at Ran and Chibi-Usa with bright, slightly startled cerulean blue eyes.

"Ran! Chibi-Usa!"

"Usagi, Chibi-Usa, transform!" The Inner Soldiers, plus Tuxedo Kamen and a black and white cat had appeared on the scene to fight. The Inner Soldiers went and pushed the Lemure back and Chibi-Usa and Usagi went after them.

"Moon Crisis, MAKE-UP!" In place of Usagi and Chibi-Usa, stood Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi-Moon. Tuxedo Kamen and the two cats had come up behind Ran and pulled him away from the fight.

Ran turned to face Tuxedo Kamen and smiled slightly. "Usagi will be all right." Only, it wasn't a question, it was a statement, which took Tuxedo Kamen by slight surprise. Ran's smiled faded then, turning into a frown. He turned towards the battle field, ignoring the two curious looks he was getting form the cats and frowned. 'I couldn't protect her...' Pulling from Tuxedo Kamen's grasp, Ran took off away from the fight with tears running down his face.

"Wait!" Tuxedo Kamen rushed after him only to find him completely gone. 'Where did he go!' With the rain still beating on Tuxedo Kamen, he turned back to help the Soldiers fight.

* * *

Ran was once again walking in the streets of Tokyo near the Tokyo Tower in the Ginza shopping district. Once again, he was bear-footed and soaked to the skin. 'If I didn't hold back A's will with all my own will to protect, I would have destroyed Usagi's mirror.' Ran looked to the nearby Tokyo Tower and started walking there. 

Once under the glow of the Tokyo Tower, he looked up to the top; tears mixing with rain. 'A...when will you leave me alone? When will you leave Usagi alone? No matter what, I will always love you best A, because you are my brother! Why do you have to do this?' Ran covered his face with his hands and fell to his knees crying. 'Why do I have to be a Clover! Why!'

Footsteps were all around Ran, but he recognize this one. Maybe it's the way it sounded like it was about to trip at any given moment that allowed him to register who's it was.

"There you are Ran! I was so worried!" A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go home."

"You go home. I don't have a home, Usagi."

The hand was removed but was replaced by a hug instead. "Oh Ran, I know how you're feeling. It isn't your fought. You were born special, whether or not you want to admit it to yourself. But you are! That doesn't give anybody the right to shun you or treat you differently--"

"You don't understand," sobbed Ran weakly into Usagi's shoulder. "I...I could have killed you."

Usagi pushed Ran back slightly so they were facing each other. "Well," started Usagi with a huge smile on her face. "I wouldn't have cared less. In fact, I don't care about that at all. You are my friend, and friends look out for each other. Now come on, let's go home. All that fighting as _SAILOR MOON_ made me hungry and we're soaked." Usagi pulled Ran to his feet and started to lead him home. "Friends are always there for each other and don't..." Usagi looked down at Ran and winked. "Keep secrets."

"Ahh..." Ran broke out into a huge grin and nodded, getting the hint.

The rain then slowed a bit and the sun parted slightly; revealing a rainbow. Usagi pointed to the rainbow. "Look Ran, that's a rainbow, just like in that song you heard. I bet this is the first time you have ever seen one."

"Yes...it's beautiful."

"Well...'no rain, can't get the rainbow--'"

"Uhm, Usagi?"

"Hmm?"

"You said to be honest with your friends, so...uhm...you sing really badly."

"RAN!"

* * *

Wow that was long, especially for me. I hope you like this chapter. I tried to put a bit of humor in there for those people who aren't always serious. Let's see, no I don't speak Spanish nor French, and I tried to keep the story the same with the Anime episode. Hmn, I made A really evil, maybe I should make him even more evil...who knows. Like I said, I'm going to speed up a bit and put Ran in his teens. Oh, and the weird no name arguing like dialogue when Ran left the house was Luna and Artemis. 

Next chapter will be in Sailor Moon Sailor Stars season. I know the whole SuperS season is after junior high and high school entrance exams. At the end of Super, the girls had just finished their high school entrance exam which is taken somewhere around January to February (December in some provinces I think). Super S is based around the spring time, so...after my really long rant, I presume Usagi met Ran around February (remember, spring comes earlier in Japan) although I think the climate was a bit too warm (laughs). Sailor Stars, I believe is around April to May since it's the start of High school. I'm basing this a lot on the original timeline, so please tell me if I'm a bit wrong. Hmm, I wonder how much does Ran grow in a few months? Well, we have to wait and see in the next chapter. Please Review!

-Sailor Moonac


	5. Chapter Four: Nothing is as it Seems

Author's Note: If you did not know, I am thinking about turning this story into a romance of Usagi and Ran. I still haven't decided on what to do, and actually this is more of a "filler chapter," if you know what I mean. This chapter is to get the plot moving forward and get Ran to grow up faster. Now, we can't exactly be having a romance between a sixteen-year-old and a look-alike-eleven-year old (that is if I do one). Oh! And tell me if you think I should do a romance. If you say, "do one!," you'll have to give me suggestions because I never wrote a romance before. Thanks to those who reviewed!!

* * *

Rainbow

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Four: Nothing is as it Seems

"How...how long has it been now? I can't tell, time seems to be at a stop constantly." A hand was raised to a mirror. "You're changing. I know it, I can see it...how dare you?!" The mirror shattered and fell to the floor.

"I'll get you back, no one will take you." A hand reached down and picked up a broken shard of the mirror. An image reflected of it once, then vanished. It gleamed again. Another image formed and stayed.

"You will pay...no, you won't." The mirror shard was flung across the room and smashed into the wall, shattering it even further. "You will die, by my hands and my hands alone."

"I'll have you back...C."

* * *

Blue-gray eyes opened and looked around to locate the lamp beside the bed. Ran switched on the lamp and looked out the window. Daybreak was just falling on the quiet suburbs of Juuban and most of it's residents were still asleep. Ran got out of bed and stretched towards the ceiling. He went to the closet and pulled out a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Changing, he went to the window and looked out of them, noticing his surroundings that had been his home for nearly five months now. It seemed almost surreal to Ran, to be away from the Research Institute with no one after him and with no one testing his powers. Of course, the fact that Ran hadn't been using major magic might also prevent the scientists from finding him. Ran didn't want to get the Tsukino family in trouble after all. Ran sometimes had trouble dealing with his powers though.

Ever since Ran had left the Research Institute and come in contact with Usagi, A had always appeared in mirrors where ever he went. Not just mirrors, but his reflections as well. It wasn't so obvious at first, but as he started aging due to the side effects of being a three-leaf Clover, it became very obvious. However, it appeared to Ran that only he could see A's reflection. Everybody else only saw a now fourteen-year-old looking Ran. Ikuko had commented once that Ran must had hit a serious growth spurt to grow so much in five months. A hadn't done much of anything every time Ran saw him in his reflection. The usual, threatening to kill Usagi and claiming that Ran could only love him best. It made Ran wonder if A could leave the Research Institute or if the seals were stronger since Ran had escaped.

Usagi had started attending high school now and Chibi-Usa had left the Tsukino residence a month before with her kitten, Diana. Usagi said that she had to return to the future and that Chibi-Usa is actually Usagi's future daughter. That explained to Ran why she hesitated before in introducing Chibi-Usa. Usagi also introduced the Sailor Soldiers, Mamoru, and the three cats to Ran, and them to Ran. Usagi had left out the subject of the Clover project to them but had told Ran who they were as Sailor Soldiers and Princesses/Prince.

They were all curious of to why Ran would grow so fast every time they saw him, and even Ami said it was most likely impossible. She at one time even deduced that Ran might have been XXY, but concluded it impossible otherwise Ran would probably have been a walking giant. Of course, unable to come up with excuses, Usagi had told them the truth about Ran. However, they were all just pleased and eager to see his powers, as well as Usagi. Of course, Ran had refused and explained his situation in more detail.

The Tsukino now seemed to have accepted Ran as almost an adoptive son. Ikuko and Kenji were at first skeptical in keeping Ran around, but after Ran had told them that he would leave if they wanted him to, they insisted for their conscience wouldn't be able to deal with it. Shingo and Ran got along well, they were about the same age and they could have some more private conversations to themselves (Shingo making fun of Usagi and Ran just sweat dropping). Although, Usagi had speculated that the real reason that Ikuko and Kenji had kept Ran around was that he was good with chores and liked to cook; also he didn't fight like Usagi and Shingo did. Ran was given his own room next to Usagi's room, which was normally the guest room, and Chibi-Usa's room was cleared out.

Ran walked back to his bed and kneeled under to pull out his slippers which he had discarded last night. Ran tended to get up at dawn and go downstairs to start on breakfast even before Ikuko did. Ran left his room and crept quietly down the hall to the guest bathroom which he had to himself (it was the one he broke the mirror in) because it had no mirror thanks to him. He didn't mind though, he wouldn't want to see A in the mirror when he was taking a bath anyway. Ran quickly brushed his teeth and went downstairs. Before entering the kitchen, he paused at a mirror and looked in it. Good, no A.

Sometimes when Ran looked in mirrors, he would actually see himself. He had assumed that it was because A wasn't looking in a mirror. Ran this time saw himself. He ran his hand through his now ponytail-less short dark blue hair. He sighed a bit and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. While working, he thought of why he had woken up this morning. It's true that he could and would wake himself up, but today Ran had swore a voice had woken him up. It must have been A, as usual. Ran tended to be able to hear A's thoughts, that is, when he wasn't blocking him out.

"Ran, good morning."

Ran turned around and faced Ikuko who was pulling on her apron. "Good morning Ikuko-mama." He then turned back to flipping the pancake before it was burnt. Ikuko had insisted that Ran call her 'Ikuko-mama' instead of always 'Ms. Tsukino.'

About an hour later, Kenji had come downstairs and greeted Ran as well. Like Ikuko, he had insisted that that Ran call him 'Kenji-papa.' "Good morning Ran. The pancakes smell really good."

"Thank you." As Kenji sat down, Ran passed the pancakes to Kenji. "Just butter?"

"Yes please." Kenji opened the morning newspaper and submerged himself within it's contents.

"Ran, will you be a dear and wake up Shingo; he has school before Usagi does. I'll start the pancakes for Shingo."

"Yes Ikuko-mama." Ran went back upstairs to Shingo's room only to find it empty. 'He must be all ready up. Completely opposite of Usagi.' Ran smiled at that thought and went to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Shingo, breakfast will be ready for you in a few minutes." Ran could hear a muffled reply of acknowledgment, so he then went to Usagi's room.

Ran knocked a few times on Usagi's door. After a few moments of silence, Ran opened the door quietly and stepped inside. As usual, Usagi was snoring away not so gracefully and half way onto the floor. Smiling slightly, Ran walked over and pulled Usagi back completely onto the bed. He had a slight bit of trouble, first the fact that Usagi was still taller than him by a good few inches, second the fact that Ran wasn't that strong yet, and third the fact that Usagi weighed a lot. Although, Usagi doesn't put on weight visibly at all; it must be all that Sailor Soldier fighting.

Usagi's Sailor Moon form had changed from the first time Ran saw it. First off, Usagi isn't known as Super Sailor Moon anymore. She had completely changed her skirt, her boats, and nearly her entire outfit. The only thing that remained the same was her hair style and hair accessories. The most striking thing to Ran was the wings that she possessed on her back. At first, Ran had thought the wings were there to just be an ornament. However a month before, just before Chibi-Usa had returned to the future, Mamoru had been kidnapped. A devastated Usagi went out on her own to fight for Mamoru's life and while running away from the other Sailor Soldiers, she had transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon to fly away to the Dead Moon. The Sailor Soldiers, the three cats, and Ran had all been there and had watched in awe as she flew away on angel wings. Mamoru had been returned safely and set off to America to study.

'Mamoru...how could he do that to Usagi?' Ran reached down and pushed some of Usagi's hair out of her face. 'He hasn't written to her in nearly two months. Hmn...'

"Ran?"

Ran turned around and faced a yawning black cat with a crescent moon bold spot. "Hello little crescent moon bald spot kitty."

The cat, Luna huffed up angrily and jumped on Ran's shoulder and started licking his face. "Don't call me that, otherwise you'll have to face a tickle torture."

Laughing, Ran fell beside Usagi's bed pulling Luna from his face. "I was just kidding Luna. I know your name."

"Well, you had better after five months. Otherwise--urgh--"

"Luna," Usagi had gotten up and grabbed Luna from Ran. "Do me a favor and don't wake me up so early. I have almost an hour before school." Usagi dropped Luna onto her bed and looked down at the still chuckling Ran. "Hey you! Don't wake me up so early! I-(yawn) am still tired." Pushing Luna further down her bed, Usagi pulled the covers back on and went back to sleep. "Wake me up in a half an hour."

Getting up, Ran tucked Usagi back in bed and picked up Luna. "All right, another half an hour. Just don't be late." Smiling, Ran left the room with Luna on his shoulder. He headed back downstairs to find Shingo downstairs eating breakfast. Shingo looked up from his breakfast and swallowed his mouth full.

"What? Usagi still not up?"

"No." Ran went to the refrigerator to get some milk for Luna and poured it into a bowl on the floor next to an empty bowl for cat food. Reaching into a cabinet, Ran pulled out some cat food and placed some in the bowl.

Kenji finished his breakfast and deposited his utensils into the sink. He beckoned good byes to Ikuko and Shingo and placed his newspaper on his chair. Before leaving, Kenji turned around to face Ran. "You should be careful about the milk you give Luna. I read in the newspaper that cow milk can be really bad for cats. Anyway, I'll see you tonight." With that Kenji headed out the kitchen and out the front door.

Turning to kneel by Luna, he started to pet Luna. "Now you wouldn't get sick from that milk would you?" asked Ran winking at Luna. Luna looked up and mewed in response. Getting up, Ran went upstairs to go get Usagi before she was late. 'Lately if I hadn't been waking Usagi up, she probably would be late every single day for high school!'

* * *

Ran sat by the laptop computer he had gotten from Kenji and was looking at a video clip of the last battle the Sailor Soldiers had with a Sailor Phage. The Sailor Star Lights flashed on the screen and showed them attacking. "I'm glad everybody is out of the house. It leaves me with a bit of privacy..." Ran replayed the battle scene again. "Hmn?" Summoning his powers, Ran conjured a head set with a dark blue visor and a microphone to talk on. The wires of the headset all surrounded him and formed a twin pair of gloves for Ran to wear. The wires all connected to the gloves and connected to the laptop outlet as well.

Ran replayed the scene in slow motion, details of the scene flashing on his visors, and noticed something that he missed before. "That can't be..." He used his gloved hand and started to type on the laptop. Ran mumbled for the screen to come closer into his microphone while doing so. "I still can't see.../shift forty-five degrees!/" At Ran's command, the screen shifted around the Sailor Anima-mate. " /Closer./ " Ran leaned back on the chair and sighed heavily, pulling of his head set and his gloves. Setting it on the table, he went to the kitchen from the living room and started to make himself a strong cup of tea.

Sitting down and waiting for the water to boil, Ran closed his eyes. 'That was A. I'm sure of it. But...how? Was it my reflection that I saw?' Ran returned to the living room and sat down back at his chair, ignoring his own equipment. Ran made the screen zoom out and saw that the Sailor Phage was blocking over half his view. 'I was behind the tree watching Usagi fight when we saw an attack at the park on Sunday. The Sailor Star Lights came to help [if you call that helping] and nearly destroyed the Sailor Phage. I couldn't have seen my own reflection, because there wasn't anything to reflect on and even if it were, it would be impossible to see through the fight.'

/Well what did you think. Did you think I would stay around all day waiting for you to come back?! I came to get you myself./

"Huh?!" Ran turned around and saw nothing behind him "That voice was A's!" Pushing the chair back, Ran got up and started to look around for the source of the voice. "A, where are you?!"

"Right here."

Ran turned around once again and looked at the table where his laptop was at. Above the now static screen of the laptop, colored ribbons of dark blue, gold, black, and an exact skin color of Ran's was appearing. It circled against each other and started to form a human body. It stopped spinning and A's body was completely formed. A himself was floating above the laptop with bare feet and the exact same outfit Ran was wearing when he had escaped. "I told you I would kill her. And to do that, I would need to do that in person."

"A--"

"Look at you, you've grown old." A floated onto the floor and started to walk towards Ran. "You are coming back with me. And together we'll stop the council; in fact, we'll rule the entire world! With our power, no one can stop us."

"NO!! I'll do no such thing! I'll die before I let you do that!"

"You'll die protecting that girl? C--"

"I'm not C. I'm Ran." Ran could hear the kettle whistling in the kitchen but ignored it. "I won't let you hurt anyone." Ran himself started to turn into ribbons, but instead of disappearing, his outfit started to change. After the ribbons completely formed his outfit, he was dressed in a black outfit with golden buckles and trimmings similar to A's. The only difference was the fact that Ran's was larger (due to his age), the top half wasn't long (it reached his hip), and that Ran was wearing black shoes. 'Ikuko-mama won't like me getting the floor dirty-never mind that!'

"So you will fight your own brother."

"If it is to protect Usagi and the people I care about, then I will."

"C, how dare you side with her?!" A flashed his eyes at Ran, then suddenly the floor, furniture, and walls surrounding Ran exploded. Ran raised his arms to shield to his face. "Care for me to try that again, C?"

Ran removed his arms from his face and looked defiantly at A. "A, I will never let you harm Usagi and I will never join nor go back to you nor the cage."

A raised his arm and pointed his hand at Ran. "We'll see--"

"Dead Scream!" A purple planet energy ball came from the entrance of the living room and it collided with A. Before A struck the wall, he started to turn into ribbons once again, but instead of disappearing as Ran hoped, he transported himself behind Sailor Pluto and attacked her with the same force that destroyed half the living room. Thankfully, Pluto had used her Garnet Rod and blocked the attack.

"A!!" Ran had run next to Sailor Pluto and held out his hand as A had done, eyes starting to glow.

"YOU'LL FIGHT AGAINST YOUR OWN BROTHER?!"

"Yes." A was then sent flying into the wall from an invisible immense force coming from Ran's hand. From colliding with the wall, A had created a small crater in which he pulled himself from and glared at Ran.

Raising his own hand, he released his own attack at Ran and Sailor Pluto Sailor Pluto stepped in front of Ran and whispered in a deadly silence an attack more powerful than the one she had first used. "Dead Scream!" Pluto's attack absorbed A's attack and half struck A as he was disappearing in a swirl of bodily ribbons. "He's gone. Escaped..."

Ran fell to his knees and started to cry. Pluto de-transformed and kneeled by Ran. "Ran, Ran look at me."

Ran looked up at Setsuna with crying eyes. "Ran, what happened here today was not your--" Setsuna looked towards the kitchen, hearing the kettle whistle. "Hold on, I'll be back." Setsuna left Ran alone in the living room to make them some tea.

Setsuna returned after a few minutes and set two cups of tea onto the table along with the laptop. Setsuna pulled Ran to sit at a chair and sat down herself. "Here," said Setsuna as she handed a cup of tea to Ran. "Your brother--"

"It's all my fought! Now A will be after Usagi! I must have done something to allow him to escape the Research Institute! I could've-"

"Ran." Setsuna handed Ran a tissue which he took but didn't use. Setsuna looked to Ran's laptop which had returned back to the battle scene. "Your brother was there, was he not?"

Ran sniffed a reply that Setsuna didn't hear but presumed it was a yes. "Hmn...Ran listen to me." Setsuna faced Ran and drank a bit of her tea before beginning. "Like you, didn't you consider that your brother also have the power to escape the cage without outside help? After all, your powers are supposed to be the same."

Ran looked up at Setsuna realizing where this was going. "What...what are you saying?"

"Your brother had obviously the power to escape the cage as shown on your laptop. He must have took advantage of the opportunity of you being alone and came to confront you. He must be aiming at you mentally in hopes that you would succumb to his onslaught. Ran, you must be strong and resist your brother. Usagi is a capable girl. She can take care of herself but does need help and friends. She will know when to call for help if her powers are not enough or when she feels she can't do it on her own. We are always with Usagi in spirit and will always be there for her. I doubt her powers aren't strong enough to take on your brother's power; after all, she is the Moon Princess and the future queen of Crystal Tokyo for a reason. Have faith in her, and more importantly, in yourself. Your brother will attack you where it hurts the most." Setsuna pointed to Ran's heart and then to his temple. "In your head and heart." In Setsuna's whole speech, she had not once called A by his name, believing that wasn't an acceptable name to call someone.

Ran looked down at his tea and drank some, replaying Setsuna's words in his head. Finally using the tissue, Ran wiped his tears away and smiled at Setsuna. "Thanks. Thanks a lot. That...that really helped, not only to relieve guilt, but to bring confidence." Drinking his tea some more, Ran took noticed of his surroundings. "Uhh-oh, look at the mess."

"Oh yes. Ms. Tsukino will not like this. Think you can do something about this, Ran?"

"Uhh...I had never tried." Ran got up and stood in the center of the living room. "Hey Setsuna, how did you know to come here?"

"I was in the area, I noticed quite a power so I went to investigate." Setsuna went to stand next to Ran. "Everything all right with you?"

"Yeah, I think I can fix it." Ran looked around and frowned. 'I already used some major power against A. Doing this...fixing this...would mean...' Ran held out his arms and his eyes started to glow. '/Return the living room back to the way it was before A came./' In a flash, the entire living room was back to normal, which meant no tea cups on the table and the kettle whistling once again. "Oi, I got to get that!" With that, Ran rushed to the kitchen to make the tea again.

'Hmn...Ran has some power. His brother said enough to rule the world. I might just be paranoid, but if the enemy, the Sailor Anima-mates, get a hold of one of those two boys...' Setsuna started walking to the kitchen but stopped at Ran's laptop. 'What powers do these boys have? How can a human be born with these kinds of powers? Why would the government be so interested in kids that have these powers...?' Setsuna walked to the kitchen and saw Ran poring the cups of hot water. "Ran I'm going to leave now, is that okay?"

"All right, be careful Setsuna." Ran set the extra cup of water in the refrigerator to cool.

Setsuna left the Tsukino house and started walking to her car parked in the driveway. Starting the car, she drove out of the driveway towards the Hikawa Shrine. '...Unless the government has something to do with these kids having these powers.'

* * *

That night, Ran pulled Usagi aside after school to his room to talk of what happened earlier that day.

"I know, Setsuna came over to Rei's shrine and told us. Your brother just sounds like a bully and a spoiled brat to me!" Usagi huffed at her own response but smiled gently at Ran. "Well he is!"

Ran just smiled at Usagi's usual behavior. "I--"

"Ran! Usagi! Shingo! Dinner time!" Ikuko's voice rung through out the house and Ran could distantly hear the jingle of Kenji's keys.

"Yay! I'm starved!" Usagi rushed towards Ran's door and turned around to face him. "What were you saying before?"

"It is dinner time."

"Ah, super hearing?" With that Usagi left Ran's room with him following her shortly.

Dinner was ho-hum as usual with no one noticing anything wrong, especially with the living room. Something which Ran was glad and proud of [his power of recreation]. Dinner was finished and some sweet ice cream mochi was brought out for dessert. Perfect for the summer season. After a few moments of silence, the door bell rung, annoying Ikuko as to who would be here at this late hour. Ikuko left the kitchen and could be heard opening the door. Very muffled talking was heard and then a door closing, Ikuko's foot steps could be heard coming back down the hall.

'Hmn?' Ran's insides started to tingle and fear started to come from the bottom of his stomach. What he had been dreading for months was here. 'No, please no...'

Ikuko emerged in the kitchen with a frown which was directed to Ran alone. "Ran someone is here to see you outside." Curious gazes were soon fixed on Ran as he got up and started walking to his seeming doom.

Usagi watched Ran get up and she could sense the dread and fear around Ran. "Mom, who was that?" Ikuko bit her lip and sat down, not saying anything. Usagi could tell her mom was worried. Usagi decided to go see what was wrong and got up to follow Ran.

Ran himself had reached the front door. Taking a deep breath, Ran pulled open the door and stepped out of it quickly, shutting the door behind him quietly. The light on the door frame wasn't on, so the only light came from the half moon, stars, and the distant street lamps.

Usagi crept to the front door and peered through the peep hole to see who it was. However, it was too dark so she just pressed her ear to the door.

Ran looked up at the person, who looked like a ghost with the small amount of light. "I'm not going back."

* * *

Oh, I just had to end it there. It was so full of suspense, and I just wanted to get kind of a dramatic effect. (Laughs) Can anyone guess who it is? Well anyway, I said this was going to be a 'filler chapter,' but I think it actually turned out pretty good of a 'non-filler chapter.' Please vote for whether you think I should turn this to a romance (although I think I will, the plot just keeps rolling out of my mind). I got this chapter out pretty fast.

Hmn, Ran's powers. It never really said what kind of powers a three-leaf Clover had, but I can infer that Ran has the ability to manipulate technology, teleport/transport, some kind of telekinesis, and a short life. I figure these from the four volumes of Clover. However, that is all we know so I'll have to make some of the powers up. Also, in the Clover series, it never really stated as to how and why these kids (I know, they all aren't kids) had those powers. I'm going to write some things of my own interpretation of to why the Clovers had the powers and how they came to be. (Winks)

SPOILER!!!!! Seriously, this is for Clover AND Sailor Moon. So either you haven't read the Manga for both of them or don't want to bother hearing/reading this, don't read this last part.

Okay, it has been five months since Ran met Usagi. In Clover volume four, we learn Ran has about five years to live. Significance? Well, the fact that most likely Ran will have to die from old age since Wizard Shuu said that he will continue to age until he dies. Because of that, I presume Ran will have to age about ninety years(give or take) in five years. When we first see Ran in Clover volume one, two years has passed since he had met Gingetsu. We know this because Ran met Oruha when he first started living with Gingetsu and it has been two years since her death[because Kazuhiko is still searching for her killer]. Now, after two years, Ran still looks about late teens to young adult. I thought about this for this chapter and speculated it might be something similar to Sailor Moon. In the Manga, King Endymion said that Usagi will grow to twenty-two years old, stop aging [in appearance], have Chibi-Usa, and become the queen of Crystal Tokyo. I think Ran, as a three-leaf Clover, has the same attributes. Age to a certain age, and then stop aging appearance wise, but still age till his death. That's apparently my explanation of how and why Ran would be about fourteen after five months. Heh heh, confusing?

Please review!

-Sailor Moonac


	6. Chapter Five: No Turning Back

Author's Note: First, thanks to all those who reviewed! And to Yami Nocturna - punk'd, well yes that is true, but I didn't actually say that about Neo-Queen Serenity or anybody else from the thirtieth century (I never said anything about Sailor Moon characters dying). But, thank you for pointing it out anyway! I would think my Sailor Moon knowledge would be sufficient. (Laughs) Anyway, on with the chapter.

* * *

Rainbow

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Five: No Turning Back

'What's going on out there?' Usagi listened intently to the conversation held outside the door as Luna trotted down the hall to meet her master. Usagi held her finger to Luna indicating for her to be quiet. 'I can't hear anything. Did they stop talking, or did something happen to Ran—' Luna pawed at Usagi and then nodded her head towards the back hall. Getting the hint, Usagi followed Luna to the back door and pulled it open.

"Good thinking Luna, we can sneak up from behind the house."

"Yes. Kind of like a cat burglar neh?"

Snickering slightly, Usagi kicked Luna gently and made her way to the front of the house. Ducking behind the hedges in the garden, Usagi crept silently to the front door. "No one's there!" hissed Usagi to Luna. "Whoever that was must have took Ran!"

Luna creased in her brows and jumped out of the hedges. "Usagi, we have to find him! Call the team and split up!"

"Right!" Usagi pulled out her communicator and dialed the scouts while running out of the front gates to her house with Luna at her heals. They ran down the block and searched for any signs of Ran. "Luna, which way?!"

"I don't know! Just choose one!"

"Fine, right! That leads to the city!" Taking a right, Usagi made her way towards the city with Luna heading the opposite direction.

"Usagi, I see someone!"

"Huh?!" Usagi turned around and followed after Luna. "Luna where—ouff—"

"Usagi?! Well what do you know, I was just going to your house—"

"Sorry Seiya, I have to go!" Usagi pulled out of Seiya's embrace and followed after Luna.

"I'll go with you!" Seiya made after Usagi at full speed and caught up with her instantly. "What's wrong?!"

"It's Ran, he's missing!"

"That boy that's always with you?!"

"Yes!" Usagi spotted Luna at a corner waiting for her. Luna shoot a glare to Seiya and started looking around. "Luna..."

Luna shrugged a response and mewed a bit. 'I lost track of that person, but whoever it was, that person was alone.'

"Ran! Where are you?!" Still out of breath, Usagi looked around at the dark streets and saw a movement. Seconds later, a scream erupted further down the street, heading towards the direction of the city. "That was a woman's scream!"

"Usagi." Seiya pushed Usagi up against a wall and made his way towards the scream. "Stay there, and don't move!" With that, Seiya disappeared down the street.

"Luna, let's go!" Usagi followed the direction Seiya took down the street for a few blocks before she saw a woman being attacked by Sailor Iron Mouse. Ducking behind the corner, Usagi pulled off her broach from her school uniform. "Moon Eternal, MAKE-UP!!"

The woman's star seed came out of her fore head and turned black. It disappeared and the woman turned into a Sailor Phage. Eternal Sailor Moon flew in and Sailor Iron Mouse saw her. "Sailor Phage, get her!" Sailor Iron Mouse stepped backwards into a telephone box and disappeared.

The Sailor Phage attacked Eternal Sailor Moon who flew into the sky to dodge the attack. The Sailor Phage continued without stopping it's relentless assault, forcing Eternal Sailor Moon to do an airborne ballet. 'Okay, I have to some how get clear of those attacks and—' Eternal Sailor Moon dodged another attack and flew ground level. "Attack!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Attack?" Eternal Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Star Fighter while she was doing her speech and sweat dropped. 'Wow, now if only every time I yelled "attack," the Phage would get attacked. That would save me a whole lot of work,' thought Eternal Sailor Moon sarcastically. Eternal Sailor Moon jumped in front of Sailor Star Fighter before she could attack again. Holding out both of her hands, she opened he palms as pink energy gathered to form the Eternal Tier.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy, KISS!!" The Sailor Phage turned back into the woman and fell down on the ground. Within a few moments, the woman was stirring and woke up, signaling the two Sailor Soldiers to leave. Both made off in the opposite direction to de-transform before heading back. Thankfully for Usagi, all she had to do was fly to pick up Luna and head back to the place where she was supposed to wait for Seiya and then de- transform. Unlike Seiya who had to run his entire way back. Besides, flying would give Usagi a birds eye view and look for Ran.

"What took you so long?" Usagi faced an out of breath Seiya. 'Wait, I didn't even see Seiya. I wonder where he was...'

"Woman—mugged—out—of—breath—" With that, Seiya sunk down next to the electricity post to catch his breath.

"Hmn?" Usagi scooted Luna away from Seiya and bent down to whisper to her. "Do you see that, the wires? They're running with so much electricity."

Luna looked up at the wires. "Yes, too much to be normal. Normally you can't even see small sparks of electricity; now it's literally dancing with electricity!" Luna observed the wires on the post some more. "Usagi, the electricity is all heading towards one direction."

Usagi looked around all the wires and nodded. "I'll go follow them and see what's going on."

"Good thinking." Usagi got up and followed the currents of flowing electricity. Leaving a worried Luna and a bewildered Seiya.

"Usagi—darn it! Too—tired." Seiya looked at Luna. "What are you so worried about?"

Luna just playfully growled at Seiya.

"All right—sheesh, most girls love me."

* * *

'Waves of electricity? This isn't right, the power that the wires are emanating.' Makoto looked up to the sky. 'Thunder and lighting is gathering...something's not right. I feel it...'

Makoto broke off into a run and headed towards the same direction Usagi was heading towards. 'And I should know, considering I am Sailor Jupiter!'

* * *

'I sense a strange power..." Rei looked towards the opposite direction of which she was heading. She held her hand to her temple and concentrated.

"Look mommy, a priestess! Can we go ask for our fortunes?" A little girl pointed at Rei. "I want a hakama and haori just like hers! Just like a priestess!"

"No, and leave her alone. It's rude to point. Besides, it looks like it's going to rain..." The little girl and her mother left.

Rei frowned and removed her hand from her temple. 'Could this be the power Setsuna mentioned she sensed? Then it must be Ran!' Rei started running towards that direction to the best of her ability in her priestess robes.

'This weather...it's a bad omen.'

* * *

"Hmn?" The visor and computer of Ami's clicked into action as it analyzed the electricity and power.

"It's Ran." Ami snapped her computer shut and pulled off her visor. She too had started to run towards that direction just as it started to rain.

* * *

"Haruka pull up the hood."

"Yeah we'll get soaked." Minako laughed a bit as she sat in the back seat of Haruka's car with Haruka driving and Michiru in the passenger seat. Haruka was driving towards the direction where the electricity currents were heading when she saw Minako and offered a ride.

"We have to hurry. Usagi said this was urgent." With that, Haruka shifted gears and sped off.

* * *

"Hmn..." The lights of the conference building that Setsuna was in flicked on and off. It was a bit nerve racking to Setsuna as she was on stage speaking. 'I should be there and not stuck here. Be careful Ran.'

* * *

"Dad, I have to go." Hotaru placed the dish she was washing into the sink and turned to grab a coat and her shoes.

"Hotaru..." Dr. Tomoe knew that he couldn't stop Hotaru even if he tried. "Be careful, and watch out for that storm."

Pulling open the door, Hotaru turned and faced her dad. "Thanks dad."

* * *

"I told you I'm not going back." Lightning flashed behind Ran lighting his sillouhette up in the rain. Ran had gone out with the strange visitor to get away from the Tsukino house. Ran knew that things would get ruff and didn't want to get the Tsukino family involved. Ran knew that he might not come back to the Tsukino family after today, but he was glad to have met them, especially Usagi.

"You don't exactly have a choice in the matter."

"You can't really stop me...you're only a two-leaf Clover. Lieutenant Colonel Gingetsu."

Lieutenant Gingetsu lifted the left sleeve on his jacket. Situated there was a tattoo of a two-leaf clover. "Two plus three equals five."

"If you are suggesting I join you to use our powers to take over the world, I would rather die. The reason I left the Research Institute was leave the Clovers and A. I would never join you."

Lightning flashed on Lieutenant Gingetsu's sunglasses. "I never suggested it."

"Then what do you want?! For me to go back?! I told you I'm not going back!" The waves of electricity increased until it formed a small lose barrier around them.

"I didn't even ask."

"But I know that's what you want. That's why you are here."

"True." Lieutenant Gingetsu gaze shifted to the electricity surrounding them. "You're using too much power. You don't have much control when your emotions are high. You'll attract unwanted attention."

"Like who?"

A car screeched outside the electric barrier and skidded to a halt. Minako, Michiru, and Haruka all got out looked inside the barrier.

"Ran!" shouted Minako. Haruka picked up a stone and tossed it at the barrier. It bounced off the barrier and was reduced to dust.

Lieutenant Gingetsu shifted his gaze back to Ran. "Like them."

"Minako, Michiru, Haruka...get out of here!"

"No way!" Makoto, Usagi, and Rei all arrived next to the three Soldiers. "Ran!" Ami who was panting slightly soon followed them.

Lieutenant Gingetsu looked back to the girls outside the barrier. He then eyed Ran. "Ran?"

"My new name, given to me by Usagi."

Lieutenant Gingetsu pulled out his katana from its sheath. The blade reflected the lightning and also reduced Makoto's patience to nothing.

"That's it. I'm going in." Makoto stepped behind Haruka's car and pulled out her transformation wand. "Jupiter Crystal Power, MAKE-UP!!" In a flash, Sailor Jupiter jumped up over the barrier and summoned her power of nature. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!!" The energy oak leaves concentrated into a more focused attack and struck the barrier. After only a moment of resistance, the electric barrier seemed to crack and sent lightning bolts in all direction, including the rest of the un-transformed Sailor Soldiers.

Haruka grabbed Usagi to protect her princess and the other Soldiers closed in around them. Of course, the attack never struck. "Silence Wall!!" The attack bounced off the barrier and was negated. Sailor Saturn jumped down from a nearby fence and was joined on the ground by Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Saturn turned around and faced the rest of the soldiers. "Transform! The dust will cover!"

"Moon Eternal..."

"Mercury Crystal Power..."

"Mars Crystal Power..."

"Venus Crystal Power..."

"Uranus Crystal Power..."

"Neptune Crystal Power..."

"MAKE-UP!!"

The dust from the electric attack dissipated and showed the Sailor Soldier team. Lieutenant Gingetsu rubbed the dust from his sunglasses and looked to the Soldiers. 'Sailor Soldiers..."

Ran broke off into a run and ran to Eternal Sailor Moon's open arms. "Usagi..." mumbled Ran into Sailor Moon's uniform. Sailor Moon placed a comforting arm around Ran. 'Hugging him would be a little less awkward if he was still younger and shorter...'

Lieutenant Gingetsu stepped forward and raised his katana. Sailor Uranus herself walked up to meet him while summoning her Space Sword. "Uranus hold on!"

Sailor Mars stepped forward and summoned her fiery bow and arrow. "Mars Flame, Sniper!" But instead of aiming it for Lieutenant Gingetsu, she aimed it at a corner a good fifty-five degree turn from him. Colored ribbons materialized and moved away from the attack to materialize behind Lieutenant Gingetsu.

"A!"

A looked at Lieutenant Gingetsu and smirked. "So the council sends a weak two-leaf Clover to try to stop a three-leaf. How pathetic." A's eyes started to glow and Lieutenant Gingetsu was blasted into Sailor Uranus who dug her heels into the ground to prevent from being thrown back.

Ran turned around to face his twin brother and transformed his outfit once again. "What do you want A?"

A took a threatening step forward. "You, obviously. And..."

"We'll see about that. Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus's chain reached out and attempted to restrain a dematerializing A to no avail. "Where did he go?!"

Mercury's visor clicked on and analyzed the area. "Moon!"

A re-materialized to the side of Sailor Moon. A raised his hand to use the same attack as he had used on Sailor Pluto before. Sailor Neptune reacted quickly and jumped in front of Sailor Moon. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" Both attacks collided and sent A skidding into a wall due to his lack of fighting experience.

Sailor Uranus placed an injured Lieutenant Gingetsu to the ground and ran next to Sailor Neptune. "Uranus World Shaken!" The attack sent crashing into the ground and flew at A. It collided with A and formed a mini dust storm. When the dust storm cleared, A was still on the ground but was getting up. He was also not alone.

"Now did you think I would allow you to harm a little boy like him. And besides, my master wants him."

"Who are you—"

"That's Sailor Iron Mouse, Saturn." Sailor Moon moved to stand between Uranus and Neptune.

Sailor Iron Mouse turned around to face the fully stood up A. "How would you like to come with me to meet my master? Trust me, she'll be able to increase your power to never before."

A frowned and walked away from Iron Mouse. "I'm already the strongest in the world, why would I need your master?"

Iron Mouse smirked. "Because if you don't she'll kill you and..." Iron Mouse looked sadistically to the Sailor Soldiers. "...And she already has eighty percent of the universe under her control. In fact all except this Star System is under her control."

Gasps could be heard from the Sailor Soldiers and A just raised an eyebrow and smiled. "In that case, sure."

"After you." Iron Mouse beckoned A into a telephone booth that just appeared and went in after him. The booth disappeared into the ground.

"A..." Ran looked at Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Soldiers. He went and bent to Lieutenant Gingetsu's level. "That's why I can't go back. The council can't protect me, but they can."

Lieutenant Gingetsu looked to Ran and nodded. Ran reached down and helped Lieutenant Gingetsu get back up as the Sailor Soldiers came around. "C—Ran, I'll talk to the council as to what will happen." Lieutenant Gingetsu turned away from Ran and walked away as the storm cleared overhead.

"Ran your brother, A..." Sailor Moon looked to the clearing clouds as the crescent moon came to view basking Sailor Moon in moon light. The wind picked up and blew Sailor Moon's hair up around her and shuffled a few feathers loose to circle around her. Sailor Moon turned around to Ran. "We'll get your brother back from the enemy. And we'll save him, if not from our enemy, then from himself." Sailor Moon returned her gaze back to the moon.

'Beautiful...' Realizing what he thought, Ran looked down and blushed.

* * *

"So...you are the master."

"Yes." The figure on the throne stepped into the light for A's view. "I am Sailor Galaxia."

* * *

Done. Whew, I did this in one day, so I hope it's good. I'm not much on battle scenes so I hope that was at least a little bit descent. (Laughs) Anyway, I placed the story into more of an Anime base [Sailor Moon], but further on, I think it will be a mixture of both Anime and Manga. And yeah, this chapter is kind of short. Next chapter will be when my summer break comes [I have year round school].

I did decide on whether this would be a Usagi and Ran romance. I'm not exactly going to say, but if you read the last line before the Sailor Galaxia meeting, you'll know. (Laughs) Since Sailor Pluto was in the last chapter, I decided to give the other Sailor Soldiers some battle time. (Laughs) This is what happens when you are listening to "Evolution" by: Hamasaki Ayumi. People who have heard that song [and understand it] will know what I mean. Can't wait for "Inspire!"

.::.Thank You Yami Nocturna [again?]! I have all the tankoubon of Sailor Moon [as well as the new releases so far] but it never mentioned what they [Sailor Phages] were called. I have the Sailor Star Season on DVD but I didn't bother looking. Thanks for telling me! Whoops, I got to go! Maybe I can write some more on Sunday when schools out.

Please review!

-Sailor Moonac


	7. Omake Chapter: Usagi & ChibiUsa's Bday

Author's Note: Okay, THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER FOR THE ACTUAL "Rainbow" STORY!! Okay, not really. This is just a side chapter in dedication to Usagi and Chibi-Usa [mainly Usagi]'s birthday. So basically, this is just an 'omake.' This would be out earlier on her actual birthday but I had school and was busy all day. Now I am attempting to type before midnight (Laughs). Please, enjoy.

Raibow

By: Sailor Moonac

Omake Chapter: Usagi's and Chibi-Usa's birthday

"Do you know what day it'll be tomorrow?"

Ran looked up at Shingo while eating his breakfast. "Tomorrow? No."

"It's Usagi's and Chibi-Usa's birthdays," answered Ikuko. She then turned to go up stairs to wake Usagi and Chibi-Usa because considering it is those two, they will always be late; whether or not they have school. "Actually..." Ikuko paused and turned to face Ran. "I won't wake Usagi and Chibi-Usa. In fact, you don't too Shingo dear."

"Why?" Shingo took a sip of his milk. "Usagi would probably sleep past noon given the chance."

"Because..." Ikuko smiled mischievously at Ran and Shingo who sweat dropped seeing his mom like that. "I'm going to take Ran shopping for gifts for Usagi and Chibi-Usa. That's why." Ikuko pulled off her apron and threw it on a chair. "Ran hurry up and eat your breakfast, we are going shopping!" With that, Ikuko left the kitchen.

A thirteen-year-old looking Ran got up and placed his plate in the sink after finishing his breakfast. He went to the front door and placed on his shoes to wait for Ikuko. A few minutes later, Ikuko came downstairs with her purse and ushered Ran out the door and into the car. Starting the car, Ikuko started to head towards the city.

"Ikuko-mama, where are we going?"

"Ikebukuro."

"Uhm...where?"

"It's a shopping district in the city. It has a lot of stores which you can choose a gift from. We'll be there in fifteen minutes if traffic is good."

Nearly forty minutes later, Ikuko and Ran parked the car in a parking lot and started to walk into the busy streets. Ikuko held onto Ran's hand saying not to lose sight of her [because it's so big and crowded]. After nearly another hour and half they were off to get a light lunch. Ran was only able to choose a gift for Chibi-Usa, which was a stuffed pink rabbit holding a eight centimeter figurine of a Pegasus.

After the light lunch, Ikuko and Ran set off once again through the many department stores. By three o'clock, Ran still hasn't found the perfect gift for Usagi's birthday. After all, you are only sixteen years old once. But you also six hundred and three years old once as well. That made Ran wonder if Chibi-Usa could possibly be a Clover. Probably not.

"Huh?" Ran stopped at a display window and peered in. "Ikuko-mama, is it okay to get that?"

Ikuko looked in at the item on display. "Yes, actually...I think it's perfect."

"Yeah..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY USAGI AND CHIBI-USA!!" Party poppers and confetti were flung all over Usagi and Chibi-Usa who were sitting at the center of the table at the Tsukino residence. The Sailor Soldiers [plus the Outers and Mamoru] were all invited to celebrate with the Tsukinos', not feeling like throwing two parties. After a dinner prepared by Ikuko with the help of Makoto and Setsuna, it was finally present time.

"No cake first, then you two can open your presents." Ikuko brought over a cake to the table with the number sixteen candle on it as well a number nine candle [the Tsukino family think that Chibi-Usa is turning nine]. "On the count of three you two."

"One..."

"...Two..."

"..Th— ..."

"CHIBI-USA!!" Chibi-Usa had blown out the candles for both the nine and the sixteen on the count of two.

"Heh heh...that means I get your wish as well."

"Why you..." Soon after, a dust cloud was forming around the table with blond and pink flashes.

"Usagi, Chibi-Usa..." Ikuko got out her spatula and went poker faced on the two. "We have guests and it is your birthdays. That means you are supposed to behave..."

Both Usagi and Chibi-Usa stopped fighting immediately and sweat dropped. "Yeah...sorry mom," said Usagi and Chibi-Usa in unison.

"Now...cake."

About ten minutes later, all the cake was done and the dishes were piled in to the sink ["That is what you have to do to pay me back for the birthday presents, Ran."]. Both Chibi-Usa and Usagi hounded over the mountain of presents each and eagerly opened them; not forgetting the "thank you's."

"Ran, it's adorable." Chibi-Usa pulled her doll into a hug and caught sight of the figurine. "Oh! A pegasus! Thank you, thank you Ran!"

"Your welcome," mumbled a blushing Ran.

"Ah hah!" Usagi pulled out a box from under the pile of unopened presents and showed it to Ran. "This one is from you, isn't it?"

"Yes." Ran's face turned into a deeper shade of red.

"All right!" Usagi eagerly ripped the wrapping off and opened the box. "Wow, it's beautiful!" Inside was a pendent of a silver four leaf clover attached to a silver chain with a golden crescent moon in the center of the clover.

"That's beautiful Usagi!" Minako took it from Usagi's hands. "Here lets put it on."

"Minako, why don't you let Ran put it on Usagi instead. After all, he did get it for her." Michiru took the pendent from Minako and handed it to Ran. Ran hesitantly took it and pulled it over Usagi's head and mass of golden hair. Putting it in place, Rei handed Usagi a mirror to look at herself.

"Ran, oh Ran thank you!" Usagi turned around and gave Ran a hug, then a quick peck on the cheek and returned to squeezing the life out of him.

"I can't tell if Ran's blushing or choking now." Haruka chuckled a bit and went to pull Usagi off of Ran. "Can't have you killing him now can we?"

"Haruka," giggled Usagi playfully. Turning to a still red Ran, Usagi ushered him out of the living room and up to her room. "Ran, when's your birthday?"

"Hmn? I wouldn't know. I was too young to know when I was taken to the Research Institute. And besides...it wouldn't matter. I would die in under five years."

"Ran don't say that!" Usagi pulled opened her closet door. "Everyone should have a birthday to celebrate. And even if you die in under five years...you should experience the happiness of it. You of all people should experience it." Usagi turned to Ran with both hands behind her back. "That is why from now on, your birthday is today, June thirtieth." Revealing a badly wrapped package, Usagi smiled at Ran and pushed it into Ran's hands. "Happy Birthday Ran."

"What? No—"

"I won't take no for an answer. You at least deserve these three or four birthday parties. And we still have Christmas too!"

"I...Usa—"

"Open it!"

Hesitantly, Ran pulled open the pink bow and the purple wrapping paper fell off revealing an antique lantern. It could only be lit through a candle which was inside a casing that was around the candle as well as golden-metallic white wings.

"When ever you feel down or alone Ran, light that. But be careful. Because..." Usagi went and lit the candle. "...Light is hope and you must always have hope. No matter what...well you also wouldn't want to burn yourself." Usagi winked at Ran flashing a V-sign.

"Usagi..." Tears started to fall down Ran's face. Placing the lantern on the table, Ran went and hugged Usagi. "Thank you...thank you for so much."

"You are very welcome Ran."

"And a Happy Birthday to you Ran." Ran and Usagi pulled away from their hug and faced the door. All of the Sailor Soldiers and Mamoru were there and watching them.

"Sorry, we couldn't resist following." Smiled Hotaru sheepishly.

"Yeah, you didn't even open all of your presents, unless you want Chibi-Usa to," added in Ami.

"No way!" Everyone rushed out the door after Usagi except for Mamoru and Ran.

Mamoru went over to the table and picked up the lantern and walked over to put his arms around Ran. "Come on, let's go Ran."

"Yeah..." Ran paused to look out the window at the full moon. 'Happy Birthday Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and...I guess...me.'

Ahh!! I went over to July the first. NO!!! Oh well, I'll put this up as a belated celebration.

I'll try to get the actual chapter out by next week since next week I'm off for summer break. Oh great, I'm going to be yawning in class tomorrow. And the lantern was the one that Lieutenant Gingetsu gave Ran.

Please review!!

-Sailor Moonac


	8. Chapter Six: Minako Trouble

Author's Note: First, thanks to those who reviewed! I hope you liked the omake chapter; I might delete it. Anyway, I'm going to speed up time once again [for future purposes]. And this is kind of a "waster chapter" to get Ran and Usagi...you know. Warning [okay not really], but this chapter has a lot of song [lyrics] in it. The first one is "still alone," the second is "M," and the third is "Dearest." ALL OF THESE SONGS ARE BY HAMASAKI AYUMI!! I found all of these songs to be perfect [for this chapter]. On with the story!

* * *

Rainbow

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Six: Minako Trouble

"Until the day I reach eternal sleep, I hope your smiling face will stay with me without fail..."

"Chibi?"

Ran looked over to Chibi-Chibi as she was eating a lollipop on the kitchen counter and smiled slightly. "Nothing, just talking to myself. Although I think I actually heard that somewhere rather than made it up myself." Chibi-Chibi's puzzled expression made Ran sweat drop slightly. "Uhh...you wouldn't understand me, would you?"

"Of course not." Usagi walked into the kitchen carrying a tray with some empty teacups. "Is the tea done yet?"

A now fifteen-year-old looking Ran looked over to the stove. "Nope, a few more minutes." Ran turned his attention to Usagi. "I'll bring it up when it's ready."

"Thanks!" Usagi then went back upstairs to the other Inner Soldiers in her room.

"Chibi chibi chibiiii!"

Ran looked over at Chibi-Chibi and smiled. 'Nearly another two months has passed by...and still no A. Usagi will be back from summer break soon.' Hearing the kettle whistle, Ran turned his full attention back to the kettle and started making tea. 'A, what happened to you? You disappear with that Sailor Anima-mate who dies not too long after that. Are you alive; I don't sense your presence anymore.'

"Chibi CHIBIII!!"

"Hmn..." Smiling, Ran placed the tea onto a tray to bring upstairs. 'Now Chibi-Chibi is another mystery. She just appeared out of nowhere and Ikuko- mama thinks she's Chibi-Usa! Oh my...'

"Thanks Ran!" The Inner Soldiers all sat around Usagi's table and smiled at Ran as he walked in.

"You're all welcome." Turning to leave, Ran paused at a picture that caught his attention. It was a picture of Mamoru and Usagi with Mamoru's hand on Usagi's shoulder. 'A few weeks ago was Mamoru's birthday; August the third. Usagi celebrated by herself and cried the entire night. Mamoru, where are you?' Lowering his gaze from the photo, Ran turned to face Usagi who was laughing at Minako recollection of her attempt to catch Yaten's attention. "Until the day I reach eternal sleep, I hope your smiling face will stay with me without fail..."

"Hmn?" All eyes were on Ran now. "I heard that from somewhere. Actually I could say that to my boyfriend."

"That is if you ever get a boyfriend Makoto!" Rei started to laugh as Makoto huffed on about how she wouldn't be able to get one as well.

Laughing, Ami turned to Ran. "That line does seem familiar, where did you hear it?"

"I don't remember, it's just something that stuck in my head—"

"CHIBI!!" Chibi-Chibi ran into the room laughing with Luna behind her. "Ran, you shouldn't leave Chibi-Chibi alone by herself you know."

"Sorry." Ran made a leave of Usagi's room and headed to his own room. Sighing he flopped down on his bed. "Should I be mad at Mamoru for not writing or even trying to contact Usagi all of these months? Or...glad?" asked Ran to no one in particular. Sitting up, Ran turned on the radio with his powers. "I'm being so selfish, to even say that. Especially since Usagi is so sad..."

/Where are you walking to,  
what are you staring at now?  
Are you still chasing that dream  
you once told me about?

I loved your face that  
seemed to tell the future.  
For you to protect that dream,  
I couldn't be with you.

When you stood there  
and watched the scenery,  
how much anxiety and confusion  
did you battle with?

I've learned a lot from being alone.

As long as you didn't let go of my hand,  
I felt like I could do anything.  
When we walked along the same path  
I believed without a single doubt.

But even so, why...?

But even so, why...?

But I...

I remember your promise.

I remember every day./

"Yeah, I can't be with Usagi...I'm a Clover. I'll just die." Ran flopped back down on his bed and turned off the radio. _'"I won't let you die in vain, you'll live your life full of happiness..."_ ...I haven't heard about the Council's decision yet. About what to do with me...I feel kind of depressed. But I shouldn't for Usagi's sake. Because she's always looking out for me, I'll have to be strong for her, because of her promise. Also because I think I—'

"Chibi?" Chibi-Chibi pushed open Ran's door and came to sit on his bed.

"Hello Chibi-Chibi. I guess you could always keep me—ugh...let me guess, you dropped your lollipop and spilt tea on yourself. Am I right?"

"Chibi!"

Sighing, Ran ushered Chibi-Chibi to the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

_Ring...ring...ring...ring...ring..._Usagi looked at the phone and hung up. Usagi picked up the same photo Ran was looking at earlier that day. "Mamoru, why don't you admit to contacting me? Why do you send cards with no real meaning to it?" Setting the photo back down, Usagi opened the drawer to her desk and pulled out several envelopes with cards of stars and nebulas on it. "I don't understand what this means. I could ask Ami or Rei but they'll just get mad at me for not telling them. The only ones that know that Mamoru isn't contacting me are Luna and Ran..."

Usagi felt her heart skip a beat, but she ignored the feeling. Looking at the photo, she picked it up again and felt tears well up in her eyes. Usagi closed her eyes tightly to prevent the tears to fall and reopened them again. "Mamoru, do you just not like me anymore. But..." Usagi looked down at the ring on her finger. "Mamoru..."

_Splash...drip...splash...drip...drip...splash...splash..._

"Hmn?" Ran looked up from the book he was reading and focused in on his Clover abilities.

_Drip...splash...splash..._

'Is that the water faucet? Probably is.' Ran returned back to reading the book. "Hmn...?" Ran placed a marker in the book and closed it. He left his room and headed towards the source of the sound. 'I doubt water faucets sob.' Following the sound led Ran to Usagi's room.

Ran gently opened the door and peered inside. He saw Usagi hunched over and crying onto a photo in a frame. Silently letting himself in Ran made his way to stand behind Usagi. Chibi-Chibi was sleeping soundly on Usagi's bed, not disturbed by Usagi's tears at all. Leaning over a bit, Ran caught sight of the photo. 'Oh Usagi...' Silently, Ran wrapped his arms around Usagi who was sitting in her chair. If she were standing alongside Ran, Ran would now be taller than Usagi by a few inches.

Gasping in slight surprise Usagi turned to face Ran with a small bit of disappointment on her face. Usagi allowed herself to be hugged by Ran and cried silently into his shoulder. "Usagi."

Hearing Ran talk surprised Usagi slightly. She once again felt her heart skip once again, this time she didn't ignore that feeling. 'Ran...that's strange. Around you I feel safe. I feel the same as I do around Mamoru. I never really noticed before...' Time seemed to stop around Usagi and Ran as he held her. 'I guess I never noticed before because you were so much younger than I was and Mamoru was always here before. Now, you're literally growing up before my very eyes...'

"Usagi, I'll be here for you. Okay?" Ran moved a hand to wipe Usagi's tears away. "I know I'm not Mamoru, but I'll be here when you need a friend." Ran felt Usagi tense slightly in his arms at the mention of Mamoru's name and Ran immediately regretted mentioning his name. Surprisingly, Usagi at that statement wound her arms around Ran as well and returned the hug.

"Thank you Ran." Usagi felt her cheeks heat up slightly around Ran. 'Ran, why are you making me feel like this. It's like the first time I met Mamoru.' Ran turned his face and kissed Usagi on the cheek and quickly pulled out from the hug. Ran quickly headed for the door and left after bidding Usagi good night. Usagi stared after Ran, face blushing less red than Ran's face. Usagi brushed her hand over her cheek where Ran had kissed her. 'It really is like the first time I met Mamoru. Oh no...'

* * *

"I think I'm falling in love with Ran."

"WHAT?!"

"Haruka calm down, it's just Ran!" Haruka sat back down onto her seat at the Crown Parlor and looked at Usagi in disbelief. Michiru and Setsuna exchanged glances and looked at Usagi.

"What about Mamoru? Do you not love him or something?"

"No, not at all Setsuna. I still love him dearly. It's just..."

Michiru took a sip of her drink. "It's just that Mamoru and Ran look alike. And Ran is growing up to be quite cute. He's near Ami's and Rei's height now. And besides, Ran and Mamoru's attitudes are similar as well as their demeanor and personality. They both want you to be happy and safe Usagi."

"Yeah, better Ran then that jerk Seiya."

"I'll have to agree." Hotaru sat down next to Usagi after returning from the lavatory. "You should talk to Mamoru about it, he'll understand. In fact, I doubt he would mind since he knows Ran is a Clover. You and Mamoru are destined to be together since our past lives."

Seeing Usagi's expression fall even more with Hotaru's words, Setsuna decided to change the subject. "How about Ran? Does he...have the same feelings as you do?"

"Hmn?" Usagi took a sip of her drink. "No idea."

"Ah hah!" Minako jumped up from over the booth behind Usagi. "Then leave it to the Goddess of Love and Beauty to find out!"

"Minako!!" Apparently Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako were spying on Usagi in the other booth with Chibi-Chibi making a mess of the ice cream.

"You guys!" Usagi glared at the Inner Soldiers. "This is exactly the reason I didn't want to ask you guys for advice!"

"But Minako's got a point." Rei pointed an accusing finger in Usagi's face. "If Ran feels the same as you do, imaging the suffering he's going through. He has less then five years to live and he's in love with you who is also in love with him and someone else."

"Yeah, Ran will die soon. I wouldn't want poor Ran to die so lonely." Nodded Makoto in agreement.

"I say find out how Ran feels then try to please him and give him a chance to experience love."

Minako nodded at Ami's statement and made her own. "Just leave it to me. I'll find out if he loves you or not! If he doesn't, then I'll ask him on a date!"

"Not before I do!" Soon an argument was broken out amongst the Inner Soldiers as to who would date Ran if he didn't like or love Usagi in that manner.

"This is why I'm glad I am still young. That way I wouldn't have to worry about boyfriends."

Haruka placed her arm around Hotaru. "That's right Hotaru. Who needs boys anyway!"

Usagi sighed and turned her attention to her drink. 'But I would be cheating on Mamoru. I would talk to him about this...but he's not responding. And it's true that I promised Ran that he won't live his life in vain and it to be full of happiness...'

"Usagi!"

"Great it's Seiya." Haruka got up threateningly in front of their table and stood in front of the Three Lights. "What do you want—"

"There's Ran!" Minako literally jumped out of the booth to go after Ran who walked by the window with Luna and Artemis to go to the Crown Game Center. Turning around and flashing a V-sign, Minako headed out the door shouting, "I'll figure it out Usagi!"

Sweat dropping, Usagi watched Minako leave only to soon be followed by the Inners and Outers [except Chibi-Chibi and Hotaru]. "I'm doomed." Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki looked at Usagi and then followed after the others, wishing to fill their curiosity. "Hmn? They left me to pay the bill?!"

"Don't worry Usagi, I got it. After all, my daddy is rich."

"Thanks Hotaru!" Usagi got up to head to the door but was stopped by Chibi- Chibi who pointed to a radio playing softly on the counter. Usagi walked up to the counter and turned up the volume. "It's **_M_**."

/"Maria" There is someone I should love;  
every person who has ever been hurt...

As I look around,  
everyone busily hurries on by.  
I noticed that this year as well  
the signs of winter have come very soon.

Again, somewhere in this city today  
two people will meet and fall in love;  
the curtains are abruptly opened.

Even so, everything, eventually,  
someday, has an end.

Again, somewhere in this city today  
two people split apart;  
the curtains are quietly dropped.

"Maria" There is someone I should love.  
At times I feel very lonely.  
But my needs are all filled  
by the person I should love.

"Maria" There is someone I should love.  
At times I bear very deep wounds.  
But they are all healed  
by the person I should love.

"Maria" Everyone is crying.  
But I want to believe.  
So I'm praying now that this is my final love.

Beginnings come at random,  
but endings always have meaning./

Usagi looked thoughtfully at the radio playing the song. 'But is that someone I should love be Mamoru or Ran. Is my own curtain in my heart being closed and opened to Ran? I need REAL advice on this and there is only one person that can answer these questions of a sixteen-year-old daughter. Mom.'

* * *

'Okay, Ran went down to Central Control under the Sailor V game with Artemis and Luna. Probably to investigate the enemy and that Sailor Anima-mate, Sailor Aluminum Siren. Now what to do...' Minako noticed from her hiding place that the other Soldiers including the Three Lights had followed her. 'Ah hah, just perfect! Seiya Kou! Now to get the plan in motion.' Minako crept silently to the back towards the Sailor V game and opened the secret door.

Upon entering, Minako immediately noticed the odd contraption of Rans'. Minako made her way over to Ran who was busily watching a screen. Minako pretended to look interested and peered over Ran's shoulder. "You know, what could studying this for hours do to help?"

"A few months ago I had found my brother in here. Who knows, we just might miss some vital clue."

"Well...you better hurry and finish up, because I invited some friends over for dinner tonight. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not. Am I required to help prepare the dinner?"

"Don't know. It's not my house."

"Who's coming and if it's not your house, then who's is it?"

"The Sailor Soldiers and the Three Lights. Oh, and it's at Usagi's and your place."

"Oh." Ran took off his contraption and turned off the screen. "Luna, Artemis, I'm going home to prepare, okay?"

Artemis looked over from his screen. "Sure thing—"

"No you don't have to Ran. I'll go to Usagi's house in your place to prepare. So..." Minako shoved Ran back into his seat and smiled too sweetly. "You can come back later."

"Okay. Luna can you go with Minako now?"

"NO!" Artemis, Luna, and Ran looked at Minako and her outburst. "I mean no. I can get it. In fact, you come with Artemis tonight as a date."

"Well—"

"Then it's settled. Got to go!" With that Minako zoomed out of Central Control and out into the arcade. Minako located the Three Lights with the other Soldiers and pulled the three away. "Seiya, Yaten, Taiki. Why don't you guys come over to Usagi's tonight for a party?"

"What?! Minako—" Makoto and Ami grabbed Rei and whispered in her ear, "This must be Minako's plan."

"Ah."

"So how about it you three? Well I'm going to tell you right now, I'm not taking "no" for an answer. So be there. Eight o'clock tonight. Got it?!"

"I'm not going anywhere because you're bossing me—"

"Of COURSE we'll be there Taiki. And Yaten is coming as well. Who else is going?"

Minako shifted her shoulder to nod towards the rest of the Sailor Soldiers. "All of them of course."

"Oh great," stiffed Yaten sarcastically. "This is going to be bad."

"Great." With that Taiki turned and left with Yaten and Seiya chasing after them.

"Hmn. Here comes the fan girls. Don't feel one bit sorry for them." Haruka pointed out the door at the opposite direction of where the Three Lights went. "Minako—"

"Got to go to Usagi's!" Minako ran out the door and towards the direction the fan girls were coming from.

"Oh dear. Haruka, Michiru, could you tell Minako and Usagi I couldn't make it tonight?"

"Sure thing Setsuna."

"Thanks Michiru."

* * *

"Mom, I'm home." Usagi and Chibi-Chibi went into the kitchen to look for Usagi's mom when she didn't hear a response. On the kitchen table was a letter addressed to Usagi from her parents:

_Usagi,_

_Your father and I are going out to a meeting in the city about the crime problems and then taking a trip your father's boss offered us. We are going to dinner with him and his wife, then heading off to see a ballet. We'll be back around eleven o'clock. Take care of Chibi-Chibi. Shingo is staying at a friends, since we trust you enough to stay at home by yourself._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

"Great, that means it's just us and Ran. Although I don't know when Ran will be back home. I hope soon—" Suddenly the door bell rung interrupting Usagi's musings. "Coming!" But Chibi-Chibi had already raced to the front door and opened it. "Chibi—"

"Hello Usagi! Hey, can I talk to your mom?"

Catching up to Chibi-Chibi, Usagi grabbed her and sat her down on the floor. Facing Minako, Usagi smiled and sweat dropped. "Well that makes two of us. My mom isn't here and I'm staying by myself tonight. Oh, but Ran's here I suppose..."

'Perfect!' Minako clapped her hands together and then grabbed Chibi-Chibi to go to the kitchen, after kicking the front door shut. "Well...I know what we can do about that..."

Usagi locked the front door and followed Minako into the kitchen. "So what are we going to do?"

Smiling mischievously, Minako set Chibi-Chibi down on the table, much to her dislike. "Well, first we are throwing a party. And yes the Three Lights and SEIYA is coming. Second we are going to have some mature fun with Luna and Artemis obviously watching [because they will never allow me to do anything]. And third, we'll be finding out if Ran has the same feelings as you do."

"WHAT?! Minako—"

"Trust me, it'll work. Now..." Minako pulled out some pots and pans. "We have to get a party ready."

"Oh joy..."

* * *

At five to eight o'clock, the door bell rung revealing the Inner Soldiers with three large pizzas in hand. Usagi invited the Soldiers in and led them to the living room which was cleared for the party. "I thought we ordered pizza."

"You did," answered Makoto setting down the pizzas. The pizza guy was outside so we just paid him and said we'll take it. I bet you burnt any attempt at cooking. Am I right, Usagi, Minako?"

"Right you are." Minako jumped over and took a peak at the pizzas. "Thank you for buying. I bet the only one who can cook would be you Makoto."

"Actually, Ran can cook quite well. I've tried learning with him watching me, but it always ends up disastrous until Ran saves the day!"

"Ahh..." Minako smiled coyly at Usagi. 'Well at least I know Ran can cook up a romantic dinner. Say for two—?' The door bell could be heard and Chibi-Chibi had rushed out the living room again. "I'll get it!" Minako rushed to answer the door after checking who it was. "Ah, welcome the wonderful Three Lights!"

The Three Lights entered and greeted the Soldiers. "Now the party—ouff!" Ran had opened the door and smacked it into Minako. Haruka, Michiru, Luna, and Artemis were all with Ran.

"I'm sorry Minako." Ran stepped aside to let the others in. "I didn't know you were there."

"That's all right. We were waiting for you anyway."

"Yes well, Ran probably wouldn't have left if we had not dragged him here. It's a good think Haruka and I stopped by the Crown Game Center to see if he was still there. By the way, Setsuna couldn't come."

Yaten raised an eyebrow at Ran. "Didn't think you would be much of a game freak."

"Yes well..."

"Forget that, let's party!" Minako led the way to the living room and turned on the radio. "Usagi can you get the drinks? Seiya go with her!"

* * *

Usagi went to the kitchen with Seiya grumbling behind her at Minako's bossy attitude. However, when he realized he was with Usagi alone, things seemed better to him. "Hey Usagi—hmn?" Seiya caught sight of a picture on the counter of Usagi and Mamoru. 'Her boyfriend...'

* * *

Back in the living room, Makoto, Ran, and Ami were dishing the pizza onto plates. Minako turned to face Ran. "Hey Ran, why don't you go help Usagi and Seiya with the drinks?"

Setting down the spatula, Ran nodded. "Sure." Ran left for the kitchen.

"You're lucky that Ran's such a saint, Minako," commented Rei who joined Minako. "He does nearly everything you say."

Giggling, "I know. That's what makes it so easy. Better follow."

* * *

"Usagi is that your boyfriend?"

"Hmn?" Usagi turned to the picture and nodded. "Yes, his name is Mamoru. He's studying in America. He—" Usagi stopped herself and went to the refrigerator.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Seiya had come up behind Usagi and grabbed her shoulder gently.

"Nothing. Why would you ask?" Putting on a fake smile, Usagi faced Seiya.

"Because you are on the verge of tears." Seiya placed his hand on Usagi's cheek, but she pulled away from his grasp. "You miss him a lot and don't want your feelings to waver." Usagi turned towards the refrigerator again and pulled out drinks, ignoring Seiya's comment. Keeping his gaze on Usagi, Seiya looked at her pitifully. "You want him to remain constant and loyal. But a person's heart can be easily wavered and shifted in times of absence. You are trying with all of your might to not let go..." Seiya pulled Usagi around to face him again, startling Usagi who dropped and shattered a cup.

"Usagi, you...can't hang on one person forever..." Seiya leaned in to Usagi who was crying now. "You can't think that he will be faithful always..." Seiya lowered his face to kiss Usagi [on the lips] but Usagi turned away and Seiya kissed her cheek instead. "Odango ata—"

"Usagi are you all right? I heard glass breaking." Ran walked into the kitchen with Minako sneaking quietly behind him. Ran stared at Usagi and Seiya and smiled. Forced or natural was unknown to Usagi and Seiya. "Am I interrupting?"

Minako noticed an unconscious flexing of Ran's fist.

Usagi pulled away from Seiya quickly and wiped away her tears, praying Ran hadn't noticed. "Yeah, Seiya just startled me and I dropped a glass. Do you mind helping Ran?" Usagi could notice that her own voice was wavering. Usagi tried to force down her sobs and tears away but couldn't. Usagi excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Minako decided to come out from hiding. "Ran go check on Usagi, she might have injured her leg from the glass." Watching Ran leave, Minako marched up to Seiya and "accidentally" shoved a broom too hard into Seiya's chest causing a yelp of pain. Considering Minako has a killer spike in volleyball, that is going to hurt. "You, clean up. I'll get the drinks."

* * *

Ran followed Usagi to the upstairs bathroom and sat on the bathtub as she sat on the toilet seat. "Usagi, your leg is injured." Ran got up and went to the cabinet to get the first aid kit. Taking care of Usagi's wound, Ran decided to bring up the subject of what happened in the kitchen. "Usagi...was Seiya bothering you? I notice that the Three Lights could be cold sometimes..." Ran went to the sink to wash his hands. 'I shouldn't have said that. Today, I just saw Seiya transform into Sailor Star Fighter on those battle clips I took. That means Taiki and Yaten are the rest of the Sailor Star Lights...'

Usagi wiped away her tears and faced Ran. "No...I..." A scream of glee was heard downstairs but Usagi ignored it. "Ran..." Ran sat back down on the bathtub. "Is it so wrong to love more than one person? What do you think?"

"There are many ways to love someone. And I doubt you are referring to a friend kind of love. And yes, I don't think there is anything wrong with loving more than one person. As long as your heart is in it...because you can't change the feelings in your heart." Usagi contemplated Ran's words but was interrupted by a scream of terror. Ran stood up abruptly. "What was that?!"

Ran opened the bathroom door and rushed down the stairs with Usagi behind him. Ran stopped Usagi before entering the living room. A Sailor Phage was attacking. 'Who is that?!' Usagi noticed a camera and a notepad on the floor. 'A reporter?!' Stepping back even further, Usagi pulled out her broach. "Moon Eternal, MAKE-UP!!"

Eternal Sailor Moon rushed to the scene and threw a pizza pan at the Sailor Phage to get it away from Chibi-Chibi. The Inners rushed out of the living room with the Outers behind them to transform. Taiki and Yaten ran the opposite direction just as Sailor Star Fighter came in soon followed by Sailor Venus. The rest of the Sailor Soldiers soon joined in as well. However, they had a little dilemma.

"Star Gentle—"

"No! Not indoors!"

"This is ridiculous. Eternal Sailor Moon, how big is this room?!"

"It's twelve tatami mats big."

"Normally that would be big, but like this, it's small."

"Uhm...Sailor Soldiers, I don't mean to interrupt, but the monster is attacking." Ran sweat dropped and pointed to the Sailor Phage who was holding out a wine bottle.

"Star Gentle—"

"NO!! Starlight, Honeymoon Therapy KISS!!" The Sailor Phage was turned back to a reporter and fell down. The Sailor Star Lights made their leave [through a window] and left the Sailor Soldiers. Only Sailor Star Fighter turned around and bid good luck to Ran before leaving.

The Sailor Soldiers de-transformed back to normal and helped the stirring reporter up and out of the house. Usagi looked around the living room. "AHH!! It's a complete and utter mess!"

"Ehh..." Sweat drop. Rei pulled out of her stupor and looked at Ran. "Setsuna said you turned Usagi's living room back to normal once, right? Can you do it again?"

"My living room? What are you talking about?" Even more sweat drops.

Ran smiled at Usagi and the others. "Of course I can fix it." Ran once again walked out to the center of the living room and summoned his powers. Ran's eyes started to glow a blue-white color and his pupils faded away from sight. Raising his hands the living room started to glow and distort. "/ Return the living room to the way it was before the party begun./ " The living room returned to normal and to the Sailor Soldiers disappointment, the pizzas were gone as well.

"Ahh...too bad."

* * *

"Well, what do you think Minako?" shouted Haruka. The Sailor Soldiers were all piled into Haruka's car as she was driving back to their houses for them.

"Hmn...well..." Minako folded her arms over her chest and smiled broadly. "Isn't it obvious?"

Everyone sweat dropped at Minako and face faulted. "Not all of us call ourselves "the Goddess of Love and Beauty," Minako. I myself am not too noticeable at things such as romance."

"That's right Ami, so just leave that to me!" Minako furrowed her brows and smiled brightly to the others. "Ran is SO in love with Usagi."

* * *

"I'm sorry Usagi."

"For what Ran?" Usagi and Ran both sat on Ran's bed, both in their pajamas. Ran sat leaning against the headboard and Usagi sat at the end of his bed.

"Well...I at first wanted to say for the whole party thing. But that really isn't what I wanted to say..."

"Well, talk to me." Usagi scooted up closer to Ran. "What's on your mind?"

"I...I am sorry for walking in on you and Seiya...like that. I shouldn't have interrupted."

"Ran." Usagi sat next to Ran on his bed, leaving her slippers on the floor. "I'm really glad you did. Because Seiya was making me feel uncomfortable. When I'm with you, I can talk about almost anything...especially Mamoru. But it's not the same with everyone else. It's like...you have always been there to talk to."

Ran smiled at Usagi's words and looked towards the window. "Your parents are coming back. I can hear their car." Ran looked at Usagi who smiled contentedly out the window to the moon. Ran turned to the radio and turned it on softly.

/It would be nice  
if we could throw away everything  
except that which is most important;  
Reality is just cruel

Whenever I close my eyes  
you're always there,  
smiling

Ah-Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
I hope your smiling face  
will stay with me without fail

Are all people sad?  
they go and forget, yet...

For that which you should love,  
for that which gives love:  
give it your all

Ah- when we met  
we were so awkward  
We've taken the long road;  
we've hurt each other along the way

Ah-Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
I hope your smiling face  
will stay with me without fail

Ah- when we met  
we were so awkward  
We've taken the long road,  
but we've finally arrived/

"So that's where you got that line from."

Ran looked at Usagi confused as she turned her attention back to Ran. "Until the day I reach eternal sleep, I hope your smiling face will stay with me without fail. It was from this song...Dearest."

"Yeah..." Ran turned off the radio as Usagi got off his bed. Ran got off and hugged Usagi briefly and kissed her cheek quickly. Usagi and Ran both blushed but Usagi returned that sign of affection and then left. 'And it's true, Usagi...you are my dearest. And here we are.'

* * *

DONE!! Woah, that was long (sixteen pages). But it's mainly because of the songs. I hope you all like this. And I took some things from the Sailor Stars episodes and incorporated into this chapter. I noticed I didn't have Hotaru much; I'll make it up to Hotaru. Like I said, all songs are by Hamasaki Ayumi. Please don't take the lyrics, because it takes a while to translate. You can probably find it on the Internet though. The first song is "still alone," then "**_M_**," and at last "Dearest." She is a REALLY AWESOME singer. Anyway, I'll try to get out the next chapter soon. Ran's starting to tower over Usagi [and then some other things].

Also, everyone have a good Tanabata [those who live in Japan] (laughs)? Oh, Tanabata is the Star festival in Japan. Actually, if I recall correctly. Takeuchi-sensei made a Chibi-Usa's picture diary on Tanabata. It's after Volume Ten...I think. It's always on July seventh.

::.This chapter will be late since isn't working correctly.

Please review!

-Sailor Moonac


	9. Chapter Seven: Final Decision

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing (I didn't check so I don't know as I am typing this)! Well, this chapter is kind of late...I was busy (Sorry). I was working on a fan art for this story. I might post it [once I'm done]. From here on out, the story line [for Sailor Moon] is not going to fit with the Anime or Manga completely. Bits and pieces of each, mostly more Manga. Hmn...nothing else to say so on with the chapter.

* * *

Rainbow

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Seven: Final Decision

"Ran I swear if you grow anymore, you will be tall as a mountain soon. I mean just last week you were barely taller than Usagi! Now you tower over her!" Ikuko looked Ran up and down to see that his jeans were once again too short for him. 'Good thing I only bought a few pairs. I guess I could give them to Shingo when he grows older.'

Ran smiled sheepishly and placed his hand behind his head scratching it. Usagi came up behind him and stood on her toes, yet she still didn't reach his height. By now, Ran could probably count as a sixteen year old considering he grew at least a few centimeters each night for the past ten days since the party Minako threw. Now, he could match up to Seiya's height of "5'5" and more.

"Do you need help with breakfast, Ikuko-mama? I kind of feel awkward just standing here." But Ran didn't wait for an answer as he already went to the refrigerator. Usagi went to the cabinet to pull out some silver wear for breakfast and went to set the table.

"Of course Ran. And we will have to go shopping again today." Ikuko sighed and sweat dropped. 'How can one boy grow so much in less than six months?! I should get clothes that are too big for him. That way, I can just sew them to fit him and then undo the stitches when he grows.'

Within an hour, breakfast was over and Ikuko, Usagi, Ran, Chibi-Chibi, and Luna were in the car and driving to the city. Within a half hour, they were at a department store outside of the main Tokyo Central district picking out clothes for Ran. Luna sat on top of Ran's shoulder as Ikuko browsed for more suitable clothing for Ran while Chibi-Chibi held on to her dress. Usagi went out to look at some of the latest fashions for teenage girls.

"Oh, Ran what do you think about this one?" Ikuko held up a pair of pants that were way too long for Ran. "Don't worry dear, I can sew it up to fit."

"All right then..."

Luna eyed Usagi and jumped off Ran's shoulder to join her master. "Usagi what are you doing?"

Usagi was staring intently at a dress that was way to expensive for Usagi's budget. "I remember. Last year, I wanted the latest outfit off the runway, but didn't have any money to buy it. But Mamoru said that he wanted to make me happy and bought it for me, spending all of his money." Usagi broke her contact with the dress and looked down at her own outfit. "This was the dress Mamoru bought me."

Luna's expression became somber at Usagi's recollection of Mamoru. "Usagi..."

Usagi lifted her hand to wipe away her tears. "I miss him so much and Ran..."

"Yes Ran..." Luna frowned and looked at Ran who was posing in front of a mirror. 'Ran is such a dear. I would hate to see him hurt, just as I hate to see Usagi hurt. Oh Mamoru, why aren't you sending Usagi's actual clear responses--'

"Usagi! Hey Usagi!"

Usagi wiped away the rest of her tears and looked up to see Seiya waving at her with Taiki and Yaten frowning behind him. Usagi looked down at Luna who nodded and waved back while making her way towards the Three Lights. "What's up?"

"Well, can I talk to you? Like...alone?" Seiya motioned to Taiki and Yaten who both glared at Seiya slightly before leaving them alone. Seiya eyed Luna but shrugged. "Usagi I wanted to apologize for what I did back at that party. I...got caught up in the moment and couldn't help but..."

"Kiss me?" Usagi kept her gaze down at her feet as Luna looked up at her in concern.

"Yeah...I mean I know you have a boyfriend and all. But it's not like he's even contacting you--"

Usagi looked up startled. "How do you know that?! Even my best friends don't know that."

"Ran does." Seiya turned away from Usagi. "I saw you crying weeks before on the school roof. And with all those times you talked about him...I..." Seiya faced Usagi again. "I was the one that sent you those cards."

"What? Seiya...?"

Seiya reached into his pocket and pulled out a new card. This time, it was a picture of a bright star. "This is Sagittarius Zero Star. All of your answers lie there. And all of my dreams lie there as well."

"Seiya--"

Seiya ignored her and turned around to walk away. He waved at her without turning around and met back up with the other Three Lights. From Usagi's point of view, they seem to be angry at Seiya and reprimanding him. Yaten and Taiki cast a glare at Usagi and then left with Seiya.

Usagi flipped the card around and noticed it was the exact same cards that she has been receiving. 'So it wasn't Mamoru, but Seiya...' Usagi flipped it over back to the picture side. 'Sagittarius Zero Star...I wonder where it is. And what does Seiya mean by "All of your answers lie there?" I think it's time that I talk to the other Soldiers...' Usagi pocketed the card and went to her mom, Ran, and Chibi-Chibi who were still browsing for clothes for Ran.

"Mom, Ran, I'm going out to Sendai Hill for a while. I'll be back by dinner." Usagi faced Chibi-Chibi and picked her up. "Is it okay I bring Chibi-Chibi with me?"

"Sure dear, but tell me, which one do you think would look better on Ran?" Ikuko held up a pair of black pants and a light gray one as well.

"Uhh...the gray one."

"I thought so too, well I'll see you tonight Usagi."

"Right, bye mom. Bye Ran." Usagi headed out of the department store with Luna at her heels.

Ran stared after Usagi. 'Something's bothering her.' Ran frowned.

"Well, if you didn't like the pants, then why didn't you say so? Here's the black one." Ikuko shoved the pants into his hands.

"What? Oh no, I--"

"Go!" Ikuko shoved Ran into the dressing room and slammed the door into his face. "Humph, Ran was so nice when he was shorter. Stupid teenage hormones."

* * *

"I'm afraid Rei isn't here. She's helping at a physic store today. I'm not sure what for though." Mr. Hino continued to sweep the steps of the Hikawa shrine. Phoebes and Deimos flew down onto Usagi's shoulder. "Ahh, usually does two crows only like Rei, I'm surprised Usagi."

"Yeah, well thanks Mr. Hino." Usagi bowed and left through the Torii gate. Phoebes and Deimos stayed on Usagi's shoulder until she left the entrance to the Hikawa shrine. Then they flew back to the trees.

Usagi headed to the city holding Chibi-Chibi's hand and decided to look around for Rei. 'I guess I could look for the others, but I might as well tell Rei first. She'll be quite mad, but probably not as mad as Haruka. Thankfully it'll be harder to find Haruka, that way, I won't have to face her wrath soon.' Usagi sweat dropped raising an eyebrow, err, whisker of Luna.

"Chibi."

"Hmn?" Usagi looked over to a small shop across the street to where Chibi-Chibi was pointing to. The window had an eye painted on it and a hand beneath it which said, "Seeing Shinto." Usagi waited for the traffic to slow and then crossed to street to the shop. Usagi peered into the window but couldn't make out much and went in.

"Hello, is anyone here?"

"Hello, is anyone chibi?" Chibi-Chibi giggled and pulled out of Usagi's grasp to look at a crystal ball. Luna went after Chibi-Chibi to make sure she doesn't break anything and Usagi looked around the store.

The store had low lighting with odd accessories hanging around. From sutra beads to rosary beads, ofudas, ink, calligraphy pens, a small alter for the dead, etc. Usagi peered into the crystal ball which Chibi-Chibi and Luna were examining. Usagi saw nothing in there except an enlarged, upside down face of herself. "Hmn?" An image of Mamoru flashed in Usagi's mind, and then an image of Ran.

"May I help you?" A woman with colored robes came out of a back entrance covered in curtains. The woman was completely covered in shawls and only her eyes could be seen.

"Yeah, I was looking for someone." Usagi turned around and faced the woman. "Are you a priestess?"

The woman's eyes went wide for a second but returned to her normal gaze. "I guess you could say that." The now known priestess narrowed her eyes at Usagi and then turned around and opened the curtain covered door. "Please, come in here. You seemed to be troubled."

Usagi glanced her questioningly and then grabbed Chibi-Chibi and Luna to follow the woman into the back room. The woman ushered Usagi and Chibi-Chibi to sit on the cushions while she sat down on a stool. The woman cleared her throat and then faced Usagi in the eyes. "Like I said, you seem to be troubled, do you mind talking about it? Don't worry, things like this are always confidential, err...unless it involves something really bad."

Usagi blinked. "Well, I'm worried...about my boyfriend."

The woman's eyes went wide. "Do you think he is cheating on you?"

Usagi blinked again. "No. More like I'm cheating on him-"

"You're cheating on your boyfriend?!"

Usagi blinked once again. "Hmn? No of course not. You see, my boyfriend is studying in America and I think I-no I fell in love with one of our friends. Ran he's such a sweet boy..."

"So you fear telling him about that?"

"No...not really. In fact, I don't think he would mind. But I can't tell him."

"So you are afraid?"

Usagi looked away from the woman. "No...it's not that I won't tell him. It's because I really CAN'T tell him. My boyfriend has been studying in America for about six months now...but..." Usagi clenched her fists onto he skirt and she squeezed her eyes shut. Luna looked up at her in concern and Chibi-Chibi placed her small hand on Usagi's clenched fist. Usagi opened her eyes at Chibi-Chibi and smiled, her eyes filled with tears. "But...I haven't been able to contact him at all."

The woman's eyes narrowed.

Usagi unclenched her fist and looked at her promise ring. No, engagement ring. The ring Mamoru gave her. "All of the phone calls have been unanswered and he has only been sending cards of stars to me...no he hasn't." Usagi pulled out the card Seiya gave her. "Even these weren't from him." Usagi dropped the card and started crying into her hands.

The woman stood up and walked over to pick up the fallen card. "Sagittarius Zero Star...Usagi if this has been happening for months, then why didn't you tell us?"

Usagi looked up at the woman as she pulled off her shawl revealing a concerned Rei. Rei looked at Luna and held up the card. "Do you know about this Luna?"

Luna frowned and lowered her head. "Yes, both Ran and I were the only ones that knew. We knew from the start. I shouldn't have promised Usagi anything." Luna looked at Usagi. "I'm really sorry, princess."

"Chibi..." Even Chibi-Chibi could sense the changing moods and wasn't cheerful.

"Rei...I just...I don't know." Usagi buried her hand into her face and cried some more.

Rei dropped to her friends level. "Usagi..." Rei hugged Usagi.

"I don't know-w why Mamo-ru-ru hasn't contacted me-e. I...Chibi-Usa."

Rei glared at that statement. "Mamoru wouldn't forsake you. He couldn't..." Rei looked at the card. 'At least, I hope he wouldn't.'

'Mamoru, please tell me why you are doing this to me. I need to see you...' An image flashed inside of Usagi's head. 'Ran...' Another image flashed inside of Usagi's head. '...Mom...?' The picture of the department store and Tokyo Central flashed in her mind.

Usagi snapped her eyes opened and removed her hands to face Rei. "I think my mom and Ran are in trouble!"

"What?!"

Usagi stood up and wiped her tears away. Her Sailor Soldiers instincts kicked in. "At Tokyo Central!" Usagi faced Rei. "We have to check it out!"

"Right!" Rei tried to get up but soon tripped back down. "Ugh, remind me not to help the T.A. school for anything physic."

Within a few minutes, the girls had rushed out of the shop and were heading towards Tokyo Central with Luna and Chibi-Chibi. Rei had changed back to her normal clothes and Chibi-Chibi was in Usagi's arms. "At this rate, we'll be too late. Tokyo Central is far away."

"We could try to get a bus."

"A bus wouldn't go to Tokyo Central if something were happening there." A car drove by but stopped at a curb. The window rolled down and Hotaru Tomoe's head poked out.

"Hotaru!" The girls rushed to the car and peered inside. Dr. Tomoe was in the driver seat and Hotaru was in the passenger side. "Dr. Tomoe, can you take us to Tokyo Central, it's an emergency."

Dr. Tomoe nodded. "Get in."

Soon they were a block away from Tokyo Central and they definitely didn't miss the many people who were running the opposite way. "If I drive any further, I might hit someone."

"That's all right dad. You get out of here." The girls got out of the car and ran against the many people. They did catch a few words such as "monster," "psychopath," "insane," and "demonic."

Within a few minutes they were by the department store that Usagi had went to earlier that day. The department stores window were all shattered and the front door was blown open. Sailor Lead Crown was floating above a Sailor Phage, who was facing a transformed Ran, with a boy who looked a lot like a younger Ran...

"That's A! Ran's twin brother."

"Yes more like evil twin brother--"

"Mom!" Ikuko was lying unconscious against the wall of a department building and it appeared that Ran was trying to divert the enemy's attention away from her.

"Usagi you can't do anything like this; Soldiers, transform!!" Luna motioned to Chibi-Chibi. "Chibi-Chibi come with me!"

"Chibi, chibbii, chibi soldier."

Usagi pulled out her broach just as Rei pulled out her transformation wand and Hotaru raised her hand into the air. Chibi-Chibi pulled a censor from her pocket and looked at it before placing it back in to her pocket. Chibi-Chibi took off her heart broach off her dress. "I think that means 'I am a Sailor Soldier too.' Moon Eternal..."

"Mars Crystal Power..."

"Saturn Crystal Power..."

"Chibi-Chibi Crystal Power..."

"MAKE-UP!! [CHIBI-UP!!]"

* * *

"Ugh." Ran fell to the pavement trying to dodge an attack from the Sailor Phage. Ran looked up at A who looked exactly as he last saw him two months ago [still shoeless] except the fact that his eyes looked glazed and he had two odd golden bracelets on his wrists...

Ran gasped as an attack came his way. Ran turned around and saw he was too close to Ikuko. 'Have to block--' Two metallic wings sprouted out of Ran's back and shielded him from the attack. However, the attack was too strong and blew him straight towards Ikuko.

"Silence Wall!!" Ran collided with a barrier in front of Ikuko and slid down it.

"Ran!" Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Mars, ran towards Ran and Ikuko. Eternal Sailor Moon went to check her mom while Sailor Saturn helped Ran back up. Ran folded his surprisingly bendable metallic wings so it would be out of Saturn's way. "Mom, Mom!"

"Ikuko-mama I think, will be fine. I'll get her out of here." Ran picked up Ikuko along with their shopping and opened his metallic wings slowly. Ran cast a look to Eternal Sailor Moon and then to A who was smirking. A smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes, for they still looked dazed...

Eternal Sailor Moon looked up to A and then back to Ran who had his metallic wings opened completely. "It'll be all right Ran." Ran nodded and flew off. A's smirk turned into a glare and he teleported away in a swirl of bodily ribbons.

"He must be going after Ran. Sailor Moon, I'll go after Ran. Can you and Mars handle it?" With a nod from Sailor Moon, Saturn took off after Ran with her deadly glaive catching the glare of the afternoon sun.

The Sailor Phage didn't wait until they were ready to fight as it attacked immediately. Mars and Moon both dodged the attacks as Moon was holding Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon. Mars countered with her own attack. "Mars Flame Sniper!!"

With A gone, Sailor Lead Crow didn't bother to just stand around as she deflected Mars's attack with her own. "Galatica Tornado!!" The tornado struck Mars's arrow and swirled it into it's vortex, throwing fire everywhere.

"Moon, Chibi-Chibi get down!" Mars dodged her returning fire and it struck the Sailor Phage instead. "Moon, I'll get Sailor Lead Crow!" With that, Mars went to challenge Lead Crow.

Sailor Moon dodged an attack from the Sailor Phage and deposited Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon by the side of the department store saying to her that it was too dangerous. Sailor Moon summoned her Eternal Tier but was unable to attack as it fired an attack at her. The Phage continued it's assault forcing Moon to dodge all of the attacks. Of course, she couldn't dodged them all and she had to use her Tier to form a barrier. 'I have to strike back, but I need a distraction...' A glowing pink light soon shot at the Phage and blasted it off it's feet. Sailor Moon looked over to the source and saw Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon holding a heart scepter. 'That'll do.'

Eternal Sailor Moon took flight and held out her Tier. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS!!" The Sailor Phage was turned back to a human man. Eternal Sailor Moon flew down next to him and lugged him up. She lugged the man to Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon with some difficulty, even flying. But she did get him out of the way in time just as another tornado struck the area he was laying. "Mars!"

Sailor Mars dodged another attack from Lead Crow and countered. "Mars Firebird Strike!!" A phoenix bird charged at Lead Crow who flew out of the way. The phoenix collided with the ground creating a cloud of smoke. Lead Crow flapped her wings to blow the smoke away but saw that Mars was nowhere in her sights. "Above you! Burning Mandala!!" Lead Crow turned around to see fire rings charge at her. She closed her wings, just as Ran had done, to attempt to block the attack. It blocked most of Mars's attack, but sintered her wings, forcing her to the ground.

"Sailor Lead Crow! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy-"

'Can't get hit by that!' Sailor Lead Crow leapt into a telephone booth and disappeared into the ground.

Sailor Moon lowered her Tier and looked at the area where she was. "She got away..."

"Yeah, and this place is a mess." Mars rested her hands on her knees. "Phew, that was a workout. Never jump twenty feet high and run around in high-heels. You're lucky you can fly Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon laughed and looked around. "I guess we find Ran and get him to fix it. You were great Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon."

"Chibi!"

* * *

Ran laid Ikuko gently down on the living room couch and placed a blanket over her. Ran left the house and started to fly back to Tokyo Central when A confronted him, appearing in a swirl of ribbons as usual. "I was actually expecting you A."

"C. Miss me?" A smirked once again, but like before, it couldn't reach his eyes. His eyes were just blank, and an endless void of blackness. "You're getting old."

Ran glared at A. "Aren't you going to ask me to come back to you?"

A's eyes went wide and his smirk turned into a huge grin. "No brother. I instead..." A held up his hand and summoned a black energy ball. Ran noticed those golden bracelets were glowing. No, the crystal on it were, the two black crystals. "Well, why don't you fill in the blanks."

Ran narrowed his gaze even more, but his gaze soon dropped into a sad one. "Instead you want to kill Usagi for taking me away."

"Wrong. I instead want to kill you, C."

Ran gasped as A chucked the energy ball at him, knocking him deep into the pavement of the suburbs. "I think you might actually enjoy that, considering you keep hitting the ground like that."

Ran gasped in pain as his metallic wings dismantled itself and disappeared. "A, stop this."

"Why? Because you don't want to be killed like I killed B? I thought we were the strongest on Earth. But then I find out there was a four-leaf Clover. Master Sailor Galaxia killed her. If I kill you..." A lowered himself onto the ground above Ran. He raised his hand and summoned another energy ball. "If I kill you, then I WILL be the strongest on Earth. Then I can conquer it."

"You're forgetting the fact that to conquer the Earth, you'll have to go through the Sailor Soldiers first." A gleam of metal flashed in front of A who jumped backwards to avoid it. It being the Silence Glaive. "And I believe we are the strongest beings on Earth. That being Sailor Moon." Saturn placed her glaive in front of her in a defensive position. "And you should also understand that I am the Sailor Soldier of Death, Rebirth, Silence, and Destruction. Guarded by the Silent Star of Saturn, I am Sailor Saturn."

"Am I supposed to be afraid? You can't stand up to my power, especially when I have Master Sailor Galaxia on my side."

"My duty is to release death and destruction. That is the purpose of my awakening. But my duty is also to protect, that is the reason in which I release my power. You will truly know what it means to be afraid." Saturn narrowed her eyes on A's wrists. 'Those bracelets! The Sailor Anima-mates that we faced all wear them. As do Sailor Galaxia.'

A smirked and raised his hand. "We'll see. Black Lightning!!" The sky instantly darkened and a black bolt of lightning shot out of the sky into A's open palm. He gathered it and chucked it at Sailor Saturn and Ran.

"Silence Wall!!" A barrier was raised to protect Sailor Saturn and Ran so the attack just bounced off to the sides destroying the street. "Ugh..." Sailor Saturn pushed the attack back at A and charged at A, swiping grandly with her glaive. A de-materialized and appeared behind Saturn. Saturn in one quick flick of her wrist smashed the end of her glaive (without the blade) into A's face, sending him into a wall.

A de-materialized again and was in front of Ran who was still on the ground.

"I'm not stupid. And I know how to use this glaive."

A smirked and blasted Saturn who blocked it again. A flew into the air and used his "Black Lightning" again. However, instead of summoning it into his palms, he just sent it flying at Saturn.

"Silence Wall!!" Saturn held up the barrier and glared at A through it. 'He's powerful, but not enough.' Saturn threw off the attack and jumped into the air. The Silence Glaive then started to glow. Saturn lifted it above her head. "Silence..."

"What good will a barrier do, do you plan to trap me?" A flew to the ground just as Ran got up and flew out of the way.

Saturn smirked and her eyes glazed over only leaving a dark purple color. "...Glaive..."

A gasped. 'It's not the same thing!'

Saturn brought down the glaive in one quick motion. "...SURPRISE!!" A huge ball of energy bursted from the glaive and charged at A who couldn't de-materialize fast enough. A was sent crashing into a wall as the energy circled him, restraining him from moving. A tried to resist the attack but it was too powerful.

"A..." Saturn landed next to Ran, eyes still oddly glazed. Saturn smirked.

"Beautiful, the suffering at the moment of destruction."

"Galatica Puppet!!" An energy attack came off from the side of Saturn and Ran. Ran dodged the attack as Saturn blocked it. Sailor Tin Nyanko landed down next to A. She waved her hand at A and the attack dissipated around him. Tin Nyanko turned her attention to Saturn and Ran who had come up behind her. "Sorry, but my Master Sailor Galaxia would be very displeased if something were to happen to her newest...prodigy." A telephone booth appeared behind Tin Nyanko and both A and her stepped inside of it and disappeared.

"They got away..." Saturn blinked a few times and her eyes returned to that of Hotaru Tomoe.

"Saturn! Ran!" Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon, and Sailor Mars ran up to Sailor Saturn and Ran. "Are you all right."

"Yes, we're fine. However, my brother A..." Ran looked to his surroundings. "Well, we seem to have made quite a bit of a mess."

"Think you can fix it Ran?" Mars creased her brows together.

"Yes." Ran stepped away from the Sailor Soldiers and opened his metallic wings. " /Return everything to the way it was before the bad guys attacked./ " The area surrounding them started to glow and a faint glow could be seen in the direction of Central Tokyo. The Sailor Soldiers all de-transformed and Ran returned his clothes back to normal.

"Usagi, you have to tell the others about Mamoru!"

"Mamoru?" Hotaru looked at Usagi who frowned. "What's going on?"

"Later," mumbled Usagi. "I need to go home and see my mom...bye."

"Bye Usagi..." Rei and Hotaru headed off towards Sendai Hill as Usagi, Ran, and Chibi-Chibi left the other way.

* * *

Usagi, Ran, and Chibi-Chibi made their way home silently not mentioning anything about what happened today. Ran decided to question Usagi about what happened at the department store earlier with Seiya. "Usa--"

"Have you ever heard of something called the Sagittarius Zero Star?"

"What? No." Usagi handed Ran the card from Seiya.

"Seiya gave this to me at the department store. He said he was the one who gave me all of them...meaning Mamoru really hasn't contacted me at all for months..."

Ran took the card and looked at Usagi sympathetically. "It's obviously a star, but there are so many stars in the universe, that it is impossible to really figure it out. Why don't you give me all of your cards, then I can run it through the computer." Ran looked at the Kanji on the card. "Have you ever heard of the Sagittarius Zero Star?"

"No..." Usagi noticed a few pink butterflies around. 'What a pretty scent.' She saw Chibi-Chibi was holding a censer. 'Did she get that from mom? I guess that's where the scent came from. Wait a second!' Usagi looked at the Kanji of the star again. "Ran, I remember, one of the cards had the words Sagittarius Zero Alpha...I think it was a nebula."

"Sagittarius Zero Alpha? Then this star must be in the region. I'll investigate it tonight." Usagi, Chibi-Chibi, and Ran had finally arrived back home. Ikuko greeted them at the entrance hall.

"Ran, what happened to me?"

Ran smiled sweetly. "You were exhausted and collapsed. It's all right, I finished the shopping and I'll cook dinner tonight. Okay?"

"Okay dear. I'll go lie down in my room." Ikuko went upstairs to her room and closed the door.

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were such a good liar. Speaking of which, what did happen?"

Ran walked to the kitchen with Usagi and Chibi-Chibi behind him. "We were leaving the department store when an attack came in front of us. It knocked Ikuko-mama out unconscious." Ran went and got some ingredients from the refrigerator. "I couldn't really protect her. My powers were useless and it seems A's power has increased..."

"Yeah, I saw those bracelets. I think it's called a Galactic Bracelet. All of the Sailor Anima-mates wear them. I'm not sure why...but..." Usagi went and got two glasses of water for herself and Chibi-Chibi. "...But if those bracelets are removed...the wearer will die..."

Ran stopped cutting the vegetables. "...That means A will die...Saturn was right."

"Saturn? Hotaru?" Usagi blinked. "What did she say?"

"_'Beautiful, the suffering at the moment of destruction.'_ She seemed odd. Not like Hotaru."

Usagi took a sip of her water and frowned. "It probably wasn't Hotaru. You were probably talking to Saturn."

"Of course, she was transformed."

Usagi shook her head. "No, when Hotaru transforms. She takes the form of the Silent Soldier of Saturn, Sailor Saturn. But she still has the mind of Hotaru Tomoe. But there are times when her eyes turn ice cold. That is when you know the true Saturn is here. She becomes the true Silent Warrior. At that point, Hotaru Tomoe is no longer there." Usagi took another sip of her water. "You should be careful, when Sailor Saturn truly arrives, it usually isn't something good. Sailor Saturn was originally awakened to bring destruction." Usagi shivered slightly at that thought. "That was last year, but I stopped her. Hard to believe all that power could be packed into Hotaru huh?" Usagi giggled.

Ran blinked at Usagi. "Whoa. She must have a lot of responsibility to not use that power."

Usagi smiled and stood next to Ran. "Don't worry about it. Saturn knows what she is doing. And I won't let A die." Usagi turned away from him. "I'll save him. Now, less talking and more cooking! I'm hungry!"

Ran smiled at Usagi. "Usagi, there's something else..."

"What?"

"...A said he wants to kill me now, and not you..."

Usagi blinked. "WHAT?! That brother of yours seriously needs some reprimanding!" Usagi sighed. "Well, I guess I know what else I have to tell the other Soldiers besides Mamoru..." Usagi started to leave the kitchen with Chibi-Chibi bounding off after her.

"Usagi."

"Yes Ran?"

Ran sweat dropped. "Can you drive?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, you see...it's just that...when the Sailor Anima-mate attacked, Ikuko-mama was rendered unconscious and I flew us home. So her car is still at Tokyo Central."

Usagi blinked and then sweat dropped. "I'll call Haruka. No doubt she'll be mad, especially about Mamoru." With that Usagi left, but Chibi-Chibi decided to stay behind.

"So it's just you and me Chibi-Chibi."

"Chibi?"

"She can't understand you, and where's mom?" Shingo entered after Usagi left.

"She's not feeling well, I'll cook dinner tonight."

"Well, better you than Usagi."

"..."

* * *

At dinner that evening, Ikuko had joined them reluctantly complaining she had a headache and wanted to stay in bed. Ran definitely was a good cook, because nothing for one thing was burnt. About half way through dinner, the doorbell rang.

Usagi groaned. 'Why do I have the feeling this is not going to be good.' Usagi got up and went out the kitchen. 'It had better not be Haruka. She was mad enough as it is. Well at least she got the car back for me...' Usagi peeked through the eye hole but couldn't see anyone, even with the porch light on. 'What was the point of this thing anyway. You can't even see outside when it's dark.' Usagi opened the door.

"...I think you know who I want..."

Usagi vein popped. "Do you always have to come when I'm eating dinner? A cigarette isn't going to help my appetite." Usagi turned around and shouted down the hall. "Ran! It's for you!" Ran soon came down the hall and frowned when he saw his guest. Ran and Usagi both stepped out onto the porch to join their guest and closed the door.

"May I ask what brings you here Lieutenant Gingetsu?"

Lieutenant Gingetsu stubbed out his cigarette and pulled a wire out from his visor. "Plug this into you module. She might as well watch too, so summon two."

Ran held out his hands and summoned two identical visors without the gloves. He handed one to Usagi who just eyed it curiously. Ran placed it on his head and Usagi copied his action. Ran took the wire and plugged into the side of his visor. The screen was fuzzy for a few seconds but then showed the department store in black and white. It showed Ran and Ikuko leaving then getting attacked. Then finally a transformed Ran coming out of the smoke holding an unconscious Ikuko and their shopping. The screen turned fuzzy then. Both Usagi and Ran removed their headsets and it disappeared immediately.

"See, your powers are strong, but whoever it was that attacked us months ago is stronger than you are." Lieutenant Gingetsu turned to Usagi. "I know you and your friends are the Sailor Soldiers. I only told the Council that Ran was staying with a Sailor Soldier. After they saw this clip from the security camera, they decided it was best if Ran stayed where he was for his own protection and the protection of others."

"So you're saying Ran doesn't have to go back to the Research Institute?"

"Yes, he's all yours."

"YAHOO!!" Usagi jumped and up and hugged Lieutenant Gingetsu briefly before grabbing a shocked Ran and squeezing the life out of him. "You don't have to worry about getting sent back anymore!"

Ran broke out into a huge smile and hugged Usagi back. "Usagi..."

Lieutenant Gingetsu turned around and started to leave. "Ran if you need to contact me, you know how to reach me. And when your time is near, call me. I have to know that the last of the Clover Three are terminated." With that he left.

"The last of the Clover Three? What is that?" Usagi pulled away from Ran.

Ran frowned. "He must think A is dead. But he's not. He's worse than dead."

"Ran..." Usagi pulled Ran into a hug again and buried her face into his shoulder. "I'll save your brother. I promise." They stayed like that for a few minutes. "Ran?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for always being there for me. I'll always be there for you now Ran. Until the day...you reach eternal sleep." Usagi pulled away from Ran and smiled. "Who knows, miracles can happen. So you might not have to..." Usagi tiptoed and placed her hands on Ran's shoulder for balance. "...So you might not have to leave me..." Usagi placed a kiss on his cheek and then went back inside.

Ran placed a hand at where Usagi kissed him. "If only Usagi. If only..." Ran looked up at the half moon as a drop of liquid hit the ground beside him.

* * *

Done. I hope you like, it! And I hope the long chapter makes up for it being so late. (Laughs) Anyway, I tried to make sure all of the attacks were correct for the Sailor Soldiers and I know Ran doesn't have metallic wings in the Manga. Only Suu does, but if Ran can summon and teleport things, surely he can create wings.

Yes, I took Saturn's infamous line from the Manga. Sorry, but I just love that line. I know some things for this chapter are off from the Anime, but I'm not keeping it the same. Nor am I keeping it the same to the Manga.

Please Review!

-Sailor Moonac


	10. Chapter Eight: Rising Fear

Author's Note: Thanks again to those who reviewed! And to Yami Nocturna [again]. I swore it said rebirth in the Manga! I don't know, I'll just keep it like that. And I had to kill Suu off, this isn't a story about her! (Laughs) Oh, and this will be my last update in a while. I'm almost back to school now, so I won't be able to update that often. Oh, I changed when the Sailor Starlights figure out the Sailor Soldiers identity [and likewise]. Up until now, no one knows about each other. "GAME" is of course by Hamasaki Ayumi. Remember the timeline isn't that of the Anime or Manga. Well enjoy.

* * *

Rainbow

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Eight: Rising Fear

Ran laid in bed staring at the ceiling as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. He laid unable to sleep and it was well beyond midnight. His mind kept wondering to when Lieutenant Gingetsu came in the evening. Lieutenant Gingetsu said he was free, but was he really free? With him being a three-leaf Clover, who can he be freed of anything...of his destiny...? His destiny, what was that? Ran wasn't sure what it is, but he knew for a fact that Usagi would not be a part of it.

'She doesn't want me to leave her. But I have to. I can't live very long, and besides...' Ran got up from the bed and went over to the table. He pulled the lantern that he got for Usagi's, Chibi-Usa's, and as well as his own birthday towards him. Summoning his powers, he lit the candle and set it back at the center of the table. Ran laid his head down on his arms and watched the flame dance against the glass, causing odd shadows all over the room.

Within a few minutes, Ran was feeling sleepy and closed his eyes. '...Mamoru...Usagi...' A tear trickled down his cheek.

* * *

Usagi woke up and looked over to her alarm clock. "Seven fifty-five..." Usagi yawned and rolled over back to sleep. 'Seven fifty-five...' Usagi bolted out of bed. "Seven fifty-five?! Where's Ran?!" Usagi grabbed her school uniform and dashed to the bathroom just as Shingo came out.

"Late again as usual. She'll probably break that perfect record she had so far." Shingo shrugged and went downstairs to breakfast.

Ten minutes later, Usagi with a toast in her mouth bolted out the door, desperate to make it to school in time. After a five minute run, Usagi bursted in to her classroom and slumped down in a chair next to Ami.

"Almost late Usagi. What were you doing last night? Say with Ran?"

Usagi swallowed her toast that she stuffed into her mouth and glared at Minako who had an unusual smirk on her face. "Nothing. Ran just didn't wake me up this morning. Come to think of it, I didn't see him downstairs at all." Usagi pulled out the cards Seiya gave her and passed it to Ami. "Ran went to sleep early last night, so he didn't get a chance to look at these. Speaking of Ran, guess what?" Usagi smiled broadly to the others who exchanged looks with each other before looking at Usagi.

"What?"

"Ran's free. He can live with me now. He doesn't have to go back to that prison anymore!"

"Wow. That's great." Makoto pulled a chair next to Usagi and placed her arms around her shoulders. "That means you're stuck with him. And besides, Ran won't have to worry about using his powers anymore."

Ami looked up from the cards. "What changed their mind? Surely something of National Security can't be let loose so easily."

"Well...Lieutenant Gingetsu said they saw our battle yesterday and thought it was a good idea to keep Ran with me so I can protect him." Usagi smiled at that thought and unconsciously shifted her engagement ring.

Makoto saw her shift her ring. "Usagi about Ma—"

"They think YOU can protect Ran?! You are so clumsy, and stupid, and forgetful—"

"MINAKO!!" Usagi glared angrily at Minako who shrugged her shoulders to Makoto. When Usagi looked away, she shot Makoto a warning look. Makoto and Ami nodded. "I'm, not that clumsy, and stupid, and—"

"Miss Tsukino, would you please quit shouting, we can hear you fine. Now, we have to begin class."

Usagi flushed and took her seat as did the other girls. "Sorry Sensei-san." The Three Lights walked in as well and took their seats, Seiya behind Usagi.

Halfway through class, a note was dropped on Usagi's desk from behind her. Usagi eyed the note and looked behind to Seiya who was semi-paying attention to class. When he saw her look, he flashed her a smile. Usagi turned away and opened the note.

_We all need to talk at lunch. Rei will meet us at our usual spot._

_-Minako_

Usagi looked over to Minako and nodded. Ami and Makoto themselves looked at each other and frowned knowing they will have to bring up that subject soon.

* * *

"So, what do we need to talk about?" Usagi munched happily on her lunch considering the fact she didn't eat much of a breakfast this morning.

"Well why else would I be here for lunch than to talk about something important?" Rei crossed her arms over her chest.

Usagi swallowed her food with an audible gulp. "To hound the Three Lights."

Minako giggled a bit but her expression changed almost immediately. "Rei obviously told us of what is happening yesterday...do you mind telling us about it?"

Usagi put down her lunch and looked down. "If Rei and Hotaru already told you, then why do you need to hear it from me?"

"Usagi we need to know why Mamoru hasn't contacted you all of these months. We need to know everything from you." Ami pulled off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Makoto placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "And besides, if Mamoru is doing this on purpose to you, them he'll have to answer to all of us." Nods of agreement could be seen from the others girls.

"He..." Usagi broke down in tears. "He hasn't contacted me from the beginning. Since the day he left to now. I call him everyday, write letters to him every weak, and e-mail him a lot as well, but I always get a message that says it can't be delivered. He hasn't contacted me one bit."

"Usagi, did you call the school—?"

"Or asked Motoki?" Ami nodded with Makoto's question. "Usagi, give me his e-mail address and I'll e-mail him. Did...Ran try?"

"Of course." Usagi wiped away some of her tears and sobbed a bit. "I haven't called the school nor asked Motoki—"

"Stupid! That should have been the first—no second thing you should have done! The first thing you should have done was told US!" Rei glared at Usagi but softened when Usagi sobbed some more. "Usagi, I'll call the school tonight, that way it'll be morning there in America."

Minako wrapped her arms around Usagi. "And I'll ask Motoki if he was able to contact Mamoru after school."

"Well, since all of the jobs are taken, I'll bake some cookies for you Usagi, all right?"

Usagi smiled slightly. "Thanks guys..."

"Now that is our little bunny!" All of the girls laughed except Usagi who smiled instead.

* * *

Seiya stood by the trees watching the Inner Soldiers talk with each other while Yaten and Taiki near him.

"Seiya, we have to concentrate on finding the Princess. You can't keep hanging over Usagi."

"I know Yaten. But when I am around her, I just feel calm. Like when I'm with the Princess. Also, I once swore I could smell the Princess around her."

Taiki shifted from the tree. "Actually, I can remember the same smell from Usagi."

"And I thought I was imagining things. I've noticed something from Usagi since the moment I saw her. But before I saw her at the airport..."

"What is it Yaten?" asked Taiki.

"I could sense a power shift..." Yaten crouched down onto the ground and placed his hands on it. "It's as if this planet is dying."

Seiya frowned. "Don't let those Outer Soldiers hear you say that. They will just blame it on us." Seiya looked over to Usagi and saw her crying. 'Usagi...'

* * *

"Motoki! Hey Motoki, you around?" Minako peered over the counter of the Crown Game Arcade with Artemis over her shoulders.

"Minako, I thought it was you." Motoki came out from the back with a few boxes of toys.

"Do you need help with those?" Minako went to Motoki and grabbed a box.

"No it's too heav—" Seeing how Minako lug the box over her shoulder, he sweat dropped. "Yeah, can you help me fill up the game with toys." Motoki led Minako to the two games and opened them. Minako and Motoki poured in the toys and closed it. Motoki went to one of the games and placed his keys in it to turn it on. "I've been having a bit of trouble with this claw, it won't move correctly—"

"Yes that's nice Motoki," said Minako impatiently throwing the box over her head to form a pile with the other box. "But I need to talk to you; it's important."

Motoki stopped fiddling with the game. "What is it?"

"Mamoru."

"Mamoru?" Motoki frowned. "What about him?"

Minako noticed the change in his tone. "Actually, yeah. What about him? You sound so cold."

Motoki faced Minako and folded his arms. "That jerk hasn't been answering any of my phones, none the less try to call me. He must be trying to ditch me."

"You too?!" Minako faced Artemis and nodded to each other.

"What is this about?"

'Might as well break it to him.' Minako took a deep breath and exhaled. "Mamoru hasn't contacted Usagi at all."

"That JERK! How could he be doing that Usagi?! He better not be cheating on her—"

"Motoki." Artemis climbed back onto Minako's shoulder to match Motoki's height more. "Luna and I ourselves haven't been able to reach him. It almost seems as though he has disappeared."

Motoki blinked at Artemis. "That...that isn't good. So..." Motoki looked down a bit ashamed. "...He isn't doing this on purpose."

"We don't thinks so. Say, why didn't you ever tell Usagi. Surely you must have felt something wasn't right."

"Well..." Motoki fidgeted nervously. "I was just angry at him. After the first week, I though he just didn't care. And sometimes I even stay up to one in the morning just to call him at America time. But nothing. I just got angry and decided not to bring up the subject, that way I wouldn't be even more angrier at him for talking to Usagi and not me. I had no idea he hadn't contacted anyone at all." Motoki ran his hands through his hair. "Just call it male pride."

"Tell me about it."

"Artemis."

* * *

"Hmn..." Ami looked at the e-mail she had gotten back in a few minutes. "Unable to deliver."

"That usually means the account wasn't created, it's a wrong e-mail address, or it was closed." Setsuna sat beside Ami at Setsuna's home over a cup of tea.

"Yes, I wonder if Ran could trace this."

"He tried, but didn't have such luck. Ran would have surely told me if he did today."

"Today?"

Setsuna sighed at took a sip of her tea. "When I went to Usagi's house today while you guys were at school, I noticed Ran was a bit depressed, even with the news of his freedom." Setsuna paused and contemplated her words. "He seems nonchalant about it and even more depressed instead."

"Why would he feel that?" Ami took off her glasses and looked Setsuna in the eyes.

"I think it's because of Usagi. Deep down, he does want to go back to the Research Institute regardless of what he says. He must want to be taken away so Usagi won't have to mourn his death. She will just mourns him leaving. And you know how much he cares for Usagi. Minako said he was undoubtedly in love with her."

"That makes so much sense. But, wouldn't Usagi suffer if he left. She'll be losing Mamoru and Ran."

"I know. For a genius like Ran, he sure can be dense at times." Setsuna felt the first smile of the day come to her.

* * *

Makoto looked into the oven as the cookies were baking, there aroma filling the air of her apartment. Makoto had decided to bake two batches of cookies. One for Usagi alone and the second batch for everyone else to share.

Makoto stood up and went to the sink to start washing the dishes. 'Hmn...maybe I should bake another batch for the Three Lights. Although, getting the cookies to them would be difficult considering they are usually mobbed by fans...' The timer went off for the oven, signaling the cookies were done. Makoto pulled out the first cookie tray revealing bunny shaped, heart shaped, and even double heart shaped cookies. Obviously for Usagi. The second cookie sheet had plain circle designs with an occasional star or two.

"I hope Usagi will like these." Makoto looked outside the window and saw that it was getting dark already. "Rei should be calling soon..."

* * *

"Yes...Mamoru Chiba...never came?!" Rei listened intently to the phone and used all of her knowledge of the English language to attempt to communicate with the American.

"Yes, we have a student by the name of Mama-mo-ru Chibi-a, a Japanese student. However, he has not reported to any of his classes. We have sent the police to investigate his apartment but it is completely deserted. In fact, he hasn't even reported in to get his keys to his apartment. I'm afraid we have declared that he isn't attending this school. Why do you ask, is he missing?"

Rei furrowed her brows in and after a few seconds of contemplating what the man said, she spoke in a heavily accented voice. "Yes...see, we have not been able to contact him. It was since he left for America. We are worried."

"Yes, miss I see your concern. However there is nothing we can do." The man of the phone paused a bit and Rei could hear typing in the background, presumably on a computer. "Actually, I checked the school database and about seven months ago, there was a plane crash in the Pacific Ocean. The plane was heading from Japan to the United States...there were no survivors. The reason of the plane crash is still unknown and some official say the plane was shot down..."

Rei gasped and covered her mouth. "You are saying that he died?"

"I'm very sorry. But there is a chance. They still haven't released word as to the deceased. I really am sorry, from his high school records, he was a remarkable student. I am truly sorry."

"Yes, thank you." Rei hung up the phone before the man could reply. 'Mamoru, dead? He can't be, he can't die so easily, not everything he's been through...' Rei rushed out of her room to look for her Grandfather in the shrine. "Grandpa? Grandpa?"

Mr. Hino came out of his room and saw Rei running towards him. "What is it Rei?"

Rei paused to catch her breath. "Where are the old news articles that you keep?"

"In the back shrine, but why do you want them?"

"I have to check on something." Rei rushed to the back shrine and waved to her Grandfather. "Thanks." Rei stopped in her room to grab a lantern and went out to the back shrine. 'And I thought Grandpa was wasting his time keeping every important article in the newspaper.' Rei opened the door to the shrine and set her lantern down beside her as she kneeled next to a box.

After ten minutes of looking, Rei found the article she was looking for. "No..."

_**Plane Crashes in the Pacific**_

**Yesterday, the plane flight 2130 had crashed into the Pacific Ocean. There were about 120 passengers on that plane, not including the crew, and there are no survivors. **

**The plane took off at noon and had flown for about three hours, or about 146 miles from Tokyo International Airport. The plane was heading to the United States when apparently the Plane crashed. The cause of the crash is unknown but international officials are investigating as we speak. Satellite images that were taken that day near the area shows some kind of bright light around the plane. It is presumed that the gas tank of the plane exploded, causing the light.**

Next to the article was a black and white picture of the light.

Rei slumped down by the wall, article in hand. Phoebes and Deimos flew in and landed on each shoulder, attempting to comfort the priestess. "Usagi...oh no..."

* * *

Usagi sneezed as she was attempting to do her homework. She had noticed that from the moment she got home, Ran was trying to avoid her. At first, she thought it was innocent and that he didn't mean it. But as she tried to talk to him, she noticed he was indeed trying to avoid her. Usagi slumped down on the pillow she was sitting on. "But why would he do that—"

"You are talking about Ran are you?" Luna sat on Usagi's bed with Chibi-Chibi next to her. "I noticed he's avoiding talking to us today. He was like that all morning, and I found him sleeping by his table in the morning. The lantern candle was just about to burn out."

"Lantern? Oh, lantern." Usagi closed her eyes and thought back to last night. 'Was Ran upset about A? The fact that A wants to kill him now and not me must have depressed him. They are twins...' Usagi stood up and marched to the door. "Well that still gives him no right to be rude!" Usagi opened the door and then slammed it without going through it. "NO! I can't do that!"

Luna and Chibi-Chibi both sweat dropped at her. "Did we miss something...?"

"Did we chibi something."

Usagi slumped down on her bed next to the two. "How can I say he has no right to sulk. I mean, I sure would sulk."

"Care to fill us in Usagi?"

"Hmn?" Usagi looked at Luna. "You're smart, you can figure it out." With that, Usagi opened the door and went through it this time.

"Oh yes, I'm smart, but I can't read minds."

"Chibi smart but chibi read mind!"

Ran stood by the stove and stirred absentmindedly until the stew was as thick as molasses. Ran sighed audibly when Usagi came in.

"Don't you give me that!" Usagi stood next to Ran on her toes and puffed her face out angrily. "Now, talk."

Ran looked at her and continued to stir the stew. "I don't want to talk."

Usagi went back onto her heels. "You sure are sour today. What is the matter?! I am here to talk." Usagi went on her toes again to reach up and pull Ran's cheek. "Where's that smile I love? Where are those warm eyes I always see? And where is that spirit of living that is always near?! Well?!"

"Hiding from you and your screaming." Shingo threw his pencil down on to his notebook. "Hello, I'm trying to work here. And Ran, just to let you know, I am not eating that tonight."

Ran blinked at Shingo and turned off the stove to leave the kitchen.

"Ran!" Usagi shouted after him and was about to follow him, but was stopped surprisingly by Shingo. "Shingo?"

"Just let him be. Whatever happened, he'll get over it. He just needs time. Sometimes people just needs some space, especially from your constant yelling."

"Hey—"

"And Ran is just like that. Whatever is going on with him, it obviously has to do with you."

"Me? Why it doesn't have anything to do with me!"

"Right. I swear, you are the only blind in this family. Mom knows, dad knows, and even I know! The only person who doesn't know is YOU!"

Usagi sweat dropped. "Are we talking about the same thing here?"

"Yes, do I need to spell it out for you?"

"I guess so because I don't see why Ran is sulking because of me." Usagi shoved a pencil and a pad at Shingo. "Start spelling."

Shingo threw the pad and pencil down in frustration. "Now listen closely. Ran. Is. In. Love. With. YOU! Now do you see?" Shingo sat back down in his chair that he rose from, yelling at Usagi.

Usagi blinked. Then she blushed, big time. "No way! Really?"

"Ran I bet is jealous of you always thinking about Mamoru. It's Mamoru this, Mamoru that. Sheesh! If he's not talking to you, then dump him!"

Usagi's blush disappeared instantly. "I can't do that..."

"Why not? Because I like Ran's stew when he isn't screwing up because of you. Now go profess your love to him so he can cook correctly already!"

"You...I...UGH!" Usagi stormed out of the kitchen.

"You know I'm right!" shouted Shingo after her. "Stupid Usagi."

Usagi stormed into her room and flopped down on her bed, nearly squashing Luna and Chibi-Chibi. Usagi buried her head into her pillow and screamed a muffled scream. She pulled the pillow away and looked at Luna. "Ran doesn't love me does he?"

Luna blinked in surprise. "You figured it out?"

"No, Shingo practically spelt it out for me. It was so much easier when I loved him and he didn't return the feeling."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, because...Mamoru."

"Yes Mamoru..." Luna eyed Usagi's wrist communicator. 'Rei just called. I should tell Usagi tomorrow. No, we should tell her. Usagi will need our support.' Luna looked back at Usagi and saw that she was crying. 'Undoubtedly. I wonder does Ran know.'

* * *

"Mamoru is dead. Usagi..." Ran closed his eyes and opened them again. He was standing in front of the window and he had definitely heard the conversation Rei and Luna had. He was busy focusing on that conversation that he didn't hear the one Usagi had with Shingo. "It is odd that I'm not mourning. In fact, I feel glad...NO!" Ran clutched his head. "I'll just be like A!"

Ran went and sat down on his bed. "There will be quite some people mad at me. Indefinitely." Making up his mind, Ran left his room and headed to Usagi's room. Before entering, he could hear Usagi sobbing but pushed the welling emotion in his heart away. Ran knocked a few times before entering.

"Usagi?"

Usagi looked up surprised at Ran and smiled at him. She motioned for him to sit down beside her. Ran remained standing. "Usagi, I need to tell you something."

Usagi's eyes widened. 'Ran has super hearing. Does he know about Shingo and my conversation?' Usagi smiled at him and wiped away her tears. "What is it?"

Ran sighed. "I've been thinking about this all day and I've decided. I've decided to go back to the Research Institute."

Usagi gasped as that was not the answer she wanted to hear. She abruptly stood up. "Why?"

"Because I can't live like this. A, my own brother wants me dead! You'll be in danger. This life is a lie to me. I will die soon and Mamoru is already dead—"

"What...?" Usagi's eyes went wide and it turned glassy. Luna stood up and glared at Ran.

"Look, you'll find out sooner or later, but Mamoru died in a plane crash. I myself will die soon if I don't return to the Research Institute. Either way, you'll end up alone and I rather you mourn me leaving than me dying before your eyes." Ran looked Usagi in the eyes with a poker faced expression. "I believe this is my destiny. To be alone."

Ran turned around and opened the door. "I'm sorry Usagi, but I have made my choice." With that he closed the door with a snap.

Usagi's tears flowed freely now. She turned and faced Luna who nodded indicating that Mamoru was indeed dead. Usagi screamed.

* * *

Ran covered his ears as his own tears fell down his face. Although his super hearing prevailed and he could hear Usagi's scream loud and clear. Ran turned to the radio and turned it on hoping to block his super hearing.

/Little by little the warmth you left me with is going out  
If it's gone completely, what will my body mean?

Seized with several impulses, I'm lost in a maze with no exit  
The sense of reality suddenly urges me to find the way out  
Oddly enough, why can't I leave this place?

I can smile naturally about this time tomorrow  
As if nothing had happened  
I've always walked in such a manner  
But I can't control this game as I wish

The moment I say something  
Everything may slip down through my fingers like sands  
And I can only wait as time passes by calmly

I need no false words  
Which I'll probably forget about this time tomorrow  
I had made this game a little longer than usual  
No problem, I'll be able to find another one

I can smile naturally about this time tomorrow  
As if nothing had happened  
I've always walked in such a manner  
But I can't control this game as I wish

I need no false words  
Which I'll probably forget about this time tomorrow  
I had made this game a little longer than usual  
No problem, I'll be able to find another one

Please tell me that this pain is surely an illusion  
Please tell me that I'm not like myself at all now  
Please tell me, because otherwise, I'll yearn for your warmth again/

Ran closed his eyes and listened to the song. "Stupid song. I can't play with Usagi's heart as though it were a game...but this isn't a game..."

* * *

Usagi walked home from school the next day by herself. Ran hadn't showed up for dinner last night and once again did not wake up Usagi. The girls had discussed about Mamoru during lunch and Usagi had cried the entire time. She was late to class and even classmates and her teachers could see something was wrong. For one thing, her eyes were puffy red and Naru had tried to ask about it, but got no response. Even Seiya had stopped hitting on her. And as for the cards he gave her, they lay forgotten in Usagi's book bag.

"Hmn?" A few pink butterflies flew above Usagi. 'What a pretty scent.'

"Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi ran up to Usagi holding a censer. Usagi picked her up and smiled weakly. "CHIBI!!" Chibi-Chibi pointed to a tree in which Sailor Lead Crow stepped up behind from.

'Sailor Lead Crow!' Usagi set Chibi-Chibi behind her on the ground. "Chibi-Chibi run!" Chibi-Chibi however stayed close and hung onto her leg.

"Usagi Tsukino, or should I say Sailor Moon? Hmn?" Sailor Lead Crow took a menacing step towards Usagi who backed away with Chibi-Chibi. "Give me your starseed."

"Usagi!" Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki had run up behind Usagi from the direction of the school.

"Hold it right there Three Lights!" Lead Crow held up her hand and an attack was summoned. "Or should I say Starlights!" Lead Crow sent the attack at the Three Lights, Usagi, and Chibi-Chibi. The Three Lights jumped in front of Usagi to protect her, also transforming in the process.

"Fighter Star Power...!"

"Maker Star Power...!"

"Healer Star Power...!"

"MAKE-UP!!"

The Starlights blew away the attack and Star Fighter sent her own attack up against her. "Star Serious Laser!!" The star attack collided against Lead Crow whose wings were still damaged from Sailor Mars, preventing her from flying.

"Usagi!" Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako all had followed Usagi as well and were now next to her. "You guys are the Sailor Starlights?!"

"Great, and all for Usagi. You must be glad now Seiya." Yaten turned and glared at Usagi and noticed Chibi-Chibi and her censer. 'That's...!'

"Well look at that, all of you are here." Lead Crow smirked and pulled out a capsule from her bracelet. "Good. I can kill you all here. And besides I have a score to settle with you Mars."

"What?" The Sailor Starlights looked at the girls who were pulling out their transformation items (including Chibi-Chibi).

"Moon Eternal..."

"Mercury Crystal Power..."

"Mars Crystal Power..."

"Jupiter Crystal Power..."

"Venus Crystal Power..."

Chibi-Chibi Crystal Power..."

"MAKE-UP [CHIBI UP]!!"

"Hmn. Good, now you can all die, that is. Once I retrieve your starseeds!" Lead Crow took flight with great difficulty [because of her wings] and threw the capsule at them. It struck the ground and a black hole was ripped open. "I'll pull all of your starseeds out of the black hole once you are dead!"

The Sailor Soldiers and Sailor Starlights all ran away from the growing black hole and Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon was in the arms of Sailor Moon in the air. Sailor Moon could see that they were in trouble, considering she was the only one that could fly. "You guys!"

"Hahahaha—ugh—" An attack had struck Lead Crow in the wings. She fell down and saw who had attacked her. "Nyanko...damn you..." Lead Crow fell in the black hole and her body was instantly destroyed. The two Galatic bracelets also shattered releasing a large amount of energy, striking Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon in the air. Eternal Sailor Moon's eyes went wide and her brooch started to glow, de-transforming her. The Ginzuishou shot out of her body.

Both of them few into the Black hole along with the Ginzuishou, but instead of being destroyed, they were just sucked in. A pink butterfly was seen going in as well. "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Tin Nyanko floated above the Sailor Soldiers and readied her attack. "Galatica Puppet!!" String like energy blasted the Sailor Soldiers who dodge most of it. "Fall into the black hole!" Sailor Mercury was struck in the leg and was pulled into the gravitational field of the black hole. However, before she could fall in, a huge amount of pink energy was seen coming from the center swirl of the black hole. The energy expanded and destroyed the gravitational field of the black hole, rendering it useless. Three figures shot out of the now dissipating black hole.

Sailor Tin Nyanko stared in shock as Princess Kakyuu floated in the air with an unconscious Usagi in her arms and Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon beside her. "Damn you! Galatica Puppet!!" Her attack shot out towards the trio with Sailor Star Maker on the ground readying her own attack. However, even before Star Maker could attack, an attack came from the side of Nyanko deflecting the attack. "World Shaken!!"

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune arrived next to the Inner Soldiers with the two cats. Uranus pulled out the Space Sword and lunged at Tin Nyanko. Tin Nyanko jumped to the ground to avoid the airborne attack, but Sailor Neptune was on the ground and she back handed her the moment she came close enough. Tin Nyanko back flipped into a telephone booth and disappeared. Neptune glared at the area where she was. "She got away. At least we don't have to deal with Lead Crow..."

Princess Kakyuu and Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon landed on the ground by the Sailor Starlights. Sailor Jupiter rushed over to take the unconscious form of Usagi away from her. Princess Kakyuu smiled at Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon and patted her hair lightly. "I must thank you for keeping me safe for all that time—" The Sailor Starlights kneeled before their princess. "I knew you were searching for me, but I couldn't be risked exposed to Sailor Galaxia. That is why Chibi-Chibi kept me safe for the time being—"

Uranus had her Space Sword up to Princess Kakyuu's throat. The Sailor Starlights jumped to the defense of their princess but the remaining Inner Soldiers and Neptune had come in their way. "You are an invader to this star system. You and the Starlights. As the duty of an Outer Soldier, I must drive out the invaders."

"Oh yes, some good job you are doing," spat Star Healer as she glared at the people in her way.

Princess Kakyuu raised up her hands on either side of her and Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon stepped in front of Princess Kakyuu to defend her. "It is true that I am an invader to your star system. I came here to escape the destruction of my home planet of Kinmoku, and to seek vengeance on Sailor Galaxia. For some reason, I was attracted to come to this planet even with all the planets out there in the Universe."

Uranus glared at her and then lowered her sword. "Judging from the Starlights reaction, I would assume that you are a princess." Uranus turned to Jupiter who had remained back with the two cats and Usagi. Uranus turned to face Princess Kakyuu again. "Considering that you saved my Princess's life, I must spare yours and allow you to walk away today." Uranus turned to the Starlights who had visibly relaxed. "But you are still to leave this star system, because if you don't, the next time I won't be very nice about it."

Star Fighter looked at Uranus and then the unconscious form of Usagi in shock. 'Usagi's a princess?!'

Neptune caught Star Fighter's shocked gaze. "Yes, Usagi is a princess. She is the heir to the Silver Millennium and Future Queen."

"We should leave and get Usagi back to her house." Mars turned around and led the Soldiers away from the Starlights. The Starlights themselves led their Princess away in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Such a strong power. It must be the Sailor Starlights's Princess. Very well." Sailor Galaxia stood up from her throne. "Sailor Phi, Sailor Chi, I summon you both. A, you may come as well."

From the shadows two twin figures emerged and bowed. Sailor Tin Nyanko led A into the throne room and forced him to bow, herself as well.

"Sailor Tin Nyanko, stand." Tin Nyanko stood up, fear filling her eyes. "You failed to retrieve the Sailor Crystal—"

"Yes but I was out num—"

"Did I ask you what happened?" Galaxia had a poker faced expression so Tin Nyanko couldn't tell if she was angry or not.

"No..."

"Then don't interrupt." Even without raising her voice or changing her expression, Sailor Galaxia could still be menacing without trying to be. "You failed to retrieve the Sailor Crystal today. But we learned who the guardians of this planet is. Although we could sense them from the start, they did not reveal themselves, hiding in lesser forms. You are to take them down." Galaxia held up two small figurines and threw it at Tin Nyanko. "Don't fail."

Tin Nyanko eyed the figurine of a crow and a cat. Tin Nyanko looked at it confused for a moment and then nodded. She departed from the throne room.

"Sailor Phi, Sailor Chi." The two twin figures stepped forward into the light revealing two girls with neon green hair and red eyes. They both wore Galatic Bracelets. "Sailor Phi. You are to take them." Sailor Galaxia tossed four small colored glass balls to the twin girl with the green outfit and the golden staff. The balls were colored navy blue, teal, gray-black, and purple.

Sailor Galaxia turned to Sailor Chi. "These are your targets. Both of you fulfill your tasks first, then I'll give you further instructions. Kill anyone in your way." Galaxia tossed Sailor Chi four colored balls of blue, red, green, and orange.

"As you wish, master." Both Sailor Phi and Sailor Chi disappeared into the shadows.

A stood up and faced Galaxia. Galaxia turned around and went back to her throne. "A, you are to stay here. You can kill your brother when Phi and Chi are done their tasks. He's too well protected. For now, you are to protect this. They will come soon; it is only a matter of time." Galaxia held out her hand and golden energy gathered to form a golden starseed. It levitated slowly to A's awaiting hands in which it disappeared in.

"As you wish, master Sailor Galaxia." A departed with his usual bodily ribbons.

Galaxia stood up headed to the balcony of space. She de-transformed into a woman with long golden-red hair and a cream colored dress. She held out her hand and the crystal on each of her bracelets started to glow along with the Sapphire Crystal on her chest. "Soon, it will be time..."

* * *

"Ran, are you here?!" Makoto carried in Usagi and placed her in the living room couch. She then went to the kitchen to get some water for Usagi who was still unconscious.

"What's going on?" Ran walked into the living room with all of the Sailor Soldiers there. "What happened?!" Makoto came back with a wet towel and placed it on Usagi's forehead.

"Usagi was attacked by the enemy. I think she'll be all—"

"Usagi I'm afraid is in a terrible coma Ran! We tried waking her but if the Starlights' Princess didn't save her, she'll be long dead with Chibi-Chibi!" Luna eyed Rei and the other girls and winked. Confused stares were given to her but they decided to go along with it.

"Usagi, attacked?" Ran looked at Usagi and went over to her.

"Yes, Ran keep an eye on Chibi-Chibi and her for me will you? We need to talk." Luna ushered the Soldiers out of Usagi's house. "Just leave Ran and Usagi alone, I'll explain at Rei's..."

Ran kneeled down by Usagi and removed the towel and touched her forehead. 'She seems stable. But still...she seems to have lost her light...' Ran placed the towel back on and sat down on the couch next to Usagi. 'Usagi, I don't want anything to happen to you. I can't leave you now...yet...'

* * *

Done, extra long. Heh heh, I kind of foreshadowed what would happen in this chapter with Ran. Well, I hope you like it. Next update is in a while, okay? Probably not, well it can't be helped.

Please Review!

-Sailor Moonac


	11. Chapter Nine: Loss

Author's Note: Well, first as always, thank you to those who reviewed; although once again I didn't have time to check. Anyway, if you noticed last chapter, the story is more or less siding with the Manga now. We'll see where the romance between Usagi and Ran is heading now. Oh, and this chapter is a bit bloody. "No way to say" belongs to Hamasaki Ayumi. Yeah me and her songs. **And big note, Eternal Sailor Moon CANNOT use the Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss. **That's why you haven't seen it yet.

* * *

Rainbow

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Nine: Loss

By the time Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo had come home, Usagi was still out cold. Ikuko insisted on sending Usagi to the hospital, but Ran pleaded against it. For the remainder of the day, Ran stayed by Usagi's side on the living room couch and had not eaten since lunch. Chibi-Chibi stayed with Usagi as well, but eventually the need of sleep beat her.

"Ran dear, it's getting late and you haven't eaten anything. Go to bed, Usagi will be fine." Ikuko laid her hand gently on Ran's shoulder as he sat staring at her. "Come on Ran."

Ran shook his head and continued to stare at Usagi. "Well, at least move her into her bed instead of leaving her on the couch." Ran looked up at Ikuko and nodded. He lifted Usagi gently into his arms and carried her up the stairs to her room. Upon entering, he immediately noticed Luna siting on her bed and Chibi-Chibi sleeping soundlessly beside her. Luna jumped of it so he could place her on it.

"Ran it's no use starving yourself worrying over Usagi." Luna hopped over to Usagi and placed a paw on her forehead.

"I know, but I'm not very hungry..." Ran laid his head down on his arms on Usagi's bed and closed his eyes. "I just want to sleep right now..."

Luna frowned at Ran but didn't say anything to let him sleep. Luna left from Usagi's window and jumped down to the pavement below. She started to head towards Rei's shrine. Halfway there she noticed a white cat in the darkness. "Artemis."

Artemis walked over to Luna and greeted her. "How is she?"

"She's still unconscious but Ran hasn't eaten anything or rested since this afternoon. He's just now going to sleep."

"Well he could probably use the rest. Let's get going Luna." Artemis led the way to the Hikawa shrine with Luna trailing behind him. When they finally reached the shrine, Phoebes and Deimos flew down from the Torii gate to meet them. Phoebes and Deimos crowed a bit and took flight again. Artemis looked after them and frowned.

"Artemis, do you notice something..." The trees around them had stopped rustling in the midnight breeze and the moon above them had suddenly become clouded. There was an eerie silence that perturbed the two cats.

"Yeah...I think Phoebes and Deimos senses it as well. Something is going on—" Artemis was interrupted by a sudden noise in the silence. Facing Luna, he whispered, "did you hear that?"

Luna nodded vigorously and moved closer to Artemis. The two crows had settled on the Torii gates and had become silent as well. The noise was heard again, then again, and again. "Footsteps..." Luna eased a bit but noticed Artemis and the two crows were still tense. "Artemis..."

"Evil. It's coming." Luna's eyes widened and her hair started to stand on end. "I can sense it now..." The footsteps were becoming louder and closer. "The stairs."

All eyes were on the stairs as a dark figure appeared at the base of the Torii gate. The figure placed its hands on the entrance to the Torii gates but was deflected back by the sacred barrier. The figure smirked and the Galatic bracelets started to glow. "It's like killing two with one stone. Or in my case, killing four with two stones." The barrier shattered and the two crows took flight.

"Sailor Tin Nyanko?!"

* * *

Rei woke up with a start and jumped off her futon. She slipped into her shoes and grabbed her wand that she kept underneath the pillow. 'Evil broke through the sacred barrier! It must be the Anima-mates!' Rei went out the front of the shrine and saw Tin Nyanko. "Sailor Tin Nyanko!"

Tin Nyanko looked at Rei and smirked. "You aren't of my concerns. Galatica Puppet!!" Rei was blasted into the shrine and knocked out cold. "Now for you four." Tin Nyanko smirked at the cats and crows and held out her hand. "I really don't want to kill you in these forms. Transform."

Luna and Artemis glared at Tin Nyanko and the two crows landed in front of them and started to glow. Their forms enlarged and they took the forms of human girls. One girl had a red jumpsuit, while the other had a dark blue jumpsuit. Both of them had raven black hair and black wings.

"Sailor Phoebes and Sailor Deimos. Perfect." Sailor Tin Nyanko charged at the former crows and attempted to claw them. Both of the Sailor Soldiers took flight and instead the claw hit Luna and Artemis.

"No!" Both Phoebes and Deimos charged down to attack Tin Nyanko, but Nyanko had used her Galatica Puppet attack to restrain the birds from flying or attacking. Tin Nyanko smirked and the two bracelets started to glow. Tin Nyanko fired two golden energy balls and blasted both Phoebes and Deimos's Sailor Crystal out. Both of them turned back into crows and disappeared.

"No..." Luna and Artemis had both tried to get up but they were both bleeding profusely. Both of them started to glow and turned into humans.

Tin Nyanko landed and smirked at them. One hand was holding two crystals and the other was directed at the two former cats. "That makes it so much more easier—"

"No you don't." Rei got up weakly and clutched her wand. "Mars Crystal Power, MAKE-UP!!" Sailor Mars readied her bow and summoned a flaming arrow. "Mars Flame Sniper!! The arrow was launched at a still smirking Tin Nyanko.

"You're dead." An attack intercepted Mars's arrow and a staff was stabbed through Mars's stomach.

"Sailor Mars!!"

Tin Nyanko turned to Luna and Artemis and fired two energy attacks. Two more crystals appeared in Tin Nyanko's hand. "Wouldn't Sailor Mau be so depressed..."

Sailor Chi landed next to bleeding the Mars and smirked. Unlike Sailor Phi, she was wearing a blood red dress instead of dark green pants. Blotches of liquid could be seen on her dress. Sailor Chi held out her hand and blasted Mars. A red Sailor Crystal was blasted out of Mars's body as her body disappeared.

Red eyes, blood red. Lots of red...lots of blood...

* * *

Usagi woke up with a start and looked around to see that she was in her room. Usagi noticed Ran sleeping on the edge of the bed and took her bed sheets to wrap around him, leaving some for Chibi-Chibi as well. Usagi got off her bed to stand by the open window and looked out. 'Oh please just let that have been a terrible nightmare...'

Usagi went to her bed stand and took her broach, knowing deep inside that what she just saw was very real. Usagi headed to the window and stood on the perch, ready to jump out. With her broach clutched tightly in her hand, she jumped out. "Moon Eternal, MAKE-UP!!" Usagi flipped over in the air and flew off to the Hikawa shrine as Eternal Sailor Moon.

Within a few minutes, Sailor Moon landed in the front of the shrine in front of Sailor Tin Nyanko and Sailor Chi. There was a lot of blood on the ground. "Rei, Luna, Artemis, Phoebes, Deimos...you killed them..."

Both of the Anima-mates smirked and held out their hands full of crystals.

Sailor Moon glared at them and summoned the Eternal Tier. "Why you! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS!!" The pink energy charged at the two Anima-mates.

Tin Nyanko looked slightly fearful, however Chi had just stepped forward in front of Tin Nyanko with her staff out. "Galatica Storm!!" A huge gale shot out of her staff and met Sailor Moon's attack in the middle. Both of the attacks exploded at contact and negated each other.

Feathers littered the area of the now wreaked shrine and now both of the Anima-mates were gone, leaving Sailor Moon in the middle of the shrine alone. At her feet were a broken red glass ball and two broken figurines of a cat and a crow. "No...NO!!" Sailor Moon fell to her knees crying and clutching her Eternal Tier.

* * *

The Sailor Starlights along with their princess stood in the distance watching Eternal Sailor Moon cry. Star Fighter's face was full of sympathy and anger. "Princess, we were too late."

Star Healer turned away to not have to see Sailor Moon's tears. "Yes, and it appears the latest Anima-mates is as strong as Sailor Moon."

Princess Kakyuu frowned and nodded. "Yes, all the more reason to stay and stop Galaxia. However, something tells me she is not out biggest enemy..."

* * *

Usagi had told the other Sailor Soldiers the next day at school and were all shocked. They seemed to have all forgotten about Ran since in the morning, Usagi was found sleeping on the couch with puffy eyes by her mom before school. Ran himself had not said anything to Usagi and avoided her all morning.

"It seems Ran still wants to leave..." Usagi looked at the other girls, eyes still puffy as a mushroom. "Right now, I really don't care. I just have to stop Galaxia first and get back the Sailor Crystals..."

"Usagi, you can't mean that you don't care about Ran right now. He is in danger too, remember, A!" reprimanded Ami in slight shock. The girls never really thought Usagi would stop caring about Ran.

"Yeah, if he wants to leave then he should leave. He'll be safer away from me."

Makoto slammed her fist to the table. "That is not true. He needs you to protect him. You need him to protect you. No one is abandoning anyone."

"It's not abandon when you choose to leave." Usagi smiled a fake smile at them. "And really, I can't have anything to do with Ran..."

Minako pulled the other two girls away from Usagi and started to whisper to them so Usagi wouldn't hear. "Usagi's afraid that she's going to put Ran in danger. However, she's also afraid to replace anyone in her heart aside from Mamoru."

"But Mamoru is dead..." Ami looked over sadly to Usagi.

"Yes, but Usagi must still have some hope of him being all right. She just doesn't want to love anyone else." Minako huffed a but angrily. "But you can't ignore the feelings in your heart!"

"Tell that to Usagi." Makoto went over to her bag and fished out the cookies for Usagi. "Here Usagi."

Usagi took it gratefully and started to nibble on them. Usagi had heard the last statement by Minako but pretended not to. Who wouldn't be able to hear Minako when she's shouting? 'Ignore the felling in your heart. I can't love Ran just because Mamoru is dead...Mamoru...' Usagi's eyes started to fill up with tears. 'I won't allow anyone else to die because of me. Ran has to leave, but what about A?

'A would kill Ran when he has the chance, and without me to protect him, then what? I'm the Champion of Justice; I just can't let someone die! What can I do? What should I do?' Usagi finally finished her first cookie and took another one. 'I could talk to the Starlight's Princess. Yeah, that's what I'll do.'

* * *

"Yes, may I talk to your Princess."

Taiki and Yaten looked at Usagi and frowned. "Why do you want to talk to her?"

Usagi looked down. "I just wanted to talk to someone who doesn't really know what's going on...so they won't be biased..." Usagi bowed to the two and started to leave. "I am sorry for having bother you like that. I'll leave."

"No please don't. I would love to talk to talk you Sailor Moon." Princess Kakyuu came out from the manor the Three Lights were staying in. "Please, come in."

The two members of the Three Lights stepped aside for Usagi to enter but glared at her. Princess Kakyuu led Usagi to the sitting room of the manor and beckoned her to take a seat. "What brings you in search of me, Sailor Moon?"

"Please, just Usagi Princess—?"

"Princess Kakyuu, Usagi. What is troubling you?"

"Have you ever lost someone you really love and feel that you are meant to be with?"

Princess Kakyuu smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, I had lost my lover when Galaxia destroyed my planet."

"Oh, I'm sorry—"

"Usagi, please don't say that. You have nothing to be sorry about. It is Galaxia that should be sorry."

Usagi smiled weakly. "I think Galaxia had killed the one I loved as well. I'm not sure, but I believe so..." Usagi wiped away a tear. "But I seem to be falling in love with someone else."

"Ran?" Princess Kakyuu and Usagi looked up to see Seiya at the entrance of the sitting room.

"Seiya..." Usagi looked away from Seiya and focused on the Princess. "Yes Ran." Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see that Seiya had frowned.

"You fear betraying your lover with the boy, Ran?" Usagi nodded. "But if you really love him, wouldn't you follow your heart?"

"But Ran will be in danger with me—"

"But he'll be in danger without you." Usagi looked at Seiya in bewilderment. "I heard your conversation with your friends at school."

"Yes..."

"Look." Princess Kakyuu took Usagi's hands in her own. "It's not easy to find someone to love. I can't tell you what to do, but I can suggest to you to stay with Ran. If you really love him, you would do what your hearts tell you. It isn't a crime to love more than one person, which I'm sure Venus could tell you even better than I can. Just follow your heart."

Usagi nodded and stood up to leave. She turned around to bow to Princess Kakyuu and left the manor. Usagi walked down a street near the manor but stopped when she heard a radio. She looked over to the old woman that was playing the radio softly. "Excuse me, can you turn that up?" The old woman nodded and turned up the radio.

/The old wound left on me  
Begins to ache  
I hide my trembling heart  
And pretend to smile

Even in my age now, I'm the same as before  
As timid as before  
I only learn how to pretend to be strong

Though my heart is filled with feelings to convey  
You see, I seem to be unable to find anyway to say  
If I had not met you  
I wouldn't even have such a perplexing pain

Little by little, I've come to realize  
That my past never heals  
And that it's no use  
Fearing the future I can't deny

How much more courage do I need?  
To say it with my head held high  
"This is the only important thing to me?"

Though I have firm feelings  
You see, I can't find anyway to say as usual  
Everyone is living this way  
With feelings they can't express

Though my heart is filled with feelings to convey  
You see, I seem to be unable to find anyway to say  
If I had not met you  
I wouldn't have such a perplexing pain and...

Though I have firm feelings  
You see, I can't find anyway to say as usual  
Everyone is living this way  
With feelings they can't express/

"The only thing important to me...the most important thing to me is undoubtedly the ones I love." Usagi continued to walk home slowly pondering the thoughts of Minako, Princess Kakyuu, and that of the song. 'People can't express their feelings so well. What about Ran? Does he have feelings for me? Of course he does, that's why Minako went to all that trouble to find out—' Usagi stopped and blinked. "Figures she would forget to tell me. But Shingo already said he does."

'I'm worrying about Ran when Mamoru, Rei, Luna, Artemis, Phoebes, and Deimos are dead. But I should at least have Ran stay. Makoto is right in the fact that Ran needs me to protect him. And as Sailor Moon, that is what I should do. I can't believe my resolve weakened for even just a short time...' Usagi broke out into a run and headed towards her house as fast as she could. 'I have a feeling that if I don't tell Ran now, I might not ever get the chance to...'

Usagi was about a block away from her house when she sensed a very familiar energy. "That's coming from the school! Minako and Ami's powers!" Usagi grabbed her broach off her school uniform and raised her broach over her head. "Moon Eternal, MAKE-UP!!"

Eternal Sailor Moon flew off towards the school but the instance she took flight, an attack was sent her way. "Galatica Puppet!!" Sailor Moon flew high up to dodge the attack and faced Sailor Tin Nyanko.

Tin Nyanko smirked at her as Sailor Moon glared at her. "You killed Luna, Artemis, Phoebes, and Deimos! How could you?!"

"How could I? To repent for failing to kill you! Galatica Puppet!!" Energy shot out of her hand in a powerful stream and smashed into a house when Sailor Moon dodged it.

Sailor Moon gasped as the attack destroyed the house. Thankfully, no one was home at the time. "You have absolutely no heart, why would you join someone like Sailor Galaxia?!"

Tin Nyanko landed on the ground, eyes oddly dazed looking, even for an Anima-mate. "For power. That's why. I wasn't born a destined Sailor Soldier. I was born a commoner of the planet Mau. The same planet your two cats came from. And Sailor Mau was the protector of that planet. But I wanted her power, the power of a Sailor Soldier. So when Sailor Galaxia came and offered me the chance at her powers, I of course accepted. Even if I had to sell her my Starseed."

Sailor Moon's eyes widened. 'Luna and Artemis?!' Sailor Moon's gaze turned into a glare. "So you killed a person just to have power. You are DESPICABLE!!" Eternal Sailor Moon summed her Eternal Tier and the staff extended until it touched the ground. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS!!" Pink energy charged at Sailor Tin Nyanko with pure white feathers surrounding the attack.

"I won't be defeated! Galatica Puppet!!" Both attacks collided against each other but unlike last night, the two attacks were not equal in power. Sailor Moon's attack charged through Tin Nyanko's and struck her. The Galatic bracelets were instantly shattered and her body deteriorated.

The Eternal Tier went back to its original length as Eternal Sailor Moon headed towards the school. 'I hope I'm not too late.'

* * *

Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury both smashed through the concrete building and landed on the pavement on the ground. Both of them were talking on the school roof about Usagi when Sailor Chi attacked them. Try as they might, their combined strength was still not enough to take on the new Anima-mate.

Sailor Venus struggled to her feet only to fall back down again. "Mercury, she must be the one that took down Rei—"

Sailor Mercury herself could barely lift her head but tried her best. "Yeah, she's stronger than the other ones." Mercury looked at her broken visors on the ground beside them. "Much stronger—"

"Are you done talking yet, because I want to kill you now." Sailor Chi landed down in front of them.

"You..." Venus tried to get back up but with no avail.

"Die."

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS!!"

Sailor Chi looked to her side nonchalantly as Eternal Sailor Moon's attack charged at her. "Galatica Plant Blizzard!!" An attack intercepted Sailor Moons' own and wrapped the vines around the two Inner Soldiers, constricting them. Sailor Phi flew down beside Sailor Chi.

"Twin Soldiers?!" Eternal Sailor Moon landed in front of the other Sailor Soldiers. "Who are you two?!"

The girl with neon green hair, red eyes, and a blood red dress stepped forward. "I am Sailor Chi, the one who killed the Soldier of Mars."

The other girl with the same features except with a dark green pants-outfit stepped forward after her. "And I am her twin sister Sailor Phi."

"We are the loyal subjects of Sailor Galaxia, and your reapers of death." Sailor Chi turned around and faced the constricted Soldiers. She held out her staff and fired.

"NO—"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!!" Sailor Jupiter's attack collided with Sailor Chis' but could not deflect it. It instead weakened it a little bit and only shot Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury's Sailor Crystal shot out of her body into the hands of Sailor Chi as her body disintegrated.

"No, Mercury!! AMI!!" Eternal Sailor Moon burst into tears and Jupiter looked shocked.

Sailor Phi wasted no time and charged at Sailor Jupiter at full speed. She swung her staff at Jupiter who noticed it at the last second and barely dodged it. However she didn't notice Phi's kick coming her way and knocked her to the school fence.

Sailor Chi on the other hand had blasted Sailor Venus and extracted her Sailor Crystal. The vines that were binding Mercury and Venus now were constricting Sailor Moon to prevent her to fight. Sailor Chi abandoned Sailor Moon and instead went to Sailor Jupiter. "Would it hurt you to help me Phi?"

"It's your job, I won't deprive you of a kill. I have my own kill to work on." Sailor Phi instead of teleporting in a telephone booth, vines sprouted out of the ground and wrapped around her body. Unlike Sailor Moon, the vines covered her body completely from view and then opened up and shrank back into the ground. Sailor Phi was gone.

"Usagi, we are always here for you..."

Sailor Chi turned to face the fallen Sailor Jupiter and smirked. "I guess those are your last words then. Die." Sailor Chi shot Sailor Jupiter.

"No!" Eternal Sailor Moon struggled against the vines that surprisingly released her. Sailor Moon took little notice of her glowing Eternal Tier...

"Sailor Jupiter!!"

Sailor Chi smirked at her and a gale of a storm appeared from the ground. It surrounded her completely and disappeared back into the ground.

Usagi sunk to the ground with her broach in one hand and the Eternal Tier in the other. The place where Sailor Chi was standing at had three broken glass balls; a blue one, a green one, and an orange one. Usagi vaguely got up and gathered the fragments into her hand after she had reattached her broach. The sky above her clouded and started to rain as Usagi's tears trailed down her face. Usagi walked silently out of the schoolyard, fists still clutched tightly on the glass shard and her Eternal Tier. She didn't even seem to notice the glass cutting into her hand...

* * *

"Yes Lieutenant, I would like to come back to the Research Institute." Ran sat on his bed with his visors and wired gloves on.

"But you only got your freedom a few days ago, why would you want to go back after all of this time you ran away?" Lieutenant Gingetsu could visibly see that Ran was struggling with his emotions. "What is going on Ran? What has happened?"

"It's nothing Lieutenant Gingetsu, it's just...it's just I don't want to burden this family with my death."

Lieutenant Gingetsu could see that Ran was lying, or at least partially lying. "All right, but I want you to think about it. I'll contact you tomorrow at sundown if you don't call me before then."

"What do you mean call before then?"

"If you change your mind." With that Lieutenant Gingetsu ended the transmission.

Ran sighed heavily and made his visors and gloves disappear. 'I might as well tell Usagi that I'm leaving tomorrow. I was really cruel to her these past few days...' Ran got up off his bed and went to Usagi's room. The room door was closed so Ran knocked a few times. Upon receiving no answer, he decided to just go in.

Ran opened the door and went in. Immediately he noticed Usagi was not in there and that her bed hadn't been slept in since this morning. 'I guess she still isn't home, but what could be taking her so long?' Ran went to her bed and sat down on it. He picked up her photo of Mamoru and herself and looked at. Ran frowned even more and placed the picture frame back, picture down.

"Hmn?" Ran noticed some broken glass on Usagi's table and went to examine it. Upon closed inspection, Ran could tell it was a glass red ball, a cat figurine, and a bird figurine. Possibly a crow, but why was it all broken? And why would Usagi have broken figurines? 'She shouldn't leave it around for Chibi-Chibi to find and hurt herself with.'

Ran heard a noise downstairs and he heard Ikuko scream. Ran rushed downstairs to the front parlor and saw Usagi soaked from head to toe in water. In one hand, she had the Eternal Tier and her other hand was clenched in a fist with blood dripping from it...

"Usagi, what's wrong? Talk to mommy!" Ikuko turned to face Ran, although she was holding Usagi by her shoulders. "Ran get some towels and some dry clothes for Usagi!"

Ran nodded and ran upstairs. He returned to the kitchen a few minutes later with some fluffy towels, which Ikuko wrapped around Usagi, and a pair of slippers and pajamas. Shingo was on the stove boiling some hot water for some tea and Chibi-Chibi was sitting on the kitchen counter looking at Usagi with a worried expression. Ran stood by the kitchen entrance awkwardly and looked at the crying Usagi who was clutching her fist and the Eternal Tier close to her heart. She didn't seem to comprehend her mom.

Finally, Ikuko took Usagi to the upstairs bathroom that Ran didn't break the mirror in and asked Shingo to bring the tea up to her room when it was done. Ran stayed downstairs and finished cooking the dinner Ikuko was cooking with Chibi-Chibi.

In the evening when Kenji came back home, everyone went down to eat dinner except Usagi. According to Ikuko, she was still in her room crying. Also she wouldn't let go of whatever was in her fist nor her scepter. Ran ate in silence and had a pokerfaced expression. The Tsukinos could not figure out if Ran was sad or not and Chibi-Chibi had went to the living room to watch the television.

After dinner, Ran decided to go to Usagi's room to see how she was. He decided on not telling her yet about leaving tomorrow because it would probably sadden her more. But still...

Ran knocked on Usagi's door but got sniffs as answers so he just entered without her response. Usagi was leaning against her bed on the floor by her table. Ran noticed the glass shards weren't there on it anymore. He also noticed that Usagi hadn't touched her tea at all.

"Usagi..." Ran sat down next to her and saw that the blood had dripped on to her pajamas and were dry now. She was using two hands to clutch whatever she was holding and the Eternal Tier was leaning against her shoulder. Ran reached over to her cup of tea and warmed it with his powers. "Here, you should at least drink this."

Usagi took no notice of his presence and continued to sob. Ran placed the cup back onto the table and reached over to her hands. He tried to pry it open but Usagi struggled against him and buried it in her chest more. Ran sighed and gave up on opening her fist, so he went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. He returned a minute later and sat back down next to her.

"Will you at least say what is wrong?" Ran pulled Usagi to his chest and gently pried open Usagi's hands instead of being forceful like the last time. This time, Usagi complied and winced when she opened her hand. Ran saw glass shards of the cat, the bird, the red ball, plus a green ball, a blue ball, and an orange ball as well. Ran gently placed the blood stain shards on the table and pulled her Eternal Tier away. He pulled out a pair of tweezers and summoned his visors to start pulling out the glass shards. "This must hurt a lot, especially to clench it for hours." Ran pulled the out the first shard and Usagi winced a bit. Ran set the tweezers down and grabbed the cup of tea. He slowly helped Usagi drink the tea, occasionally blowing it to cool it. He wouldn't let Usagi touch the cup with her hands.

After the tea was finished, Ran set the cup back down on the table and resume pulling out the shards. Once he was done pulling them all out with the help of his visors, he washed the wounds out with peroxide and bandaged them. He then just held Usagi lightly in his arms and leaned his head gently against hers. Usagi had stopped crying now, but her eyes were puffy and an occasional sob could be heard from her. After about five minutes of just holding her, Ran shifted a bit and decided to break the silence. "Will you talk to me now?"

Usagi as before didn't acknowledge his presence but rather more sighed and closed her eyes. Usagi reached out to the table, but Ran grabbed her hand to prevent her from grabbing the shards. Usagi pulled away from his grasp and grabbed her Eternal Tier. She held it close to her heart and leaned back against Ran. "I..."

Ran was slightly surprised that Usagi spoke and coaxed her a bit more for her to talk. "I—what?"

"I lost...everyone..."

Ran's eyes went wide and looked at the glass shards. "What do you mean?"

"Mamoru...Ami...Rei...Makoto...Minako...Luna...Artemis...Phoebes...Deimos...they are all gone." Usagi started to cry again. "Sailor Galaxia killed them all!"

Ran gasped. "Then the shards. A cat for Luna and Artemis. A blue ball for Ami. A red ball for Rei. A green ball for Makoto. An orange ball for Minako. A bird?"

"Phoebes and Deimos. Rei's crows. They're both Sailor Soldiers in disguise..." Usagi pulled the Eternal Tier away from her chest and looked at it.

"Why do you still have it? Doesn't it usually disappear when you de-transform?"

"Yes, but I wanted it close so I could fight easily if I needed too. And now...I don't even have enough power to defeat the newest Anima-mates."

"What do you mean?" Ran removed his hands away from Usagi.

"My attack can't even hurt the two new Anima-mates who killed the Inners..." Usagi placed the Eternal Tier down on the ground and turned around to face Ran. "Ran please don't leave me. I can't stand being alone, and..." Tears trailed down Usagi's face and hit Usagi's bandaged hand. "And I fear losing you...Today I could have been killed by those two, yet they didn't. They want me to suffer this loneliness. Please Ran, don't help them make me suffer—"

"Never!" Ran wrapped his arms around Usagi again. "I would never—"

"Then please stay with me, just a little bit longer. I don't know what would happen to me if I had to do this alone. I'm not that strong on my own..." Usagi buried her face into Ran's chest and cried there. '_Usagi, we are always here for you..._' Usagi pulled away from Ran's chest and looked him in the eyes. '_Always..._' The radio turned itself on, or maybe it was Ran?

/The old wound left on me  
Begins to ache  
I hide my trembling heart  
And pretend to smile/

'Did Ran say that? No those were Makoto's dying words...But even after all of this time, they all still come back to me...'

/Even in my age now, I'm the same as before  
As timid as before  
I only learn how to pretend to be strong/

"Ran, would you...?"

/Though my heart is filled with feelings to convey  
You see, I seem to be unable to find anyway to say  
If I had not met you  
I wouldn't even have such a perplexing pain/

"Would I..."

/Little by little, I've come to realize  
That my past never heals  
And that it's no use  
Fearing the future I can't deny/

"Would you come back to me...?"

/How much more courage do I need?  
To say it with my head held high  
"This is the only important thing to me?"/

"Of course..."

/Though I have firm feelings  
You see, I can't find anyway to say as usual  
Everyone is living this way  
With feelings they can't express/

"When you reach eternal sleep."

/Though my heart is filled with feelings to convey  
You see, I seem to be unable to find anyway to say  
If I had not met you  
I wouldn't have such a perplexing pain and.../

Ran visibly frowned, and her face seemed to be much closer than it was. "I'll try..."

"No, please say you will. Because I don't think I can stand to live alone..." Ran could see every single tear on her face. How the tears cling to her lashes. How cerulean blue her eyes were, even when they were glassy and filled with tears...

/Though I have firm feelings  
You see, I can't find anyway to say as usual  
Everyone is living this way  
With feelings they can't express/

"I'll come back to you...I promise..." Ran couldn't see anything else about her features. His eyes were closed. 'I may not be able to express my feelings in words, but I can still express my feelings. I'm sure they are clear now...'

* * *

"We have to go to our mother stars. These invaders some how are coming into the star system without us noticing." Haruka stood by her car outside of Hotaru's mansion with Setsuna, Michiru, and of course Hotaru.

Setsuna nodded. "Yes, the future will change at this rate, and the Inner Soldiers are all dead."

"Not only the Inners, but Mamoru, Luna, Artemis, Phoebes, and Deimos as well. What will happen to Chibi-Usa now?" Hotaru held back her tears and focused her attention on Setsuna.

"Most likely, she's dead now."

"We have to stop this at all costs." Michiru faced Hotaru. "You stay here on earth and protect the Princess. We three shall go to our planets to investigate."

Hotaru nodded. "Be careful. I'll protect the princess at all costs."

Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna nodded. "Uranus Crystal Power..."

"Neptune Crystal Power..."

"Pluto Crystal Power..."

"MAKE-UP!!" Once transformed, the three Outer Soldiers took flight and headed off to their castles.

"Good luck you guys."

* * *

In the shadows above the mansion, two twin figures stood floating against the blood red moon. Both of them were carrying staffs.

"Looks like it's your turn sister."

"Yes, and you had so much fun. I didn't want to interfere, that's why I didn't kill anyone."

"Well then, which shall you take down first."

"I could always take down her, or..." The figure tossed up four balls and caught three in the hand without the staff. She caught the last ball with her staff hand. "I could do that."

"Perfect, let's go. I'm glad Tin Nyanko is dead."

"Yes, no more of the weakling Anima-mates. With us, the Universe will not stand a chance." Both of the shadows disappeared then.

* * *

"Huh?!" Hotaru spun around and looked at the roof of her mansion. "I guess I imagined it...but I could have swore someone was there."

Two shadows could be seen behind Hotaru...

* * *

Done! Yep, I just had to leave it there. Oh and just to let you guys know if you didn't pick it up, **Ran did kiss Usagi, and I don't mean any cheek kiss**. I hope you guys like this chapter. I tried to do it all on Sunday since I have school every other day of the week.

Anyway, some of the attacks might be wrong because I didn't know how to translate it to English. Can anyone help me with them? Especially the attacks of the Anima-mates that don't show up in the Anime.

Yes, (sniffs) I just had to kill all of those guys off. That was sad to type. I pretty much cried, although I did cry watching Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon act 47. Now that was sad. "No way to say" belongs to Hamasaki Ayumi as always. I always use her songs because they always fit with everything. Don't take the lyrics, it takes too long to translate. Oh, and if anyone wants to listen to "No way to say" because it's just beautiful, e-mail me and I'll see if I could send it. Hmn, now what else. Oh, I'm still not done my fan art so, don't expect that in a while. Chibi-Chibi will get a bigger role in the next few chapters since she didn't do anything in this chapter.

Next chapter will mostly likely be in a while. I'll do my best to get at least one or two chapters out a month, so expect that.

Please Review!

-Sailor Moonac


	12. Chapter Ten: Loss Times Two

Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed, but I didn't get a chance to really check lately. School six days a week and some other stuff. And sorry for not updating so long. Anyway, on with the chapter. And just a reminder, **Eternal Sailor Moon cannot use Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss**. Hmn, I wonder what'll happen to Usagi and Ran now...but first, Hotaru...

* * *

Rainbow

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Ten: Loss Times Two

"Huh?!" Hotaru spun around and looked at the roof of her mansion. "I guess I imagined it...but I could have swore someone was there."

Two shadows could be seen behind Hotaru...

...A staff was raised but it reflected off the moonlight, catching Hotaru's eyes...the staff swung down—

"Ah!" Hotaru jumped away from the attack and rolled to her feet. "Who are you two?!"

"Damn, I missed." Sailor Phi stood beside a smirking Sailor Chi. Both of their eyes seemed to glow under the red moon. "I am Sailor Phi, one of the loyal followers of Master Sailor Galaxia."

"In other words, you are the one that killed the Inner Soldiers!"

"Actually," Sailor Chi stepped beside her twin sister. "That was me. But Sailor Phi is going to finish the rest off. I've had my share of fun."

"How dare you—Saturn Crystal Power, MAKE-UP!!" The Silence Glaive reflected the moonlight as she held it up against Sailor Phi and Sailor Chi.

"I'll leave you to deal with this one Phi." Sailor Chi stepped backwards and disappeared in a storm.

"Shall we begin?" asked Phi whose eyes had lost the glowing demonic quality. Instead, she looked slightly insane.

Without waiting for any answer from Saturn, Phi charged at Saturn and made a swipe at her with her staff. Instead of dodging as Phi had predicted, Saturn used her glaive to block the attack. Saturn threw Phi away from her and brought her glaive down swinging at Phi's head. Phi herself turned her staff sideways to block it. Continuously, the two soldiers exchanged blow for blow. Either attacking or blocking each other's attack. The clang of metal on metal sounded into the night as a storm seemed to brew overhead.

Both of their weapons struck each other and held each other in place. Saturn's twin blade was holding the top of Phi's sun staff. "You're pretty good compared to the other soldiers my sister fought. And you look so young as well." Phi gave a strong shove to try to free her staff from the twin blade's grasp to no avail.

Saturn continued to shift her weapon around in order to continue to ensnare Phi's staff. "The Outer Soldiers of this star system are undoubtedly stronger than that of the Inner Soldiers. I am an exception by being stronger than both the other Inners and Outers. I am not an Outer Soldier but rather more the Forbidden Soldier of Saturn—"

"That's nice, so will you let go off my staff! Galatica Plant Blizzard!!" Vine like energy shot from the sun on the staff and blew Saturn backwards. Saturn slammed the tip of her glaive into the ground to prevent her from being blown to far back.

Saturn looked up and glared at Phi but saw her attack continuing to approach. "Silence Wall!!" The attack this time deflected off a semi-transparent barrier and raised the ground around Saturn's barrier.

The blood red moon disappeared behind the gathering clouds and it started to rain.

Saturn struggled to hold up her barrier and her feet were sliding on the ground from the force. "Saturn...Silence Glaive Surprise!!" Saturn brought her glaive swinging in front of her as her barrier shattered. The two attacks collided and negated each other just as Sailor Moon's own attack had done.

The smoke cleared quickly from the rain and both Phi and Saturn were at a stand still. They were even. Both could neither kill nor take down the other.

"Round two." With that, Phi slammed the tip of her staff into the ground in front of her with her sun head of her staff shoulder level with herself. "Galatica Plant Blizzard!!" Energy shot out of the ground and Saturn jumped up to dodge it. The vines broke through the surface and followed her into the air. It ensnared Saturn's leg and dragged her crashing to the ground. Phi took the chance and fired two golden energy attacks at the fallen Saturn.

Saturn used her glaive and sliced the vines off quickly. She dodged the first attack as it crashed into the ground where she was not even longer than a second ago. The second attack she sliced in half while she was in the air. Half of it shoot through the clouds and created a lightning effect in the sky. The other half struck a tree and blew its top off. Saturn stood to face off Phi once again.

Saturn's glare looked a bit hallow as she raised her glaive in front of her. "Round three." Saturn charged at Sailor Phi and swung at her horizontally, catching her staff arm slightly and drawing blood. Phi used her other arm and blasted a continuous attack of the golden energy as Saturn either blocked them, dodged them, or destroyed them. Saturn herself took to the offensive as she slowly edged her way around the various attacks to Sailor Phi. Upon her glaive distant, Saturn jumped into the air over the attacks and swung down on Phi.

Phi directed her staff towards Saturn. "Galatica Plant Blizzard!!" The attack struck a barrier around Saturn as she continued to descend on Phi. "How—?!"

"Silence Glaive...SURPRISE!!" Saturn raised the staff over her head at striking distant and swung down hard. Phi herself used her staff to create a barrier just as Saturn's glaive struck. The attack collided against the barrier and blew up rubble from beneath them. Both soldier struggled to hold their energies high but eventually, Phi's barrier shattered and Saturn's attack was negated.

Once again, they were standing facing each other, both severely out of breath. 'Damn it, this girl as just a kid and she can block each and every one of my attacks.' Phi's gaze shifted over to her wound just above her bracelet. 'And she even managed to draw blood. Chi never had this much trouble taking on _four_ soldiers all at once.' Phi lowered her staff back to her side. "What makes you so powerful? Even Eternal Sailor Moon couldn't do this much."

"Sailor Moon can, but she is no fighter. We are her guardians and have the duty to protect her. She never learned how to fight unlike me who has kept the memories from my past existence."

Phi smirked. "But why protect someone so weak when you can do so much on your on?"

Saturn glared at her, her eyes still hallow looking. "What are you saying?"

"Why don't you join me and serve Sailor Galaxia. With your strength, the universe will not stand a chance!" Lightning struck behind Saturn hiding her face for a moment. When it faded, Phi could clearly see that she was smirking. "Sounds like a good idea doesn't it Saturn?"

"Actually, I was thinking it was a pathetic idea. Just because you can't match up to me and kill me, you don't want to face the wrath of your master when you return with nothing. So, you decide to bring the entire soldier to your master and let her do the work." Saturn flipped her glaive out in front of her in an offensive position. "And trust me when I say this. I haven't even used my full power yet."

Phi smirked herself. "Is that so? Well you're wrong. I just wanted to offer a chance for you to live, but it looks like you refuse. So, die! Galatica Plant Blizzard!!" Once again, the vines shot out of her staff towards Saturn.

"Same old thing, let me show you something new..." Saturn's smirk disappeared and her eyes seemed to glow. Saturn brought her glaive to her side and swung it horizontally even before Phi's attack came close enough. A silence wave flowed with Saturn's glaive and silenced the entire area...Phi's attack disappeared into the silence. Phi opened her mouth but no noise came out from it. Saturn took a step forward with her glaive at her side. The ground rippled slightly as a _thump_ was heard. Then another, and another, all in sync with Saturn's footsteps. Apparently the only person that could make any sound was Saturn herself.

'What is this?' Phi looked up in fear as Saturn approached. Saturn's image seemed to shift, she looked older and taller and her uniform seemed different. 'I have to get out of here!' Vines came out of the ground and wrapped around Sailor Phi. The vines opened up and she was gone.

Saturn closed her eyes and glowed slightly, shifting back to Hotaru Tomoe. Hotaru looked up the moon, which was now visible again. "Usagi, please be careful. I promise to protect you forever..."

* * *

Usagi stirred slightly from her sleep and woke up. She was still leaning against Ran at the foot of her bed. Her Eternal Tier was gone and Ran was asleep himself. Chibi-Chibi wasn't in the room. Usagi looked over to her clock and saw that it was a little past midnight.

"_I promise to protect you forever..."_

'Who was that? It sounded like Hotaru...' Usagi gently placed Ran's arms to his sides and got up. She reached over to her bed and pulled off the covers to wrap around Ran. Usagi leaned down to kiss Ran on his forehead and went and picked up her broach that was on the table from earlier. Usagi looked at Ran and blushed slightly but frowned at herself. 'I can't do this...I can't do this to Mamoru.' Usagi walked over to her window and pushed it open. She clutched her broach to her chest and jumped out the window. Barely landing on her feet, Usagi ran to the front gate and opened it softly, letting herself out and then closing it.

Usagi walked softly down the barren streets towards the Hikawa shrine, even though she knew one was there to greet her.

"Chibi?"

Usagi turned around and saw Chibi-Chibi following her. Usagi smiled slightly and took her hand into her own. "Hi Chibi-Chibi. Can I tell you a secret?"

Chibi-Chibi cocked her head to the side and looked at her questioningly. "Earlier while Ran was taking care of my wounds, he kissed me." Chibi-Chibi's expression changed slightly into a slightly shocked one. "Yes, but my mind seems to be continuously on Mamoru." After that, they walked in silence to the Hikawa Shrine and eventually were standing at the center of the shrine.

"It's barren now. There's no one to protect it." All traces of the battle had disappeared only leaving emptiness. There was no wind that night and not a sound anywhere. It was too quiet for Usagi.

"Come to reminisce about your fallen soldiers, Sailor Moon?"

Usagi turned around and faced Sailor Chi on the Torii gate. Usagi pushed Chibi-Chibi behind her and grabbed her broach. "What do you want?"

Sailor Chi jumped down nonchalantly and faced Usagi. "Oh nothing really. I'm just here to watch you suffer—"

"How dare you—Moon Eternal MAKE-UP!!" Behind Eternal Sailor Moon, Chibi-Chibi had transformed as well. Sailor Moon charged at Sailor Chi and summoned her Eternal Tier, its staff extending to the ground. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS!!"

Sailor Chi seemed to yawn and pointed her staff at Sailor Moon. "Galatica Storm!!" Both attacks collided and this time, it seemed Sailor Moon had the upper hand. 'How?! Last time we were even!'

"I'll make you pay for what you did to my friends!" Eternal Sailor Moon pushed even more energy into her attack and it charged back at Sailor Chi.

'Her emotions powers her attacks—?!'

"Galatica Plant Blizzard!!" Sailor Phi shot her attack to the middle of the other two attacks and it exploded. "Chi, we don't have time for this! We have to report back now!"

Chi glared at Eternal Sailor Moon before following her sister back to Shadow Galatica.

"What was that about?"

* * *

Galaxia sat at her throne un-transformed and looked at the two bowing soldiers. "So basically Phi, you could not kill Saturn"

"Yes please forgive me. She was more powerful than I thought—"

"You realize it is futile to go after Sailor Saturn first. She is undoubtedly one of the strongest soldiers in the universe. Her only real reason for awakening is to destroy. But..." Galaxia stood up and went to look out into the Star Gardens. "But you must know that _I_ was the one that awoke Saturn. Awakening her was the only way to get her Sailor Crystal." Galaxia turned to face the twin soldiers again. "Take care of the other Outer Soldiers first. If need be, you both can team up to take down Saturn."

"As you wish." The twins disappeared into the shadows.

"Master Sailor Galaxia. May I go to Earth?" A appeared in a swirl of ribbons and bowed before Galaxia. In his hands was a golden Starseed.

"Go to Earth?"

"Yes, to see my brother."

Galaxia smiled slightly. "Now I thought you don't akin yourself to him anymore. You may go, but you may not kill him."

A smiled a hallow smile. "I have no intentions to. I just want to have some fun..."

"Go then." A disappeared with a swirl of ribbons leaving Sailor Galaxia alone.

"_To achieve ultimate power, one must have all the destined stars of the universe. Without them, no one can succeed. Find the stars of destined Soldiers. Find them and unite them with the Cauldron. To achieve ultimate power..."_

Galaxia touched her Sapphire Crystal. "I remember. I remember..."

* * *

"C...C wake up." Ran stirred slightly and opened his eyes. Ran looked around and saw that Usagi and her broach was gone.

"C."

"A?!" Ran spun around to the open window and saw A floating there, looking exactly as he was the last time he saw him. "A, what do you want?" Ran stood up and faced A. The curtain was slightly covering A's face as he floated there.

"C. Surely is this is the life you wanted?"

"What are you talking about?" Ran's brows furrowed in as he looked at his brother.

"To be left alone constantly, to live without me. But that's all right with me. At least I'm not alone like you."

"I'm not alone A. I have Usagi—"

"Who isn't here. You know brother, you should really join me. You might live longer than now."

"Why suddenly concern about my life when you said you wanted to take it yourself?"

"It's because I don't want to see you die such a painful death—"

"He's not going to die a painful death because I'll be here to protect him." The Eternal Tier was pointed at A's head by Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon who was behind her.

"Eternal Sailor Moon." A turned to face her. "I have something of yours."

"And I have a message for your master. Tell her that I will get my friends Starseeds back even if it is the last thing I do."

"Well then, I'll have to tell you that it is the last thing you'll do." A started to disappear with his ribbons again. "And I think you should keep an eye on the Outer Soldiers..."

"What do you mean?!" But A was already gone.

"Usagi?" Ran moved to the window and looked at her. Chibi-Chibi de-transformed and flew into Ran's arms. Sailor Moon continued to stare off into space not taking any notice of Ran.

"Usagi, please talk to me." Ran set Chibi-Chibi down on Usagi's bed and climbed up onto the windowsill. Ran jumped into the air and summoned his metallic wings. He settled into the air beside Sailor Moon and stared at her face. She looked really sad and in deep thought. "Usagi." Ran placed his arms around her.

Sailor Moon snapped out of her daze then and looked at him with a solemn expression. "I'm sorry Ran. I wasn't paying any bit of attention."

"That's all right. Tell me what is on your mind."

Sailor Moon sighed and moved to cling to Ran, wrapping her arm around his neck. She then de-transformed. Ran wrapped his arms around her securely to hold her since she didn't have any wings now. "I think the outer soldiers are in danger. And usually I can't reach them. I awoke tonight because I sensed a tremendous power. I think it was Saturn, but I don't know of she's okay or not."

"I think it'll be all right." Ran flew back to the window and landed softly. "You should sleep, you have school tomorrow." Ran helped Usagi and Chibi-Chibi to bed and tucked them in. 'Usagi's wounds are gone. Her bandages as well. How odd.' Ran left Usagi's room and went to his own to sleep for the night.

Somewhere from a distance, A was watching him. "Soon you and Sailor Moon will die. You're not allowed to love anyone else but me. I'll make sure of that..."

* * *

"I can't even seem to reach the Sailor Power Guardians of the Inner Soldiers. They truly have been destroyed." Sailor Pluto sat down in front of the computer monitor at Charon Castle. She rubbed her forehead in frustration and turned on the communicator to contact Uranus at Miranda Castle. "Uranus, are you there?"

"Go ahead Setsuna."

Pluto leaned in closer to the monitor and closed her eyes slightly. "Did you sense Saturn's Power coming from Earth?"

"Yes I did. But Saturn's star is still shinning brightly. That must means that she is still alive."

"That's good. I try to foresee something of the future, but I can't even concentrate. This isn't a good omen."

"Keep trying Setsuna. I'll contact you later. I just hope Hotaru can still protect the princess on her own."

"Usagi still has Ran."

"I doubt Ran will be able to do much. Most likely, he'll get himself killed soon."

"Don't say things like that Haruka!"

"But it is true."

"Most likely, yes. I should go, maybe I'll be able to concentrate more." Pluto closed the link and leaned back against her chair. "Guardian Pluto." A miniature Sailor Pluto appeared over the console. "If anything were to happen to me, tell Sailor Moon as soon as you can. Being the guardian of time means you have a better chance of living longer than the other Sailor Power Guardians."

"Don't say such morbid things. However, I will do as you wish if anything were to happen."

"Thank you. I have a feeling I won't be living much longer..."

* * *

Sailor Neptune paced around her throne room on Triton Castle with a visible worried expression on her face. She stopped and peered into her Submarine mirror. It appeared clouded but cleared up to show two shadowy twin figures...

"So they are here—"The door to the throne room was blown open as Sailor Phi stepped in. Sailor Chi could be seen behind her. "You were the ones that killed the Inner Soldiers."

"Actually, my sister did. But I'll kill you." Sailor Phi charged at Sailor Neptune and tried to punch her. Neptune blocked it and tried to counter with a kick of her own. Phi used her staff to block it and Neptune held her mirror to Phi's face.

"Submarine Reflection!!" An energy attack shot Phi directly in the face and blew her away from Neptune. Neptune did a jump kick at the fallen Phi but Phi rolled away barely in time. Neptune aimed a roundhouse kick to Phi's face and got her. Phi slid back a few feet and Neptune raised her hand into the air. "Deep Submerge!!" Phi smacked the energy attack away into the throne with her staff and fired two golden energy balls. Neptune dodged the first one and deflected the second one with her mirror.

"Galatica Plant Blizzard!!" Phi's attack grabbed Neptune's left leg as she tried to jump away and slammed her to the ground. Phi jumped up above Neptune and used her staff end to try to stab Neptune.

Neptune held her mirror in front of her. "Neptune Violent Tide!!" A torrent of water shot out of her mirror and blew Phi away before she could stab her. However, when the water touched the vines, it seemed to spring to life further and completely constricted Neptune.

Phi got up off the ground and blasted two energy attacks at Neptune. Neptune used her mirror to block the two attacks but Phi kept on shooting energy attacks. After about five attacks, the mirror started to crack and eventually burst. An array of energy attacks pounded into Neptune and blew the vines away, as well as her Sailor Crystal. Neptune's body fell lifeless onto her throne and her body disappeared.

"Sister, it looks like you could use some help." Sailor Chi walked beside Sailor Phi and helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, you had it easy. So, who do you want to take? Uranus or Pluto?"

"I'll take Uranus. You rest a bit and take care of Pluto. Right now, I'll go finish off Uranus."

"Hmph, you had it easy with the Inner Soldiers. And if I hadn't come, Eternal Sailor Moon would have finished you off."

"Yes, and I thank you for that. Why don't you go take that Sailor Crystal to Sailor Galaxia now?"

"Right." Sailor Phi disappeared shortly followed by Sailor Chi, their destinations different.

* * *

"Michiru, Michiru, are you there?!" Sailor Uranus stood by her console and tried to contact Neptune. "Damn it, why won't you answer me?!"

"Maybe it's because my sister just killed her."

Uranus spun around and saw that Sailor Chi had her sun end of her staff pointing at her throat. "My sister was never to good with surprise attacks. She would rather face an opponent head on."

"And I'm not one to be surprised easily!" Uranus summoned her Space Sword and knocked Chi's staff away before she could do anything. Chi jumped backwards and Uranus jumped to the opposite side.

"Not bad, definitely better than the Inner Soldiers—"

"Shut up!" Uranus held her sword over her head and swung it down. "Space Sword Blaster!!" A crescent blade the shape of her sword flew towards Chi who flew to the side to dodge it. Chi charged at Uranus with her staff in front of her and the two weapons clashed against each other. Uranus's sword was glowing with energy, as with Chi's staff.

Uranus threw Chi off and tried to slice at Chi's head. Chi ducked the attack and spun around, using her sun end of her staff to smash into Uranus's skull. Uranus quickly summoned her attack and threw it at a charging Chi. Chi was thrown into the wall opposite Uranus just as Uranus herself smashed into the wall from the hit.

Chi got up with the help of her staff and wiped the blood from her lip. "Definitely better than the Inners. I had less trouble with two of them than with you."

Uranus got up and spit out some blood. "Then I must feel sorry for the person who had fought Sailor Saturn."

"So you know about it huh?"

"Saturn's destructive power really sticks out badly. It's hard not to notice. So who was it, you or your sister that was beaten by Saturn. But then again, you probably ran away in fear—"

"Shut up!" Chi blasted a barrage of golden energy attacks at Uranus with her hand. Uranus held her sword above her head as it glowed with even more fury.

"Uranus Space Turbulence!!" Uranus brought it down and the attacks collided against each other.

Chi smirked at Uranus even though their attacks were just about even. Chi pointed her staff with her opposite hand at Uranus's direction and fired. "Galatica Storm!!" With the combine attacks, it overpowered Uranus and blew her into the wall. Uranus's navy blue Starseed flew out of her body. Uranus's lifeless body slid down the wall and disappeared.

"I'm beginning to really do feel sorry for Phi for taking on Saturn. If I had this much trouble with one Outer, imagine her." Chi disappeared and headed back to Shadow Galatica.

* * *

Sailor Pluto stood on the surface of the frigid planet of Pluto waiting and staring at the direction of the sun. A click in the rubble could be heard. "I've been waiting for you." Pluto turned around sharply to face Sailor Phi.

"So you foresaw your own death?"

Pluto didn't answer and showed no signs of an answer to that question. "I foresaw you coming."

"Hmph, I'm actually getting tired of this. So I'm going to make this quick. Galatica Plant Blizz—"

"Oh no you don't, Chronos Typhoon!!" An energy attack that seemed to slow even time charged at Sailor Phi before she could even finish her attack. It struck her and blasted her off the planet. Phi flipped over into the air and finished her attack.

"—Blizzard!!" The vines spiraled at Pluto who held up the Garnet Rod to create a barrier. The vines dug under the planet and out of sight. Phi used her staff to strike at Pluto's barrier, which collapsed upon contact. Pluto jumped away from the attack as Phi used her hand this time to summon what appears to be black lightning. "A little gift from Master Sailor Galaxia." Instead of shooting the black lightning at Pluto, she instead smashed it into the ground.

Electricity circulated throughout the entire area of the ground as the lightning moved in jagged patterns. Pluto's eyes opened wide. 'The vines?!' The said item blasted out of the ground and grabbed Pluto, electrocuting her in the process.

"Die!" Phi shot a golden energy attack at Pluto and blasted out a dark gray-purple Sailor Crystal. The vines dropped the dissipating body of Sailor Pluto. "All that is left now is Sailor Saturn." Phi disappeared back to Shadow Galatica.

* * *

For the first time in days, Ran had actually woke up Usagi and sat with her for breakfast before school started. Usagi acted completely normal around her family and smiled cheerfully when she left for school. Ran could see it was an act.

At school, only Naru was around and everyone was curious as to where Ami, Makoto, and Minako had gone. Usagi felt obligated to make up excuses for them as to their whereabouts.

At lunch, Usagi sat by herself until the Three Lights came over. "Usagi." Seiya sat beside Usagi as the other two sat down in front of her. "The others, they're gone right...?" Seiya had already known the answer but wanted an answer from Usagi.

"Yes..."

"Listen Usagi." Yaten gently took Usagi's hand, which surprised her. "Last night, I could sense the deaths of three stars. I think the Outer Soldiers of this star system is dead."

"Three...?" Usagi's eyes watered and she reached for her broach. It opened up and revealed the star-shaped Ginzuishou. "Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. They're gone..." Usagi closed her broach and started crying. "Why is it that, I can't find anyway to protect them?! First Mamoru, then Luna, Artemis, Phoebes, Deimos, Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto; and now Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru. I just can't take this anymore!"

Seiya pulled Usagi into his arms as she cried into his chest.

"Usagi." Taiki shifted uncomfortably with Usagi's tears. "There is only two more stars in this star system left alive."

"Hotaru!" Usagi pulled away from Seiya and looked at Taiki. "Hotaru and me. They won't stop until they have us..."

"Then, we'll protect you Usagi." Seiya looked over to the other two members of the Three Lights and they all nodded.

"Thank you, but Hotaru is still in danger."

"Let's go to her after school then." Yaten looked up to the sun as he shielded his eyes. "The Princess would also like to come. And when the time comes, we will have to go to Shadow Galatica."

"Where is that Yaten?"

Yaten took out a card and showed it to Usagi. "Seiya already gave you this. It's the Sagittarius Zero Star. That's where Shadow Galatica is."

'Seiya didn't know I was Sailor Moon then, so why did he give all of those cards to me. _"This is Sagittarius Zero Star. All of your answers lie there. And all of my dreams lie there as well."_ That's what Seiya told me...' Usagi handed back the card to Yaten. "Seiya, if you didn't know I was Sailor Moon then, why did you give me those cards?"

Seiya looked taken back by the question. "Well, it's true I didn't know consciously. I had a subconscious feeling that I should give you those cards. I remember seeing you at the airport that day. I just knew from the moment I saw you."

Usagi nodded accepting the answer. "All right then. I'll meet you at the school gates this afternoon to go to Hotaru's mansion."

The Three Lights nodded in unison and left Usagi to be alone.

* * *

Hotaru walked home from school quietly with a pokerfaced expression. Upon reaching her mansion, she noticed someone was inside among the rubble from last night. Hotaru opened the gate and let herself in, noticing her father was not home. Hotaru set her book bag by the gate and walked up to the person. Red and gold reflected in the sun as white ruffled around the stranger. Hotaru walked to within three feet of the person. "So you must be Sailor Galaxia." Hotaru's voice was icy cold and completely even. With no doubt, this was not Hotaru Tomoe.

"Yes, I am. Sailor Saturn." With that, Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn and had her glaive at Galaxia's neck. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to see you try." Galaxia used the sword from behind her back to knock Saturn's glaive away. Saturn recharged at her and swung grandly, missing when Galaxia jumped into the air and did a back flip. Galaxia didn't even bother to transform. Galaxia charged up to meet Saturn as both of their weapons clashed against each other. "You're very strong Saturn. But you won't be able to kill me."

"I can if I release my true power."

"You wouldn't be able to!" Galaxia shoved Saturn away and raised her sword over her head. "Galatica Inflation!!" A huge attack came down with Galaxia's swing and Saturn erected a barrier in an attempt to block it.

Saturn struggled to hold off the attack and eventually her barrier caved in. Saturn was hit with the attack and was brought to her knees. She struggled to get back up and had to use her glaive for support. "Silence Glaive Surprise!!"

Galaxia smirked as Saturn's attack charged at her. She calmly held out her a hand to block it. Saturn's attack struck a barrier and Galaxia had to use both of her hands to hold it back on contact. 'More powerful than I thought.' In a flash, Galaxia transformed to Sailor Galaxia. "Galatica Super String!!" Galaxia retaliated with her own attack which blew Saturn away. Saturn's body was disintegrated leaving only her purple Sailor Crystal.

"Master Sailor Galaxia. Can you see now why I struggled to kill her." Phi bowed down to Galaxia.

"She's more powerful than you are. But you could have tried harder. Go back to Shadow Galatica. It won't be long now."

"As you wish." Phi disappeared with her swirl of vines.

Galaxia turned around to face the entrance of the front gates. Five figures could be seen running up to the gates. "Sailor Starlights, Princess Kakyuu, and Sailor Moon." Usagi led the way to the mansion and pulled opened the gate. She noticed Hotaru's bag leaning against the gates.

"Where's Hotaru?!"

Galaxia held out her hand and showed Usagi and the others Saturn's Sailor Crystal. "No...Hotaru!!"

Galaxia smirked at the crying Usagi. The Three Lights jumped in front of Usagi and pulled her back. They all transformed at once.

"Fighter Star Power..."

"Maker Star Power..."

"Healer Star Power..."

"MAKE-UP!!"

"Star Serious Laser!!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!!"

"Star Blazing Inferno!!"

All three attacks combined together and charged at Galaxia. Galaxia used her sword and held it in front of her to block the attack. Using both hands, Galaxia threw the attack back at the Starlights with her sword. The Starlights were blasted into the barrier Princess Kakyuu erected. "Starlights, are you all right?"

Usagi pushed away through the barrier to be in front of the Sailor Starlights. "Moon Eternal MAKE-UP!!"

"Stop!" Sailor Galaxia threw her sword in front of Eternal Sailor Moon to prevent her from going any further. "Sailor Moon. I'm not here to fight you yet. I rather fight you at Shadow Galatica."

"Shadow Galatica?"

"Where your dreams will be destroyed and yet where all your answers lie." Galaxia walked over to Sailor Moon and grabbed her sword. "Everything will be judged at the Cauldron. Sailor Moon, I invite you along with the other Sailor Starlights and their Princess." Galaxia de-transformed and walked away. "I shall be waiting for your appearance." Leaves invaded Sailor Moon's line of vision as Galaxia faded away.

"Sailor Moon!" A small image could be seen forming by Sailor Moon's feet.

"Guardian Pluto?!"

Guardian Pluto could barely be seen as she floated up to meet Sailor Moon's eye level. "The Outer Soldiers have all been destroyed by Galaxia. You are the only one left to stop her!"

"I know, and I will do my best."

"Good luck Princess..." Guardian Pluto completely faded then.

"Sailor Moon." Princess Kakyuu walked up beside her and showed her four broken glass balls.

"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn..." Sailor Moon took them into her hands and clutch them like when she had the Inners, the cats, and birds. Sailor Moon turned around to the rising moon.

"To Shadow Galatica..."

* * *

"What do you mean Usagi?" Ran sat on Usagi's bed as Usagi stared out the window of her room. Princess Kakyuu, the Three Lights, and Chibi-Chibi were just outside her gate.

"I have to leave Ran. And I might not survive it. I say it as I mean it." Usagi turned around to face Ran. "Chibi-Chibi is probably the only one left to go with me other than the Starlights."

"Where are you going?"

Usagi walked over to her night stand and took out the Sagittarius Zero Star card. Usagi handed it to Ran. "I never had a chance to let you analyze it. The rest of the cards are in there as well."

"The only reason I never got to analyze it is because I was being stupid—"

Usagi had placed her finger on Ran's mouth. "I have to go. You know that." Usagi removed her finger and smiled at Ran.

"Then...then I'll go with you." Ran placed the card back on the night stand and stood up. "I don't want you to do this alone—"

"But I'm not going to be alone. I have the Starlights and their Princess, as well as Chibi-Chibi. And I have you." Usagi placed a hand on her broach. "And I still have everyone. Even though they are gone physically. They are still here in my heart. As long as their memory stays with me, I will never be alone."

"But will their memory be enough to protect you?"

"And will being a Three-leaf Clover be enough to protect you from the enemy—"

"But if that is so, then I can't stay here by myself!"

"—and the depths of outer space."

Ran looked liked he was going to cry. "So I'll die once I set foot off the Earth...but I guess I'll still die being on Earth. How unfair."

"No, you won't die on Earth Ran. Because I will protect you." Usagi started walking towards the window, her hands still on her broach.

"But how will you protect me if I'm on Earth and you're in space."

Usagi turned around. "Because you promised, no matter what, you would return to me. I expect you to keep that promise. Regardless of what happens. I still expect you to return to me." Usagi turned to the window once again. 'If I turn around now. I'll never be able to leave again. And besides, I still have to save the person I love...'

"Usagi—"

"Ran if you make me turn around once more. I'm afraid I will not be able to leave this room. And you know I can't possibly have that." Usagi felt Ran's hand on hers'.

"Then close your eyes, that way you won't have to see me."

"Ran—"Ran's hand had covered her eyes and turned her around gently. "Are your eyes closed?"

"...Yes..."

Ran removed his hands and looked at her. She had no tears on her face and her expression didn't seem to show that she was going to cry anytime soon. She was truly determined to fight strong and without tears. Ran reached up to his own face and brushed the few fallen tears from his own face. Ran used his hand to tilt Usagi's chin up slightly and took her hand in his other hand. He squeezed her hand slightly as if to reassure her that he was still there. He leaned in and captured her lips with his own. It was a simple kiss as with the first one. Barely a few moments later, Ran pulled back and noticed that Usagi still did have her eyes closed. Ran stepped backwards and slowly dropped her hand.

Usagi turned around without opening her eyes and lifted her broach over her head. "Moon Eternal MAKE-UP!!"

Ran watched Eternal fly down to the pavement with the other Soldiers. A feather brushed passed Ran's eyes, clinging to his tear. Ran removed the feather and saw that all of them below had transformed. They all also had feathery wings similar to Eternal Sailor Moons'. Ran watched them all take flight and disappear into the night sky, their feathers casting a snowy effect over the houses.

'She truly wasn't holding back this time. She's going to fight until she either dies or wins. Usagi, I believe in you.' Unconsciously, Ran reached up and touched his lips.

"I'll see you again someday Usagi. I promised you that. I'll wait for you, even if I have to wait to the end of time."

* * *

Done! Wow, that was an action packed chapter. Five battles for Saturn, a verbal and battle of wills with Saturn, a battle for Moon, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. I hope this chapter makes up for not updating much. And I kind of notice I made the Inner Soldiers kind of weak the last chapter. I'll make it up to them somehow. However, this is a really Outer Soldier chapter for the fans. Especially Saturn.

Also, I really need help on attacks of Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyn. Other attack names I can translate all right, but I can't figure out theirs too well. But every attack in this chapter has occured at one point or another in the Manga.

Until my next update next month, thanks!

Please Review!

-Sailor Moonac


	13. Chapter Eleven: Memory

Author's Note: I think some people reviewed the last chapter, I'm not too sure but I'll say thank you anyhow. I've been really pressed for time lately so sorry this chapter is really late once again. Maybe when winter break comes I can have more time to write. For now, I'll just get this chapter out. Eternal Sailor Moon, as stated before, cannot use Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss.

Another note about the beginning of this chapter. In space, especially deep space, theoretically time would most likely travel slower. That's why the time on Earth would be different than on Shadow Galatica. On earth it would be faster than Shadow Galatica.

* * *

Rainbow

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Eleven: Memory

"Ran, do you know where's Usagi?" Ikuko came into Usagi's room and peered around, noticing the bed had already been made and that Usagi wasn't anywhere in sight. "That's strange, Usagi never makes her bed..." Ikuko walked to Ran's bathroom and knocked on the door. "Ran?"

Ran opened the door with a toothbrush in his mouth. Ran took it out and spit out the remaining toothpaste into the sink. "Yes Ikuko-mama?"

"Ran, I asked if you knew where Usagi was. She seems to be already gone. And oddly enough, I haven't seen Usagi's friends in a long time neither."

Ran smiled at Ikuko and rinsed out his mouth. "Usagi already left for school. She didn't want to be late again since she has to meet a few friends today. And I guess her friends are just busy. This is their first year of high school and they probably have to learn to get use to not having that much time. Chibi-Chibi must have went out again. You know her, but she'll be back."

Ikuko blinked in surprise and smiled at Ran. "I didn't even realize Chibi-Chibi was missing." She reached out to ruffle his already messy hair. "Speaking of school, I've been thinking about sending you to school as well. Although, you seem really smart without schooling, and you might even out grow your own grade. It would still be nice for you to know kids about your own age."

"I guess that's an idea. But I really don't want to go to school. Besides, I don't really have much time left..."

"What?"

Ran shook his head. "Never mind. May I be excused?"

"Yes but where—"

Ran had left the bathroom without waiting for Ikuko to finish and headed to his room. Ran closed his door softly once inside and summoned a head set. "Lieutenant Gingetsu, are you there?" The visor remained fuzzy for a few moments before a slightly blurry image of Lieutenant Gingetsu appeared.

"Ran, is something wrong?"

"Well yes, but it isn't really a huge problem. You see, Ikuko-mama wants me to go to school. I can't possibly go to school like this and interact that much with others. I will out grow most of my classmates and my knowledge would already be beyond my own age."

"Sailor Moon's mother wants you to go to school huh? You can go to school, but it wouldn't be good for the government. Listen Ran, I'll be over at Sailor Moon's house when everybody else leaves. If Sailor Moon's mother wants you to go to school, then you should respect her wishes. But you'll have to be schooled very privately. We'll talk about things later. I have to talk to the Council now."

Ran nodded visibly Lieutenant Gingetsu and ended the transmission. Ran left his room and went downstairs to breakfast. Ran noted that the refrigerator was completely stocked, therefore Ikuko would not need to leave the house today. 'Ikuko-mama will be really mad, but I need to talk to Lieutenant Gingetsu privately. I could go out, but we might be overheard. I hope Ikuko-mama will forgive me, especially after lying about Usagi...' Ran took a deep breath and went to open the refrigerator again. Ran bent down and reached for the milk but turned around.

"Ikuko-mama, I'm still slightly hungry, so is it all right that I make some more eggs?"

Ikuko looked up from her breakfast and smiled. "Of course, you're a growing boy and you need your food."

"Ran, can you make me some as well? Mom didn't make enough since Usagi isn't here today. That's a definite surprise."

"Sure Shingo." Ran inwardly groaned and felt guilty already. 'Sorry Shingo.' Ran turned around and bumped his head on purposely on the freezer door. He cringed in pain and used his hand that was reaching for the milk to grab his head, knocking over the milk bottle. Ran attempted to reach for the falling milk but 'accidentally' knocked over the eggs and had them all splay at his feet. The milk bottle shattered at his feet and sprayed milk all over Ran.

"Ran, are you all right?!" Ikuko quickly rushed over to Ran as Shingo went to get the broom. Kenji finally looked up from his paper and went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit after noting Ran was injured.

"Yeah, I'm all right. I guess I'm really clumsy. I made such a huge mess." Ram smiled sheepishly and guiltily but Ikuko brushed them aside.

"Just be careful next time. Even Usagi has never made this kind of mess." Ikuko helped Ran to a seat and used the first aid kit Kenji brought in to clean and bandage his leg and feet.

"Ah Ran, that means I don't get any more eggs." Shingo began sweeping the glass and egg shells up as Kenji started to mop the sticky mess.

Kenji smiled at Shingo. "I'll get you something when I drop you off for school, okay?" Shingo nodded and started muttering how clumsy Ran is now.

Ran looked into the refrigerator and faked a frown. "I guess I will have to go buy some more groceries today."

"No, I'll go. You wouldn't want to reopen those wounds. I'll do it before lunch." Ikuko helped Ran up and out of the kitchen. "Now you go and change those clothes!"

"Yes Ikuko-mama, and thanks." Ran went into the bathroom and showered before changing. 'I'm sorry, but I had to be alone to talk to Lieutenant Gingetsu."

* * *

"I'm going to the market Ran, I'll be back in an hour." Ran waved goodbye to Ikuko at the couch and sighed when she shut the door.

"I guess the Lieutenant will be here soon." About five minutes later, the door bell rung and Ran limped over slightly to get it. Ran opened the door to reveal Lieutenant Gingetsu. Ran showed him to the living room and offered him tea, which he declined.

"Ran, what happened to you?"

Ran blinked at him and remembered his injured leg. "Oh, I had to wreck some groceries in order to get Ikuko-mama out of the house." Ran could see that Lieutenant Gingetsu had raised an eyebrow, even through his visor. "Well, it worked?"

"And you caused yourself more harm. You shouldn't really do that." Lieutenant Gingetsu leaned in close and had a poker-faced expression. "First I guess I'll start with the whole schooling business.

"The High Council believes it is a good idea not to raise suspicion with declining Tsukino Ikuko's attempt to get you into schooling. As you know, you can not be associated with much people in the public. Therefore, the council will order for you to be schooled privately. At a private school, you would be around too many people, so everyday for five days a week, you will be schooled by me. It wouldn't really be schooling, considering you already know far too much for a person your age. But it seems you were born with this knowledge. Schooling would really be pointless but it would give time for you and I to talk and to practice your powers. I know you have full control over your powers, but the council is still not certain of it. You will go to the Research Institute from eight in the morning until four in the afternoon. If you cannot make a day, the Council expects you to call.

"Now that schooling is out of the way, there is something else I need to talk to you about. Do you know anything about the various explosions or fires throughout Tokyo lately? Three days ago, a family came home to find their house on fire and their entire neighborhood nearly wrecked. Juuban High School's front yard and the roof was blown to pieces, although sessions are still held to prevent delay in the summer vacation. The Hikawa Shrine has been demolished and after yesterday night, it seemed to receive even more damage. The Tomoe manor property the day before yesterday was reported to have been damaged, and yesterday, it was founded to have been decimated—"

"Did something happen to Dr.Tomoe?!"

Lieutenant Gingetsu was slightly surprised at his sudden question and acknowledged that Ran indeed did know something. "No he's fine. But they have been unable to locate his daughter. As well as Mizuno's daughter, Aino's daughter, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Tenou Haruka, Kaiou Michiru, Meiou Setsuna, and Sailor Moon was not in school today. The Three Lights are missing but reporters have been speculating that they are away on music business. Excluding the Three Lights, all of them are Sailor Soldiers. What has happened Ran?"

Ran looked down into his hand and hesitated a bit. "There gone now, but they'll be back. That's all I'm going to say."

"Ran! I need to know. Something is happening to the Earth and we need to know what is going on! A is missing, and the Council thinks he's either dead or still alive and doing all of this. A has the power to take over the world. I need to know what you know."

"A is still indeed alive, but...what did you mean something was happening to the Earth?"

"Don't change the subject Ran. Please tell me. If I were to fight you I would surely lose Ran. So don't make me attempt."

"Please Lieutenant, tell me what is happening to the Earth."

Lieutenant Gingetsu sighed and sat back on the sofa. "It seems the Earth is going to apocalypse. Several of the volcanoes on Earth have erupted and earthquakes have been occurring all over the world, even where there are no plates to collide. Mount Fuji-yama is smoking and Kyushu had a massive earthquake. In addition, Shinjuku-ku had a small earthquake this morning at one. Buildings all over the world are crumbling and a Tsunami had hit South America. Ran, please tell me what is going on?" For once, Lieutenant Gingetsu's voice seemed to be exasperated and visible expression lines were seen on his face.

Ran sighed and looked Lieutenant Gingetsu in the eye, or the visor rather more. "Balance has shifted to the darkness, so the Earth is dying. Especially since nearly all of the guardians protecting this planet is dead. My guess is this solar system will be destroyed, along with the rest of the universe. That is, if Sailor Moon doesn't succeed in stopping this. A doesn't have the power to do this, but he is still involved with this dilemma."

"A?"

Ran nodded. "That girl that A went with a few months back. That was an evil Sailor Anima-mate, Sailor Iron Mouse. She works for this dark force that is trying to destroy the universe and A is now under this force's control. However, Sailor Moon says she'll save A, and I have no doubt that she will."

Lieutenant Gingetsu was silent for a moment and then nodded slowly. "But that would mean A is still after your life. And if he is more powerful than a Three-Leaf Clover should be, this would really be a problem." Lieutenant Gingetsu paused for a moment. "But you already knew that when you escaped from the Research Institute.

"I have orders given from the Council, to kill A at any given chance. That would be difficult for me since I am a Two-Leaf Clover, and A has most likely gained some power. I don't doubt Sailor Moon, but I still have doubts whether or nor A can be saved. He isn't likely to accept help from others and would most likely rather die. But you know that more than anyone Ran. He already killed B after all."

"I know. But Usagi promised me, and I believe her." Ran smiled briefly and looked out the window. "She will succeed. Because as long as there is a chance, as long as it is not zero. And as long as she does not give up, there is always hope which is the light needed to win."

"And what will you do Ran? Will you stay here and continue to hope that she succeeds? I can't stand not doing anything, and I know you like to act on your beliefs. So Ran, will you use your powers to help what is left of the Earth?"

"I guess, but it would be difficult..." Ran faced Lieutenant Gingetsu again. "Is the Four-Leaf Clover dead?"

"Yes."

Ran closed his eyes briefly and then reopened them. "So it was true. Since when?"

"A few months ago. There was a huge explosion in the lab...we found Suu's body in the remains."

Ran looked up slightly. "Was Suu her name?"

"Yes. It meant four..." Lieutenant Gingetsu looked out the window into the clear day. "Actually, tea right now would be nice."

Ran obliged and got up to go to the kitchen. He placed a kettle of water on the stove and stood back from the stove. Ran's eyes flashed a slight blue color and the kettle started to whistle. He poured two cups of water and added the tea leaves. He brought them back to the living room. Lieutenant Gingetsu eyed him slightly.

"Were you not in the mood to be patient?"

"Honestly no. I'm a bit perturbed right now." Ran handed Lieutenant Gingetsu a cup of tea. They both sipped silently for a few minutes, both reviewing the information in their minds.

Lieutenant Gingetsu placed his cup of tea down on the table. "Ran have you ever wondered how and why you have these powers? These powers of a Clover?"

Ran himself set down his own cup. "No, well not anymore anyhow. When I was still in the Cage with A and B, I always wondered why there was only three Three-Leaf Clovers. Why weren't there more? And if there really was a Four-Leaf Clover. I don't care now."

"You know the Clover Leaf Project was made by the government to search for those children who had special powers. But I doubt you knew that the government was involved in making these children with special powers."

Ran gaped slightly and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? I thought the children were born like this."

"They were born with their powers. However, when they were still an embryo, the government implanted a chemical formula into their DNA. Eventually they all either died at birth or were born with special powers."

"Why did the Council do this?"

"They wanted a supper army. An army of fully trained soldiers who could help protect the Earth. They already saw how much damage these monsters were doing, so they needed a force to counter act the monsters. I and a small time singer named Oruha were the first to be tested with it. Oruha was a One-Leaf Clover, and I turned about to be a Two-Leaf Clover. It was the same formula, but our DNA must have changed differently. Now Oruha is dead. Her only power was to be able to foresee her own death."

"That still doesn't explain why the Clover Leaf Project was formed. I thought the Clover Leaf Project was to tract down children who had these special powers."

"It was. The parents instead of abandoning their children to the government, they ran and went into hiding. We couldn't let these children into the world. They would most likely die. As you and your brothers would. You and your brothers were the only Three-Leaf Clovers. Suu was the only Four-Leaf Clover."

"So now, the government wants to terminate everybody that was a Clover. Because their project was a failure."

Lieutenant Gingetsu nodded. "We are the only Clovers left. I agreed to work for the government and to have a bomb implanted into my brain. You were supposed to stay caged, as well as A. They would kill us both most likely, just as they did Oruha. They want to completely eliminate any traces of a Clover. However, I'm safe for the time being."

"Because you work for the government?"

"Because I'm still in charge of the Three-Leaf Clover termination. Once that is done, most likely I will then be terminated."

Ran frowned. "But doesn't that make you want to escape?"

"It wouldn't matter anyway. The bomb in my brain is remote activated from a satellite. There isn't anywhere on Earth where I can go to escape them. And besides, all of the governments of Earth are involved in this. Basically all of the United Nations of Earth."

"So does that mean some of those children were not Japanese?"

"Yes, it was children from around the world. Mainly those parents who wanted some money and had no idea their born child would be taken away. In fact, some governments contained some of the parents or had them assassinated. The Clover Leaf Project was the cover up. The original project was the Super Army Project. That of course lead to Clover."

Ran picked up his cup and drank from in again. "It's unfair. Some of us dying for no reason, and others having special powers. We were all born the same, we were all born from the same place. We were all given a chance for life. Each and every single living being was giving a chance to be a star and live."

Lieutenant Gingetsu visibly raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Excuse me." Ran set down his cup and limped upstairs to Usagi's room. A minute later, he returned with the cards the Three Lights had given Usagi. He held up the Sagittarius Zero Star. "I'm not absolutely sure about the entire thing. But from what I know, all living beings were born here as starseeds. Some were chosen starseeds and had special powers that became Sailor Crystals—"

"Then how were we all born the same?"

"I meant...I meant how a person is born as starseeds. Sailor Crystals are still starseeds." Ran shuffled through the cards and gaped slightly at a single card. "This is..." He pulled it out from the deck and flipped it around to Lieutenant Gingetsu. "This is Sailor Galaxia, the dark force who took A."

Lieutenant Gingetsu reached out and took the card. "She doesn't look like much."

"But she alone is causing this apocalypse on Earth." Ran turned it over so that Galaxia was facing him. "For some reason, I just don't believe she is really doing all of this on purpose." Ran turned to face the clock. "Yeah, our hour is just about up and I can hear Ikuko-mama's car coming. You should leave."

Lieutenant Gingetsu got up along with Ran. Ran led him to the door and bowed to him. "Thank you for coming today Lieutenant."

Lieutenant Gingetsu bowed back and handed him an official looking letter. "As always, if you need me, you know where to reach me." Lieutenant Gingetsu left through the door and closed it with a snap.

Ran looked at the letter which said:

_I, Lieutenant Colonel Gingetsu am the assigned tutor of Tsuee Ran. He is to report to the Research Institute in Central Tokyo from Monday to Fridays at 8 o'clock to 4 o'clock. _

_Lieutenant Colonel Gingetsu_

"I had almost forgotten his reason for coming here." Ran heard Ikuko's car pull up to the driveway. Too lazy to clean up his mess, Ran used his powers to send the cards back to Usagi's room and to send the tea cups to the kitchen sink. Ran opened the door just as Ikuko came up to the door. "Hello Ikuko-mama."

"Oh hello Ran, didn't I tell you to not use your feet to much?"

"Actually, no you didn't." Ran reached over to help her with the groceries. "And I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Still Ran, you really should stay off of your wound." Ikuko and Ran went into the kitchen to set the groceries in the refrigerator. Ikuko noticed the kettle steaming with water. "Did you make tea?"

"Yes, would you like some?"

"No thank you..." Ikuko took a peek into the sink. 'Why are there two teacups—?'

Ran noticed Ikuko look into the sink. "Ikuko-mama, I called a person from the orphanage where I was at. They sent this over with a person." Ran handed the letter to Ikuko.

Ikuko opened it and looked at it. "Do you know this Lieutenant Colonel Gingetsu?"

"Actually yes. He volunteered to tutor me starting tomorrow..." Ran sweat dropped slightly. 'At least I think. I forgot to ask him!'

"All right, so that means your going to school tomorrow!"

* * *

"You know mom, we really shouldn't wait anymore for Usagi and just eat. And besides, I'm hungry." Shingo tapped his chopsticks on his empty rice bow impatiently and glaring at the clock. "Usagi is so late! She probably has Chibi-Chibi with her!"

Ran nibbled nervously on his lips and eyed the clock. 'This isn't good. I have to think of something...got it!' Ran looked down into his lap as his eyes flashed briefly in blue. The telephone then started to ring. "I'll get it!" Ran jumped up and ran to the hallway to get the phone wincing in slight pain due to his feet. Ran picked up the phone and heard the dial tune but ignored it and carried out a fake conversation. A few minutes later, Ran returned to the kitchen and sat down. He placed a fake smile on his face and went to reach for the rice cooker. "Usagi says she's staying at a friend's house for the night to work on a project. She says she's sorry for not being able to make it and that she has Chibi-Chibi with her."

"Great, now lets eat! Ran, can I have some rice this time without dropping it all over?" Shingo handed over his bowl.

Ran smiled and filled it for him. "Of course, I did promise to be less clumsy."

Kenji looked over at Ran. "Did Usagi say when she'll come back tomorrow?"

"No..."

The family ate their dinner in silence, all either wondering why the sudden change in Usagi or how Usagi was doing. After dinner and doing the dishes, Ran went to Usagi's room and laid down on her bed. 'Usagi, please be all right. I can't bear to think what would happen to you and the others. Usagi, I still will be waiting for you. I'll wait forever.' Ran drifted off to sleep on Usagi's bed, shivering slightly from the cold.

* * *

_Usagi, I still will be waiting for you. I'll wait forever._

Eternal Sailor Moon smiled slightly as she drifted through space towards the bright nebula ahead. Her mind drifted back to when she left; on Earth, last night. She remembered trying with all of her might to not cry nor respond when Ran kissed her. Of course, by the time she had flown back down to the pavement, tears had already started to trail down her face. The glitter of the feathers against the moonlight that night was also mixed in with her freshly flowing tear.

The Sailor Starlights, their Princess, and Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon were flying behind her in silence. They were all staring at brightest star in the nebula of Sagittarius Zero Alpha. Their only goal in mind was to head to Sagittarius Zero Star and Shadow Galatica; save the Sailor Soldiers; and to stop Sailor Galaxia and her minions.

After a half an hour more of flying, all six of them landed on the surface of Sagittarius Zero Star. All of their wings disappeared or reverted back to its normal shape. Eternal Sailor Moon turned to Princess Kakyuu. "Princess Kakyuu, which way is to Shadow Galatica?"

Princess Kakyuu scanned around the waste land of a planet and pointed across a sea of dessert sand. "I'm pretty sure we have to cross this dessert sand. We probably shouldn't have landed so soon."

"That's all right. We can just fly across it from here—"

Sailor Star Maker interrupted Sailor Moon. "We probably shouldn't fly. Galaxia's minions are most likely all over the surface of the planet. They would spot us if we fly."

Sailor Star Healer turned to Star Maker. "We could fly low."

"Or you may allow me to take you across the River of Lost Memories."

All of the Sailor Soldiers and the Princess turned around to see a cloaked figure with a long silver ore on a gondola. The ore was apparently used to steer the gondola and the figure had a slightly female voice.

"Who are you?" Sailor Star Fighter along with the other Sailor Starlights stepped in front of the other three. "Answer me."

"I am Lethe, the guild across this river. In order to reach Shadow Galatica, one must cross this River of Lost Memory." Lethe pointed to a few seats on the gondola. "Please, get on."

All of them hesitated slightly but followed Eternal Sailor Moon as they all sat down on the gondola. Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon was sitting Sailor Moon's lap. Lethe pushed off from what was there of a bank and rowed slightly. The river on its own was moving the gondola.

Sailor Moon tightened her hold on Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon. 'I have a bad feeling about this...'

For about ten minutes they rowed in silence, but about half way through the river, the river of sand started to get turbulent. Suddenly, as though a drain was pulled, the boat started spinning out of control in the sand river and a sand storm was brewed up from around them. Lethe had disappeared into the storm.

"Damn it! I knew we shouldn't have—" Sailor Star Healer was cut off when the gondola cracked from under them, dropping them all into the whirlpool of sand.

Sailor Moon lost her hold on Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon and was pushed away from everybody. She tried to fly over to reach them, but was pushed further down into the sand. "Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon! Ugh—!" Sailor Moon closed her eyes and covered her mouth as sand poured in. 'I'm drowning...'

The sand storm over the River of Lost Memories stopped and the river itself had stopped churning. All was still once again.

* * *

Usagi sat on a swing set in Juuban park. She wasn't swinging, but just sitting and staring at the ground. The sun was setting behind her and everything around was quiet. It seemed the park was deserted. Usagi's eyes were oddly dazed looking and had no remnants of its usual light.

Usagi looked up from the ground and stared strait forward. 'What am I doing here? Shouldn't I be doing something? But...who am I? What is my name? I don't even know who I am...'

_A young boy of about thirteen years of age ran across her vision. The boy turned around happily and looked behind him. A girl ran up to him and keeled over with shortened breath. The girl looked older than he was and was slightly taller than the boy. The boy looked at her concerned, but the girl smiled and pulled him into a hug. The boy shifted uncomfortably for a moment but returned the hug smiling._

_The boy and girl disappeared. This time, that same girl was back with four other girls that was undoubtedly taller than she was, and a black cat and a white cat. They were walking and talking while holding ice cream cones. The two cats jumped onto each of the blond girl's shoulder to lick the ice cream. Both of the two girls got angry but laughed. All of them disappeared._

_The girl from the first two scenes appeared again. This time, she was alone and seemed to be waiting for someone. A man came up and seemed to apologize while she was berating him. They talked for a while and the man kissed her on the lips. Once again, the girl smiled. A flurry of roses blew and the couple was gone..._

"Sailor Moon. You will be trapped for all in my River of Lost Memory. Constantly seeing the joy and the pain in your entire life time. Never to be released from its clutches." The cloaked ferryman from before walked up beside Usagi with her long silver ore in her hand. Lethe pulled off her cloak revealing a girl with pink hair tied into two separate low tails. She had green eyes and had a green summer dress to match. Golden Greek styled shoes accented her feet and on her wrist was two Galatic Bracelets.

"Sailor Moon, do you realize you are the reason that there is war in the universe? Do you realize how much evil you draw from the darkest regions of space? Do you realize that if you were dead, there would be no war?" Lethe glared at her. "But you don't even hear me. You are nothing right now. You don't even remember your own name..."

_The boy from the first scene was glaring at the same girl. The boy seemed older and much more taller. The boy kept on turning his back to her as the girl seemed to plead to him. The boy turned around to face her. He said something to her. The girls eyes flooded with tears as she clenched her fists. The boy turned and walked away. The girl fell to her knees and cried..._

Usagi looked at the girl. Tears had started to flow down her own cheeks unconsciously. Tears kept flowing as Lethe looked on.

"You are pathetic Sailor Moon. You cry, but would you have cried if you would have seen the destruction that you caused? You are the source of war Sailor Moon. I'll make sure you never cause war again." Lethe raised her ore high above her head. "Galatica Myosotis Alpestris!!" A sand storm mixed with lighting shot at the unaware Usagi. The attack struck Usagi, knocking her off the swing and throwing her body far away. The scene of the park vanished.

Lethe and Usagi were now residing in a sandy subspace, where matter seemed to disappear. Usagi was still crying on the ground. "Do you still cry Sailor Moon? Are you crying for yourself Sailor Moon? Or are you crying for all those people who died in war? Well either way, you will die now Sailor Moon..."

_The same boy removed his hands and looked at her. She had no tears on her face and her expression didn't seem to show that she was going to cry anytime soon. She was truly determined to fight strong and without tears. The boy reached up to his own face and brushed the few fallen tears from his own face. The boy used his hand to tilt the girl's chin up slightly and took her hand in his other hand. He squeezed her hand slightly as if to reassure her that he was still there. He leaned in and captured her lips with his own. It was a simple kiss as with the first one. Barely a few moments later, the boy pulled back and noticed that the girl still did have her eyes closed. The boy stepped backwards and slowly dropped her hand._

_"I'll see you again someday Usagi. I promised you that. I'll wait for you, even if I have to wait to the end of time."_

'Usagi...Usagi...that name...' Usagi's eyes snapped open and her inner light returned to her eyes. 'Usagi is my name!' Usagi wiped the tears from her eyes. "You tried to make me forget!"

Lethe took a step back in shock. "You got your memories back in this River of Lost Memories?!"

Usagi glared at her. 'No, I don't remember everything. I only remember my name and that I am Sailor Moon...' Usagi's eyes clouded slightly.

Lethe smirked at her. "I see, you only have a part of your memories back. Then I'll finish you before you can remember! Galatica Myosotis Alpes—!!"

"Sailor Lethe, stop! Don't hurt Sailor Moon!" A twin girl to Sailor Lethe came out of a hole ripped in subspace and grabbed Lethe. The only difference was that this new girl had red eyes and had a light pink sun dress instead. Also, she was not holding an ore. "Please, Sailor Lethe don't hurt Sailor Moon!"

Lethe stared in shock as the girl clung to her. "Sailor Mnemosyne! What are you doing?!"

Sailor Mnemosyne let go off Lethe and walked over to Usagi. "Here Sailor Moon." Mnemosyne held her hands together, and crystal clear water appeared in it. "Sailor Moon drink this from my River of Memories." Sailor Moon leaned in and drank from her cupped hand.

"Mnemosyne?! What are you doing?! Are you a traitor to me?!" Lethe threw down her ore in frustration.

As Usagi's vision cleared, Mnemosyne turned to face Lethe. "What are you doing Lethe? Killing Sailor Moon will not stop war nor bring back to life our fallen planets. Blaming Sailor Moon would be pointless."

Lethe growled at Mnemosyne but bowed her head in defeat. "But all of this war is for Sailor Moon's Ginzuishou!"

"No Lethe. All of this war is because there is light in the universe; as there is darkness. It attracts each other and desires to be dominant."

Usagi finally rouse to her feet and stepped forward. "Where are my friends?"

Mnemosyne let go of Lethe and walked over to Lethe's fallen ore. She bent down and touched it. The subspace dissolved and they found themselves on the other side of the River of Lost Memories. The Starlights, Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon, and Princess Kakyuu appeared a few yards away, still unconscious.

Usagi rushed over to them and held Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon in her arms. "Chibi-Chibi, wake up!"

"Here." Mnemosyne walked over to Usagi and offered Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon some of her water. Slowly Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon came around. Mnemosyne walked over and gave some to Princess Kakyuu as well.

Usagi stood up with Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon in her arms. "Why are you helping us? Sailor Mnemosyne."

Lethe walked over to Mnemosyne and hugged her. Lethe glared at her. "You are lucky Sailor Moon. Mnemosyne is kind and has not gotten cold." Lethe held up her wrist. "Even with these Galatic Bracelets."

The princess joined Sailor Moon. "But still, are you not Sailor Galaxia's minions? Shouldn't you be trying to kill us and not help us."

"I did," spat Lethe.

"Lethe." Mnemosyne turned to the three. "Galaxia destroyed our home and killed our protecting Sailor Soldier. She offered us two choices. To die, or to live and wear these bracelets. We choose to live and fight. Hopefully one day, finding a way to resurrect our fallen worlds."

Lethe glared angrily at Usagi. "And this is all your fault. If you were dead, then all wars would end."

Usagi placed Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon down on the ground. She stepped forward and held out her hands at her sides. "Then kill me. If I am your reason for suffering, then kill me. Just leave everyone else out of this."

An image of Ran flashed in her mind. "I'll see you again someday Usagi. I promised you that. I'll wait for you, even if I have to wait to the end of time."

Lethe let go off Mnemosyne and started to walk towards her ore but stopped. She turned towards Usagi. "Mnemosyne is right. Killing you wouldn't be of any use and there would then be no one to stop Sailor Galaxia. Besides, for you to cry so badly, you must have someone you really want to see again."

Usagi gasped. She reached up to touch her welling tears and then smiled at the two girls. 'Yes. There is someone I want to see again.' An image of their kiss flashed in her mind. 'I tried so hard not to cry, but...I knew I was in love with Ran. Just as much as I love Mamoru.' Usagi removed her hand from her face. "Yes, and I want to return to that someone—"

"I knew you were always weak." Two golden energy attacks came out of nowhere and struck Lethe and Mnemosyne. They reached out to each other with their hands as their bodies were disintegrating.

"Mnemosyne..."

"Lethe..." Their bodies disappeared and four Galatic Bracelets fell to the ground.

Usagi, Princess Kakyuu, and Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon gasped as Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi landed on two old pillars. Usagi ran forward towards the two soldiers. "Moon Eternal, MAKE-UP!!" Eternal Sailor Moon flew up to match Chi's and Phi's height, followed by Princess Kakyuu and Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon. "How could you do that to your own teammates?!"

Phi smirked at Sailor Moon. "And why would you even bother? They were weak and refused to accept Master Sailor Galaxia and her concept. They were asking to be killed. That way, they will be together forever in the Cauldron."

"You monster!!" Eternal Sailor Moon and Princess Kakyuu flew forward leaving behind Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon. Sailor Moon summoned her Eternal Tier and swung at Sailor Chi who jumped away; her Eternal Tier striking and shattering the pillar. Princess Kakyuu summoned an energy ball into her right palm and blasted Sailor Phi from above. Sailor Phi also dodged the attack which instead destroyed the second pillar.

Phi and Chi flew high up from the surface of the planet and crossed their sun staffs. From the intersection, black lightning gathered and fired at Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon. Eternal Sailor Moon managed to reach Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon in time and pulled her away.

"Ugh..." The Starlights slowly woke up and was attempting to stand. Phi and Chi flew down with their staffs still crossed and smirked at the other soldiers.

Princess Kakyuu headed towards the Starlights. "Fighter, Maker, Healer! Look out!" The three Starlights showed no recognition and stood up to look around. Princess Kakyuu gasped. 'They never got their memories back! They didn't drink from the River of Memories!'

Phi and Chi smirked and swung their staffs apart in an opposite fanning direction. From their swing, two golden slices were fired upon the disoriented Starlights. Their bodies were instantly vaporized, leaving three golden Sailor Crystals.

"Starlights!" The princess bursted out crying as she fell to her knees.

"No! Seiya! Yaten! Taiki!" Eternal Sailor Moon positioned her tier in front of her.

Chi and Phi caught sight of Sailor Moon and quickly disappeared in the fury of a storm and vines. Eternal Sailor Moon lowered her staff and it disappeared. She herself fell to her knees and started crying.

Princess Kakyuu was the first to regain her composure. She stood up with fists clenched and glared off in the direction of the now visible Shadow Galatica. She turned to Sailor Moon who was starting to stand up. "Sailor Moon."

Eternal Sailor Moon nodded and took Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon into her arms. Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon had not cried and had an odd poker-faced expression. One similar to the one that Sailor Moon took. "Let's go get back the ones we love."

* * *

"Master Galaxia. We have retrieved the Sailor Starlights's Sailor Crystal." Sailor Phi and Chi kneed before an untransformed Galaxia. She was standing by the window of Shadow Galatica and was staring off into a bright star that was not too far away. She didn't even pay head to the two soldiers.

Galaxia narrowed her crimson eyes as she continued to stare at the star. 'I thought I destroyed every other star. They are all supposed to be...' She shifted her gaze into the grounds of Shadow Galatica. 'Mine...who dares to defy me?! Who could that be?' With one last glance at that star, she turned around to Chi and Phi. She lifted her hand to summon the three Sailor Crystals over. Her Sapphire Crystal glowed in glee.

Galaxia turned away from the two soldiers and faced the garden again. The window turned a deep black color and a figure could be seen with butterfly wings and butterflies surrounding it. "You called for me, Master Galaxia."

"Papillon. Please entertain our guests. In fact, entertain them with the dance of their deaths." Galaxia turned away and walked over to her throne to sit down. The Starlights Sailor Crystals disappeared from her hand. Galaxia looked up. "Burn them alive."

"As you wish." The figure was gone along with the blackness. The bright star came into view once again.

"You two, leave." Phi and Chi obeyed her commands and left immediately. "You can move now." A faint shuffling was heard and then silence.

* * *

Time on Earth was faster than in deep space. It was already morning and Ran's first day of "school." As Ran got ready to leave for the Research Institute, Ikuko stopped him and volunteered to go with him. Ran agreed deciding it was best not to object. Ran and Ikuko took a bus to Tokyo Central and got off in front of a huge complex that brought to many memories to Ran. Ikuko bid Ran good luck and farewell before leaving.

Ran turned around and saw the red Tokyo Tower in the morning light. "That's where I met Usagi..." He opened the Research Institute's door with his powers and was greeted by Lieutenant Gingetsu. Apparently, he was already there waiting for him.

"At least you aren't late like most kids these days." Lieutenant Gingetsu beckoned Ran to follow him.

Ran walked beside Lieutenant Gingetsu, resenting coming back here. "What are we going to do? I don't need schooling."

"You are to train your powers. That is what the council wants. Also, they want to run some tests on you to see how you are." Lieutenant Gingetsu led Ran to an examination room where there was a doctor waiting for him. He looked all to familiar to Ran.

"How are you C?" asked the doctor as he prepared a needle for taking blood. Ran sat down obediently on the examination table and frowned.

"My name is Ran."

"Yes of course C..." The doctor ignored him and wrapped a rubber band around Ran's left arm. He started to take blood from Ran. "Did you make that name up by yourself?"

Ran looked at him nonchalantly. "No, it was giving by someone close to me." Ran stopped because he realized that the doctor wouldn't and didn't care.

"Doctor, that is enough." Lieutenant Gingetsu walked over to Ran and pulled off the band. The doctor took out the needle and instead of wrapping up Ran's wound, he carefully capped the needle and placed it in an iron case. Instead of the doctor, Lieutenant Gingetsu bandaged Ran's wound. He also noticed Ran today wasn't walking on a limp.

The doctor coveted the case to his chest and quickly made for the door. Lieutenant Gingetsu noticed Ran's eyes flash.

"I never liked that man. He always seemed insane to me." Ran smiled at Lieutenant Gingetsu. "Thank you Lieutenant."

Lieutenant Gingetsu nodded a "your welcome" and led Ran out of the room. "What did you do?"

Ran smiled innocently at Lieutenant Gingetsu. "I emptied the blood back into my veins. I didn't like the way he was cherishing my blood as though it was gold." Once said, Ran removed the bandage and revealed that his wound had already healed.

Lieutenant Gingetsu showed some signs of amusement as he lead him into an office. Looking around, Ran conquered that this was Lieutenant Gingetsu's office. Lieutenant Gingetsu offered a spare desk to Ran and he sat at his own. Ran noticed a faded name tag on the spare desk that said "Kazuhiko—." The rest was faded.

"Ran, can you battle?"

Ran turned his attention to Lieutenant Gingetsu and nodded. "I can, but prefer not to."

"All right then. Ran hit me with something right now. Just try not to kill me." Lieutenant Gingetsu pulled out his white Katana and unsheathed it. He stood up and moved to a less crowded area in his office. "Ran, I want to test it."

Ran stood up hesitantly and his clothes became ribbons that spun into his usual black and golden buckle outfit. Ran raised his hands and his eyes started to glow.

Lieutenant Gingetsu was thrown back and collided through the wall of his office. His Katana went flying and landed a meter away from Ran; the blade was in the ground. Lieutenant Gingetsu looked up wearily at a shocked Ran. "I thought I said to try not to kill me." Lieutenant Gingetsu grunted and got up weakly, clutching his side. There was a wound on his left wrist that revealed a Two-Leaf Clover tattoo and his visor was cracked.

Ran seemed to still be in shock. "Lieutenant...Lieutenant Gingetsu I didn't do that. I hadn't even finished summoning my energy..."

Lieutenant Gingetsu was visibly shocked. "Then who—"

A started to appear in bodily ribbons as he made his presence known. "Hello brother, Lieutenant. I hope you had fun today, because I'm sending you both to the Cauldron."

Ran jumped backwards to be beside an injured Lieutenant Gingetsu. "A no—don't do this!"

"Sorry brother, but I don't take orders from you!" A summoned black lightning in his hands and launched it at Ran and Lieutenant Gingetsu in the cramped office. Ran summoned his metallic wings in order to make a barrier.

The black lightning struck Ran's barrier and instantly shattered it along with Ran's metallic wings. The black lightning was about a few meter away from Ran and Lieutenant Gingetsu; it was right about to strike Gingetsu's Katana.

A rainbow colored attack came from behind Ran and Lieutenant Gingetsu. The attack struck A's black lightning and held it there for a few moments before sending it plowing strait into A. A was blown through the walls of the Research Institute and out into the streets of Tokyo.

Ran and Lieutenant Gingetsu turned around to face the person or persons that save them. Ran gasped in fear when he saw who it was that saved his and Lieutenant Gingetsu's life. Gingetsu noticed Ran's fearful expression. "Ran..."

"...You..."

* * *

Done! Nineteen pages and way late! Can anybody guess who saved Ran and Lieutenant Gingetsu?

Anyway, now for some more notes. For Ran's last name, I used the Romaji of "C, " which would be "Tsuee." That was what I choose as Ran's last name. I bet most people would have realized the Sailor Starlights would have to be killed in this chapter. Sailor Lethe and Mnemosyne died as well, just as they did in the Manga. I kept these parts similar to what happened. This story would only have a few more chapters left. The battle with Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, whom we caught a glimpse of in this chapter; the battle with Phi and Chi; the battle with Galaxia; and of course Chaos. That I am sticking true to the Manga plot line. It will be different in the battle with the Evil Sailor Soldiers. I won't spoil it though, that is if anybody is actually reading this. Lastly, Sailor Lethe's attack. I was always unsure of how to translate that, but my guess would be "Myosotis Alpestris." If anybody knows what would be the correct translation, please tell me in a review!

But what would become of Ran? I'm still uncertain how to end this story. For one thing, I don't want Ran to die! But I really do think that Ran must die for this story to truly be complete. Maybe I'll create a sequel, maybe not though. Most likely, it will be an epilogue.

Anyway, tell me how you think I should end this. I have an idea, but I would like to hear some more ideas.

Please Review!

-Sailor Moonac


	14. Chapter Twelve: Reunion

Author's Note: Thanks for the review! This chapter is slightly late as usual, but I'll try to get it out before the New Year. I'll probably only have a few more chapters, maybe even one more and then the epilogue. So this story is just about over. The story line is going to be slightly different from the Manga from here on out. But very similar none the less. Eternal Sailor Moon cannot use Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss as of right now.

* * *

Rainbow

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Twelve: Reunion

A rainbow colored attack came from behind Ran and Lieutenant Gingetsu. The attack struck A's black lightning and held it there for a few moments before sending it plowing strait into A. A was blown through the walls of the Research Institute and out into the streets of Tokyo.

Ran and Lieutenant Gingetsu turned around to face the person or persons that save them. Ran gasped in fear when he saw who it was that saved his and Lieutenant Gingetsu's life. Gingetsu noticed Ran's fearful expression. "Ran..."

"...You..."

"Oh, don't be so shocked. We did tell you guys we would be back someday."

Ran shook himself out of his reverie and smiled slightly. "I had forgotten you guys were good guys after you left with Helios. Amazoness Quartets."

"Actually, its Sailor Quartets now. We were awakened by the Queen to accompany Small Lady to the past to save her mother and friends." The Sailor Quartets stepped aside into two groups and revealed Chibi-Usa, the same as Ran remembered her.

"Chibi-Usa!"

Chibi-Usa winked at Ran and held out a pink star brooch on her school uniform. "Lets deal with that brother of yours before we head to Shadow Galatica to help Sailor Moon fight." Chibi-Usa held up her new star brooch above her head. "Pink Moon Crystal Power, MAKE-UP!!"

Sailor Chibi-Moon stepped forward to be in the middle of the Sailor Quartets. Ran immediately noticed Sailor Chibi-Moon's outfit was different then when she left. In fact, the Sailor Chibi-Moon's outfit now resembled the Sailor Quartets and Sailor Moon.

Ran shifted Lieutenant Gingetsu onto a chair after Lieutenant Gingetsu's protest of needing to sit down. "Are you all right Lieutenant?"

Lieutenant Gingetsu nodded slightly and looked at the Sailor Soldiers. "I'm guessing you are leaving then, Ran. I...I trust you and the Sailor Soldiers will be able to stop this apocalypse from descending onto the Earth—"

"I think it may be too late." Sailor Ceres, formerly Cere-Cere, stepped over to the hole in the wall. "A is already summoning the darkness onto the Earth."

"What?!" Ran helped Lieutenant Gingetsu move to the hole in the wall and the Sailor Soldiers stepped aside to let them see. "Brother...A...how can he do this."

A was floating above the earth with black clouds and lightning striking the earth and buildings. Buildings that got struck by lightning crumbled and painted the streets blood red. People ran away from the attacks only to be devoured by the darkness and more red spilt over the streets of Tokyo.

Ran turned towards the Sailor Quartets and Sailor Chibi-Moon. "You have to stop this!"

Sailor Vesta, formerly Ves-Ves, shook her head. "There's nothing we can do right now to stop the Earth from dying. Without the guardian of Earth, Earth will continue to die. Therefore, we have to stop your brother and go to Shadow Galatica."

"There's a Guardian of Earth?"

Sailor Chibi-Moon nodded in response. "Yes, and he's my dad."

Ran's eyes opened widely in realization. "...Mamoru..."

Sailor Pallas, formerly Palla-Palla, nodded. "To be specific, Prince Endymion."

Ran shifted Lieutenant Gingetsu's arm over his shoulder to give him better support. "But...but how can that be?! When Queen Nephernia took Mamoru, Chibi-Usa you faded and died. So...why are you solid now?"

Sailor Chibi-Moon touched her new star brooch briefly. "The same reason why the other Sailor Soldiers of the future are still alive. This is destined to happen, and Sailor Moon is destined to win. As long as there is hope, the Sailor Soldiers of the future will remain alive. The guidance of Neo-Queen Serenity will see to that. The Ginzuishou is keeping the Sailor Soldiers alive. And I..." Sailor Chibi-Moon removed her hand from her brooch revealing her own Ginzuishou. "...I have created my own Ginzuishou to keep me alive. Mother says that means her time as Queen will be short now. Mother says I will ascend the throne of Crystal Tokyo."

Ran nearly dropped Lieutenant Gingetsu's arm.

"Ran—" Lieutenant Gingetsu clutched his side with his arm, wincing in pain.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant. Please, Chibi-Usa, tell me what will happen to Usagi when you ascend the throne."

Sailor Juno, formerly Jun-Jun finally, spoke for the first time that day. "No one knows except the Queen. But, we guess she will die."

"No Usagi—"

"Ran." Sailor Chibi-Moon took Ran's hand that was not used to hold up Lieutenant Gingetsu. "Mother is getting old. Even though we have long lives, we are not immortal. I myself am nine hundred and three years old."

"Chibi-Usa..." Ran completely let go of Lieutenant Gingetsu's arm. Lieutenant Gingetsu fell down onto the ground and groaned in pain. Ran knelt down beside him and slowly tried to pull him back up.

"Ran, just leave me. I'm in more pain with you then without you—Ran, don't cry."

"Ran." Sailor Chibi-Moon knelt down beside Ran and Lieutenant Gingetsu.

"I'm sorry Chibi-Usa. But then again, you aren't so small anymore. I just...I just don't want Usagi to die. I thought she would be the one to live forever..."

"Ran." Sailor Ceres led the Quartets outside. She turned around to face Ran. "All good things must unfortunately come to an end. Remember that." She faced the rest of the Quartets. "Lets get A." The Sailor Quartets took off towards A at the heart of Tokyo.

"Usagi...Usagi is still human. And I love her dearly, as I know you do." Sailor Chibi-Moon took Lieutenant Gingetsu's hand. "Here." Sailor Chibi-Moon's hand started to glow slightly. "I'm not that good at healing, but this will dull the pain."

Lieutenant Gingetsu mumbled his thanks and faced the still crying Ran. "You look more and more like a kid everyday Ran. Maybe you should be aging backwards and not forwards. But either way, you will die or not exist." Lieutenant Gingetsu got up and looked outside to the battle the Sailor Quartets were fighting. "Ran, if you want to accomplish something; to make sure Usagi's life is longer, then you shouldn't just sit there and cry over the truth. Not even a Clover can live forever. If you were still caged, you will still age, just slowly. Ran, stand up and fight. If that something is important to you, you should protect it no matter what."

Sailor Chibi-Moon nodded and jumped out the hole. She held her hand to Ran who looked at her with a tear streaked face. Slowly, Ran wiped his tears away and stood up, jumping outside and summoning new wings. Sailor Chibi-Moon smiled. "Let's go to Shadow Galatica together. Lets free your brother's soul from the darkness that consumes him."

"Yes." Ran turned around to face Lieutenant Gingetsu. "Thank you Lieutenant."

"Your welcome. Just take care of her and yourself."

Ran nodded and flew away with Sailor Chibi-Moon to confront A.

Lieutenant Gingetsu kept his gaze outside with a poker-faced expression.

"Lieutenant Gingetsu." Lieutenant Gingetsu turned around and faced the Wizard Shuu. "I had realized from the time C was brought in as a Three-Leaf Clover, that he was special. I knew that he would never use his powers for evil, and especially for fighting in a Super Army. We must end this Clover Project. Most likely, all of the Three-Leaf Clovers will die today."

"No, all of the Clovers will die today except that one Three-Leaf Clover who has found its wings."

"Lieutenant."

Lieutenant Gingetsu faced the battle once again. "Activate the bomb for ten minutes. I'm sure by then, A will be defeated."

"Lieutenant Colonel Gingetsu, you realize with your brain destroyed, you will not be able to regenerate."

"Exactly."

"I see. Very well. You have ten minutes as of right now." Wizard Shuu snapped his fingers and started to leave the office. "I'll see you in the after life Lieutenant. But if we all have hope, maybe the world won't end now."

"Then have hope, just as I do. And his name is Ran."

Wizard Shuu chuckled slightly. "Ran it is. Ran Tsuee. The past, present, and future lies within that name. Farewell Lieutenant. It has been wonderful working with you."

Lieutenant Gingetsu showed no signs that he heard that.

* * *

"I didn't think there were anymore Sailor Soldiers. But Master Sailor Galaxia will be pleased once I bring her your Sailor Crystals." A summoned black lightning into his palms and flung it at the Sailor Quartets.

The Quartets all jumped away in different directions and split up to surround A in the air. Sailor Juno charged at A and attempted to punch A. A allowed himself to be punched but smirked slightly with his cold eyes. A's palm gathered black lightning and fired it at Juno's stomach. Juno was blasted into the dark clouds and Sailor Verta had moved in front of Juno to prevent anymore of the attack from hitting Juno again.

Vesta held out her left hand and formed a red energy bow similar to that of Sailor Mars. "Vesta Jungle Arrow!!" The arrow struck the lightning and held it at bay for a moment before both attacks exploded. A was blown closer to the pavement and Sailor Ceres was below him. Ceres punched A in the spinal cord from behind, knocking A sprawling onto the ground. Black lightning flew from the sky and struck Ceres, blowing her away from A.

A got up and glared at the three Quartets in the air. Sailor Pallas mimicked the movement of Sailor Vesta and summoned a light blue bow. "Pallas Jungle Arrow!!" The blow arrow raced towards A as he dissipated as ribbons. The arrow struck the ground causing an explosion that covered the area.

"Quartets!" Sailor Chibi-Moon and Ran flew up to meet the Quartets that had assembled in the air. From the cloud of smoke on the ground, energies of black lightning started to shoot at the Sailor Soldiers and Ran. Sailor Vesta grabbed Ran's arm and threw him away from the attacks and got struck herself.

"Sailor Vesta!" Ran landed near a building that was still intact and glared into the cloud. 'A is using the smoke screen as a cover to attack. I have to get rid of the smoke and maybe even trap A.' Ran looked around the area and spotted wires that slithered across the ground into the smoke screen. 'Electricity wires...I've got it!' Ran summoned his powers and his eyes started to glow blue once again. The wires sparked with blue energy and sprung to life. It extended and swirled around the smoke screen, sometimes getting struck by the lightning. The wires constricted around the smoke screen and penetrated the smoke to ensnare A and drag him out of the smoke. The attacks from the smoke stopped and the smoke slowly vanished.

A turned around and glared at Ran. "Brother, let me go!"

Ran's gaze became unreadable. "You are no brother of mine."

Sailor Chibi-Moon summoned her weapon which was similar to Sailor Moon's Eternal Tier. "Quartets!" The Sailor Quartets all summoned their bows and arrows as Sailor Chibi-Moon's weapon started to glow.

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!"

A uniformed rainbow attack formed from the various attacks and charged at A. Ran closed his eyes just as the attack struck A. A screamed in agony as the wires were disintegrated leaving him hanging in the air by the force of the energy alone.

"Brother..." A's body started to disappear in the attack. Slowly, but steadily, A's body completely vanished leaving two Galatic bracelets hanging in the air where the attack was. The bracelets were held in mid-air for a few moments before gravity took its toll and dragged the two bracelets to the ground. The two bracelets hit the ground consecutively of each other, pounding metal in Ran's ear. In sync with the bracelets' falling, two tears flowed down Ran's face.

"A...A I'm sorry..." Ran lowered his head and allowed his tears to fall freely for his brothers. A and B.

"Look!" Ran's head shot back up at the sound of Sailor Ceres' voice. The two bracelets started to glow and then cracked, releasing golden light. A Starseed shot out from the light and soared into the sky. "The Golden Crystal of Prince Endymion!"

"No Daddy!"

Ran opened his wings and soared into the sky after the fleeing Starseed. Just as Ran entered the clouds, the Golden Crystal vanished completely with a swish of gold energy. "No...UGH—!!" Ran was knocked out of the clouds by the various black lightning. Ran's wings shattered upon the contact of the lightning and he started falling to the earth. Another black lightning shot out of the clouds and struck Ran directly. Ran was sent falling at full force into the pavement.

"Ran!" Sailor Juno and Sailor Vesta quickly ran to attempt to catch Ran, but was too late. Ran had smashed into the concrete creating a small crater.

"RAN!!"

* * *

"If that something is important to you, you should protect it no matter what."

_But what is important anyway? Really, I am a Clover; I'm not meant to live in the outside world._

Yet you did. You did something we all dreamed off. And more importantly, the council has approved and you have found someplace you can call home.

**And in my own anger and envy, I was blinded to see that you were really happy. I had said once, that you were the most important thing to me, and that I would keep you to myself always. I had overlooked your happiness and instead caused pain and suffering. I had even killed someone you and I loved to keep you always to me. For that, I am sorry.**

And I am sorry for not having been there for you. I always felt it was my duty to look after you two. Like Yin and Yang, balance had to be achieved, but never achieved alone. For leaving you alone, I am sorry.

Why are you saying sorry? I don't understand...I should be with you two.

Two identical figures appeared out of the light that blinded Ran's eyes momentarily. The light vanished leaving Ran and the twins alone in the darkness. One boy was obviously A, with his ponytail thrown over his right shoulder. The other boy looked exactly like A except the fact that his ponytail was kept at the back of his neck. Ran took a step towards his dead brothers and noticed that he had reverted back into his child form. The form he had met Usagi in. The form that was so identical to his brothers except that his ponytail was thrown over his left shoulder. Ran grimaced at the remembrance of Usagi.

Usagi...

If you love her C, then go to her. To cause A such jealousy, she must really be special.

**Brother, I'll admit I am jealous. C, you had better return to her. If I remember correctly, you did promise her. And in some way, I think she did save me, just as she promised you.**

A, what do you mean?

Yes, what do you mean A?

A smiled slightly and closed his eyes. When that attack hit me, I remember that one of the attacks in the combined one was hers. I saw her attacking me, and her alone. It was agony the pain I felt, then it was bliss. As though I was finally freed after years of imprisonment.

Yes we are free A. We all are free. C, you should be with her. You shouldn't be with us, here, where we are dead.

How? I'm trapped here aren't I?

**Do you remember what happened C?**

I had been struck by the lightning and then...I think I died...

Maybe so, but not anymore. B took A's hand and reached for C with his other hand. With all of their hands held in the order of A, B, and C, they all started to glow.

Ran gasped slightly. B, A, what are you doing?

**I see what B's planning. You don't have anymore life energy to live. So B and I will fuse our souls with yours. That way, we can forever be one.**

A...B...Ran felt tears fall once again. Thank you.

**You're welcome. Now go to her.** With the last words of A and B, they both disappeared leaving a grown up Ran by himself.

Thank you both so very much. I love you both.

* * *

"Ran, Ran, please wake up!" Sailor Chibi-Moon cried over the body of Ran's after pulling him out of the crater.

"...Ugh..." Ran moaned slightly but fell back down into an unmoving state.

"Ran?" The Sailor Quartets stood over Sailor Chibi-Moon and Ran with worried expressions.

"Sailor Soldiers!" Lieutenant Gingetsu rushed over the rubble of the fallen buildings towards Ran and the Soldiers, knowing he had little time left. "I saw what happened. Ran!" He knelt down beside Sailor Chibi-Moon and touched Ran's face slightly. Then he slapped him.

"...Uhh...?!" The Sailor Soldiers' expression sweat dropped slightly—

"..Ugh...oh right. I'm awake..." Ran opened his eyes groggily and blinked a few times.

"Ran!" Sailor Chibi-Moon threw her arms around Ran to hug him. Ran moaned in pain from the pressure to which Chibi-Moon immediately dropped him.

Lieutenant Gingetsu stood up and started to walk away. He looked down at his watch and then threw it off, revealing his Two-Leaf Clover tattoo.

The Sailor Soldiers helped Ran stand up and watched him go.

Ran called after him. "Lieutenant!"

Until Lieutenant Gingetsu was a good hundred feet away did he turn around to face them. "Goodbye Ran. It has been good knowing you. I wish you, the last of the Clovers, happiness with Usagi."

"Lieutenant Ginget—"

"Sayonara wa ashita no tame ni."

"Wha—"

"Wakare..." Ran took a step towards Lieutenant Gingetsu—his visors seemed to flash white and revealed for a brief second, pale gray eyes. Lieutenant Gingetsu was blind. Ran gasped at his discovery—an explosion erupted from where Lieutenant Gingetsu was standing.

"Lieutenant!!" The Sailor Quartets pulled Sailor Chibi-Moon and attempted to pull Ran back behind them to protect them. Ran struggled against the Quartets, and for the fourth time that day, started to cry. "No, LIEUTENANT!! WHY?!" Ran pulled himself from the Quartets' grip and ran to the edge of the explosion. Ran covered his face as the fire slowly died down. Small splatters of blood dotted Ran's pale complexion and the location Lieutenant Gingetsu was standing had a puddle of blood. Ran fell to his knees to just cry. "Why...?"

"He had planned this all along you realize C?" Ran turned towards the voice of the Wizard Shuu. "I beg your pardon C, I mean Ran."

"Wizard Shuu..." The Sailor Soldiers went to stand by Ran. Now, even some of the Quartets were crying along with Chibi-Moon.

"His dying words. 'Sayonara wa ashita no tame ni.'"

"Goodbye is for the sake of tomorrow," replied Sailor Juno, who was the only one not crying.

"For the sake of tomorrow? What did he mean it was for the sake of tomorrow?" Ran formed a fist with his right hand and smashed it into the pavement.

"Ran. Do you know what 'wakare' means?"

"Of course Wizard Shuu. It means farewell."

"But the context of its usage means an eternal farewell."

Ran looked up at Wizard Shuu. "...He can't regenerate now. That was what he was referring to."

"Ran. We have to go now." Sailor Vesta wiped away her tears and placed a hand under Ran's arm to lift him up. Ran complied.

"Yes. I should be a better leader. To Shadow Galatica." Sailor Ceres also wiped away her tears. "To Usagi."

Wizard Shuu turned to leave them alone. 'Ran has come a long way. He's taking the long road, and now here he is with his success. He was the only Clover who had the courage to go the whole way. This dream of a Super Army is over...' Wizard Shuu disappeared from sight.

The Sailor Quartets formed a circle around Sailor Chibi-Moon and Ran. Chibi-Moon placed her hands over her broach, as a result, it started to pulsate and glow. "To Shadow Galatica. To protect the light that is hope." All six of them started to glow and formed a spear of light that shot into the clouds and dispersed it.

Slowly, all six of them rose from the ground and headed towards the sky like acceding towards heaven. Ran looked down onto Tokyo for the last time. 'A, B, Lieutenant Gingetsu. To give me freedom and happiness, you all sacrificed your lives for me...I can never thank you enough...'

Once the six figures rose above the cloud, the light slowly lifted off the ground to follow the retreating silhouettes until it too vanished. A rainbow could be seen in the darkness above Tokyo.

* * *

Princess Kakyuu, Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon, and Eternal Sailor Moon flew over the surface of the Sagittarius Zero Star towards the Shadow Castle. They landed on the Castle grounds in a garden of crystals.

"The rumored Crystal Garden. I never though it to be true. But then again, Sailor Galaxia is definitely sadistically enough to keep something like this."

"Princess Kakyuu, what do you mean?"

Sailor Chibi-Chibi moon went to a crystal and touched it. The crystal glowed under her touch, startling Chibi-Chibi Moon and retreating her touch. It stopped glowing.

"This is the Crystal Garden. A garden of dead stars that no longer have their light anymore. These crystals are the Sailor Crystals of the guardian Soldiers. Galaxia must keep it so that others will be drawn here. This place where only dead stars shine."

"That isn't completely true. For instance, that star above us." Sailor Moon pointed out towards a not too distant star whose bright light made Princess Kakyuu move to cover her eyes. Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon had no problems looking at it. "It kind of looks like paradise. I wish to go see that star one day."

Princess Kakyuu looked at Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon, and then Sailor Moon. 'For her not to be shunned by the star's gaze, she must be really pure and full of light herself. The light that brings hope...'

"Princess, lets go—"

"Yes, to your graves."

"Huh?!" Sailor Moon and Princess Kakyuu backed up into each other with Sailor Chibi-Chibi moon in between them. "Who's there?!"

A butterfly flew across Sailor Moon's vision. Sailor Moon's gaze followed the butterfly into a silhouetted woman. The many butterflies danced around her casting a mysterious fiery light. The woman's eyes glowed under the slight light and didn't appear to have any pupils.

"You may call me Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon. I am the Guardian of this Star Graveyard."

"Star Graveyard?!"

"Yes Princess Kakyuu. It can be called the Crystal Garden, or the Star Graveyard. Just look behind you."

Sailor Moon, Princess Kakyuu, and Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon turned around to see tombstones all around the crystals. Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon cowered in slight fear by Sailor Moon's legs.

"The tombstones are grave markers. They tell which Sailor Soldier it was that died and lost their Sailor Crystal to this Star Graveyard."

Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes into a glare at the smirking Heavy Metal Papillon. "How can you do such a thing?!"

"I didn't have to do anything. I just have to guard this graveyard. Master Sailor Galaxia was the one who killed the stars. If you look over there..." Papillon pointed to her right at a tombstone that resembled a butterfly winged woman. "That is my tombstone."

"How?" Princess Kakyuu turned shocked at the Anima-mate.

"With these bracelets of course. Before I kill you all, I will offer you the same offer Master Galaxia gave me. Surrender your Sailor Crystal peacefully and live with these Galatic Bracelets, or die by having your Sailor Crystal ripped from your being."

"I would rather die than to join you." Eternal Sailor Moon summoned her Eternal Tier and stood in front to Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon protectively.

"As would I." Princess Kakyuu joined Sailor Moon at her side.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon's eyes became visible in the darkness, revealing ice blue eyes. "Then you shall be burned alive for your rebirth! Galatica Scales!!" Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon held out her gloved hand and summoned a fiery butterfly into her hands and fired a blue-ish flame at the trio.

Princess Kakyuu erected a barrier to protect them. The attack bounced off the barrier and burnt the ground around the barrier. Princess Kakyuu and Sailor Moon with Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon in her arms, took flight into the air as the flames enveloped the ground. From the flames, vines shot out of the ground to ensnare each of them. Sailor Phi and Sailor Chi appeared beside Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon.

The vines slowly dragged the three into the blue flames. Visible among the flames, were three opened coffins with marked tombstones. Each with the respected title of its victim.

"Ahh...no you don't!" Princess Kakyuu blasted at the vines. The vines in defense swung her into the ground and pulled her into the coffin. The coffin lid slamming shut immediately.

"Princess—ugh!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon were also both pulled into coffins that swung shut when they received their possession. Sailor Moon banged on the coffin hood to no avail. 'That does it!' Eternal Sailor Moon held out her Eternal Tier. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS!!"

From outside, the three Anima-mates could see Sailor Moon's coffin get shot with pink energy. The coffin was destroyed a moment later. Sailor Moon flew out of the coffin and away from the fire. She pointed another attack towards the ground this time. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS!!" The pink energy struck the ground, blowing out the fire and destroying the coffins of Princess Kakyuu and Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon. They both flew to the air beside Sailor Moon.

"That's enough of this. Its time for the destined Sailor Soldier of Kinmoku, Sailor Kakyuu!" Princess Kakyuu crossed her arms over her chest. "Kinmoku Star Power, MAKE-UP!!" In a swirl of sakura blossoms, Sailor Kakyuu took the place of the princess. Sailor Kakyuu still had her traditional head peace down to her necklaces. From there on, she was in a skirt-bikini like outfit without gloves; similar to that of the Sailor Starlights. However, unlike the Starlights, she wore her genie type shoes and her outfit was red with a sailor collar.

"Princess Kakyuu?!"

Sailor Kakyuu nodded to Sailor Moon. "Now its Sailor Kakyuu. Like you Sailor Moon, I have the power to transform into a Sailor Soldier. Now, why don't I start this battle off!" Kakyuu summoned five cards into her hands that started to glow. "Starlights Royal Strait Flush!!" She threw the five cards at the Anima-mates. The cards enlarged into five energy attacks that was larger than a car.

The three Anima-mates dodged the attacks and Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi disappeared within the arisen smoke. Papillon took flight herself to go after Sailor Moon. She launched another attack at Sailor Moon who flew to the ground with Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon to dodge it.

"Allow me Sailor Moon, Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!!" A hurricane of flowers surrounded her and headed towards Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, blinding her vision.

"Ugh—damn you! Galatica Scales!!" Blue flames surrounded Papillon once again and burnt the flower petals. Papillon directed the flames towards Kakyuu who erected another barrier.

"Sailor Moon, now!"

"What—?!" Papillon turned around to face Sailor Moon who had her Eternal Tier pointing strait at her head.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS!!" Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon used her arms to try to shield herself from the attack but was vaporized with the closeness of the attack.

"We aren't done yet." Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi reappeared in the darkness behind Kakyuu. "Galatica Plants Blizzard!!"

Kakyuu turned around to see vines coming at her. Suddenly, a bright light filled the darken surface of the Sagittarius Zero Star. Six figures could be seen within the light. "Who is that?!"

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!!" Four arrows shot from the light and disintegrated the vines. The attack continued on and struck Sailor Phi who was caught off guard by the sudden appearance. The rainbow colored attack struck Sailor Phi who could only scream as her Galatic bracelets were blown away, leaving what was left of Sailor Phi in a pile of dust with her forgotten sun staff.

"Sailor Phi!!"

"Who was that?" The light descended towards the ground and vanished, revealing six very familiar figures. The tallest figure rushed towards Sailor Moon and hugged the still shocked Sailor Moon. "Ran?!"

The now identified Ran nodded at her neck as he held her. Sailor Moon returned the hug and smiled.

"Mom."

"Queen."

Sailor Moon pulled away from Ran who in turn picked up Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon. "Chibi-Usa...Quartets. I'm so glad to see you." Sailor Moon felt tears on the verge of falling. "Wait, Ran how can you breath here in outer space?"

Ran shrugged. "I guess it was Chibi-Usa."

"Sailor Moon, I am glad you are reunited with familiar friends. However, we still must continue on and fight."

Sailor Moon nodded in agreement. "Ah—"

Sailor Kakyuu turned around to face Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon...?" She caught sight of the look of fear.

"Princess, look out!" Sailor Chibi-Moon rushed forward towards Sailor Kakyuu.

"What—huh!" Sailor Kakyuu turned around just in time to see Sailor Chi's staff plunge strait through her chest. "...Ugh...!"

"Princess Kakyuu!!" Sailor Moon flew past Sailor Chibi-Moon and caught the fallen Sailor Soldier who reverted back to her Princess form. "Princess, please wake up!!"

Sailor Chi jumped away from the attacking Quartets and swung her staff at the two Princesses. "Galatica Storm!!"

"Usagi!! No Chibi-Chibi, stay here—" Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon jumped out of Ran's arms, summoning a staff that was too big for her small form. However by the time Chibi-Chibi Moon took two steps, the attack had already struck creating a smoke screen. Ran coughed at the arisen smoke and took one stride to reach Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon's side. "Usagi! Princess Kakyuu!"

The smoke slowly moved away revealing Princess Kakyuu, who had a hole in her chest, standing protectively in front of Sailor Moon. The Princess fell backwards into Sailor Moon's arms. "...No...NO!! Princess Kakyuu, that was meant for me—"

"B-but, if we both d-ie-e. Then-n who w-ill save-e the u-uni-ver—" Princess Kakyuu fell limp and started to glow. Her Sailor Crystal shot out of her body and strait towards the Shadow Castle.

The Sailor Quartets stood in front of Sailor Chibi-Moon shocked. "The Princess..."

Sailor Chibi-Moon moved to her future mother's side. "Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon moved to stand up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sailor Chibi-Moon." They both nodded and summoned the Eternal Tier, and the Eternal Tier look-alike. "Double Starlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS!!"

The combined attack charged at Sailor Chi. "I'll make you pay—Galatica Storm!!" The two attacks struck each other, but was held for a second before the two moon attacks broke through Chi's and collided with her. Chi screamed as her bracelets were blown away leaving her a very similar pile of dust with Phi.

Sailor Juno walked up to Chi's fallen staff and Sailor Ceres walked up to Phi's fallen staff. Both lifted the staff and slammed its end into the ground where their bodies had been destroyed. It was symbol of a grave marked. Sailor Pallas and Sailor Vesta walked up beside them. "Now we know where those two had died. Just like everyone else here..."

Ran picked up Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon again and walked to Sailor Moon's side. "Usagi..."

"Why did you come? Why did you come here knowing you might be killed, just like everyone else?" Eternal Sailor Moon's back was to everyone else.

"Silly Usagi, to protect you of course." Sailor Chibi-Moon walked back to join the Quartets. "I will awaken soon in the future as the new Queen. That's why the Sailor Quartets have been resurrected from their slumber. And...I want to be born. If you die Usagi, then I won't be born."

"Guys...but still, you shouldn't have come Ran." Sailor Moon turned around. She immediately noticed the staff Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon had. 'For some reason, I felt I have seen it before.' It was an ordinary looking staff with a pink heart being circled by a ring. It didn't look unique, but something drew Sailor Moon towards it. Sailor Moon shook her head to clear out her thoughts. "We can't turn back now. We can only head towards the future. And this road is a dangerous one."

"I think when I say this, I mean it for everyone. We are ready to go. And besides, I have nothing left to lose, except my life. Everyone else is gone."

Sailor Moon's eyes met Ran's. "What do you mean?"

Ran smiled slightly and looked down only to meet another pair of eyes. Ran decided he liked looking into Usagi's eyes instead of the oddly mature gaze of Chibi-Chibi. "A, he's dead. As with Lieutenant Gingetsu. So, I can only die now, or gain happiness. Those are my only options. And I would rather take the option of dying, if I can't be with you."

Sailor Moon frowned. 'But Ran, as much as I love you. I still love Mamoru. And...if I don't marry Mamoru, then Chibi-Usa will not be born. Even if it weren't because of Chibi-Usa, I still want to marry Mamoru, because I love him with all my heart.' Usagi placed a false stern expression on her face. "Lets head to the castle. Ran, keep Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon close and stay close to us. Anything can happen. Everybody, lets go."

With a nod from everybody, Sailor Moon led the trek towards the looming Shadow Castle, uncertain of what lies ahead within that deep, dark, fortress where light cannot touch it.

* * *

"So they are coming. Very well. I shall have our guests greeted with something familiar..." An un-transformed Galaxia sat at her throne, gazing at her latest Starseeds. She raised her other hand and snapped once. Nothing visible happened, but her smirk broadened.

"Soon, the entire **universe shall belong to me.**" Galaxia's smirk increased even further to a look of insanity. Her voice, while talking, had started to sound as though two people were talking. One with a feminine voice, the other with a dark demonic voice.

"**Go now and take what should be yours. The most powerful soldier in the Universe should be allowed to truly be the Golden Queen. Gather the Starseeds of the Universe and regain the throne to the Cosmos that should have been mine."**

"Yes. Gather the Starseeds of the Universe and regain the throne to the Cosmos that should have been mine...gather the Starseeds of the Universe and regain the throne to the Cosmos that should have been mine...gather the Starseeds of the Universe and regain the throne to the Cosmos that should have been mine..." Galaxia's mantra continued on and on, while she was waiting for the Sailor Soldiers to arrive at her castle, her eyes completely dazed.

* * *

"Here it is, the Shadow Castle of Sailor Galaxia. Shall we knock, or just blow our way in?"

"Vesta, I have no doubt that she's expecting us, so lets just blow in the door." Sailor Ceres readied her arrow, only to be stopped by an arm. She turned to the owner of the arm. "Sailor Moon?"

"Not yet." She turned to Ran and Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon. "Please, you two stay here as we go in. Don't come in after us, but if something goes after you. Come into the castle immediately to find us."

Ran and Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon nodded. Ran stepped behind the Sailor Soldiers and pressed his back to the wall of the castle. Ran noticed a crystal floating directly above them. "Guys, what is that?"

They turned their attention towards the crystal above them. Sailor Chibi-Moon identified what it was. "That's the Sapphire Crystal that links with Galaxia's own on her broach. Its supposed to be the source of her power."

"Then shouldn't we destroy it?" asked Sailor Moon.

"No, Mom said you won't be able to destroy it until Galaxia's own is destroyed."

"All right then, why don't we just go in and find Galaxia. Sailor Ceres, if you would do the honors."

"Certainly Queen. Ceres Jungle Arrow!!" Sailor Ceres' attack blew away the front doors and the six Sailor Soldiers stepped inside. The entrance hall was empty with an ironic shade of white and gold all over the place. In fact, most of the castle was decorated with gold colors.

"Obviously the home of the Golden Queen..." commented Sailor Pallas.

"Come on..." Sailor Ceres led the group into the castle with her bow still at her side. Slowly, they made their way into the entrance hall and into the main hall. The main hall was completely white with a good view of outer space from the windows.

Sailor Juno came up beside Ceres. "There's a double door." They made their way slowly towards the door, sensing an eerie calamity. Sailor Chibi-Moon took a hold of Sailor Moon's hand, quivering slightly at the sudden silence. Space was supposed to be silent, but not this silent. By now, shouldn't they have confronted someone guarding such a fortress as this?

Sailor Juno and Sailor Ceres each pushed open a door with Sailor Vesta and Sailor Pallas in front of the two princesses. Inside was like a ballroom. Lots of white, with a few spots of gold. It had a spacious floor and had pillars lining the room around the edges. Large floor to ceiling windows surrounded the entire premises. Ahead of the Sailor Soldiers were a few steps that stretched from one end of the room to the other, before another set of double doors. There were eight pillars at the same level as the doors resided at.

Sailor Chibi-Moon looked around in awe. "It's like a ballroom. Like the one in the Crystal Palace..."

Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes. The silence was just too much, it was everywhere. Their voices bounced off the walls, floor, and ceiling. Even their breaths were becoming too loud; they were an open target. But why hadn't anything happened yet? Where were the countless millions Sailor Soldiers Galaxia had killed? Couldn't she make them into Anima-mates? Because, she would have many Anima-mates if she had turned each and everyone of the Sailor Soldiers, that had been marked in the Star Graveyard, into Anima-mates. Yet, the castle is unguarded, with no signs of life. What was Galaxia planning? "Yes, it is like a ballroom...or a battle ground."

At that moment, the double doors at the end of the room opened, revealing an un-transformed Galaxia. At the same moment, the double doors behind the Sailor Soldiers sealed shut. She stepped out of the darkness of the other room and smirked at Sailor Moon. "Yes, this is a battle ground." Galaxia raised her hand and snapped.

Movements could be heard, as well as footsteps. A figures stepped out from behind one of the pillars. And then another, and another, and another, until each of the eight pillars had someone standing beside. Like an army, the eight figures moved forward to form a line on the steps in front of Galaxia.

"I'm sure you are all already acquainted with each other. Isn't that right, Sailor Moon?"

All of the Sailor Soldiers looked in horror at the eight figures that lined the steps from getting to Sailor Galaxia. Sailor Moon dropped down to her knees.

"...Sailor Mercury..." A blue crystal in the Galatic Bracelet.

"...Sailor Mars..." A red crystal in the Galatic Bracelet.

"...Sailor Jupiter..." A green crystal in the Galatic Bracelet.

"...Sailor Venus..." An orange crystal in the Galatic Bracelet.

"...Sailor Uranus..." A navy blue crystal in the Galatic Bracelet.

"...Sailor Neptune..." A teal crystal in the Galatic Bracelet.

"...Sailor Pluto..." A gray crystal in the Galatic Bracelet.

"...Sailor Saturn..." A purple crystal in the Galatic Bracelet.

Galaxia smirked at her. "Do you like their new forms? You couldn't properly power them up, so I did it myself. Now they are about equal power with you and the Sailor Quartets. Considering the fact that you are severely outnumbered, I suggest you surrender peacefully. But then again, I want to prolong your suffering, so I will not allow any of you to surrender. You will all be brutally murdered. That is, except you Sailor Moon. I want to relish that myself."

"...Guys..." Sailor Moon choked down a sob and looked into their indeed new forms. Aside from the fact that they all had pitch black eyes and the Galatic Bracelets, they also had their uniforms changed. Now, they all looked like the Sailor Chibi Moon, with star broaches and a uniform similar to that of Sailor Moon. Most likely, it was based off of Sailor Moon's own.

"But of course. I could kill you myself Sailor Moon, or I could have him do it..." Galaxia stepped aside to reveal Prince Endymion walking towards Galaxia.

"Daddy!"

"Mamoru!"

"Do you like how he has become?" He had a black crystal within his Galatic Bracelet. "He is quite a looker..." Galaxia pulled Prince Endymion to her and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back with a kiss that was supposed to be for Usagi, and Usagi only.

"Mamoru—"

Galaxia shoved him away and smirked at Sailor Moon once again. "I could have him kill you, but I don't want the last thing for you to see is his beautiful face. Nor do I want the last thing for you to see is your friends' faces. So..." Galaxia held her arm horizontal to her body, her palms open towards Prince Endymion. "I'll eliminate one of your pains. Galatica Inflation!!" Energy that was bigger than Galaxia's whole body shot out of her palm, enveloping Prince Endymion completely.

"King!!"

"Daddy!!"

"MAMORU!! NO!!" Sailor Moon watched as Prince Endymion's body reverted back to that of Mamoru's and disintegrate. Not before Sailor Moon caught sight of his cadaverous face.

Galaxia's smirk broadened once more. "Sailor Anima-Soldiers. Kill them all, but leave Sailor Moon. Bring her to me on her knees. I will be waiting at the Cauldron." Galaxia swept around and left through the double doors. The doors closed on her leaving the outnumbered and distraught Sailor Soldiers, against the cold, unmoving Sailor Anima-Soldiers.

Eternal Sailor Moon screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Ran flinched at the ear-splitting scream from the castle. "Usagi!" Ran held onto Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon tightly and made for the entrance of the door. Once he stepped foot within the entrance, a barrier blew him back out and onto the ground a good distance away. "Ugh...Chibi-Chibi are you hurt?"

"Chibi no. But Ran hurt."

Ran placed Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon down on the ground slowly got up. Ran nearly fell down again and out of instinct reached out to grab a hold of something. Ran's fingers closed around cool metal. Ran looked up shocked and noticed it was Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon's staff, only extended far beyond her height. "Chibi-Chibi, we have to get in there...ugh..." Ran groaned in pain and clutched Chibi-Chibi Moon's staff closer to him. "We just have to."

"Let Chibi." Chibi-Chibi tried to regain a hold of her very long staff, but Ran vouched to lean down and pick her up. Ran himself took a hold of her staff and used it to support himself.

"Sorry Chibi. Do you think you can do it with me holding it?"

"Chibi." Chibi-Chibi Moon reached out and touched the staff slightly, it taking on a white glow. "Hit barrier."

Ran looked at Chibi-Chibi Moon skeptically but started to walk towards the barrier. "All right then, here I go!" Ran swung down and the head of the staff collided on the barrier, shattering it like glass. "It worked..." Ran fell to his knees and tried to use the staff for support. "Chibi-Chibi...I'm worn out..."

Chibi-Chibi Moon pulled herself from Ran and smiled. She placed a finger on his forehead which glowed slightly. "Better chibi?"

Ran blinked in surprise at the renewed energy and smiled at Chibi-Chibi Moon. He got up and handed back the overlarge staff back to Chibi-Chibi Moon.

"No, keep for Chibi."

"Are you sure?"

"Chibi." Chibi-Chibi Moon nodded and wings sprouted from her back. She led the way towards the other Sailor Soldiers.

Ran himself summoned his wings and noticed immediately that there was no gravity in the castle. Ran paused while flying and looked at a window. He flew over to it and touched it with his hand, only there was no window. Chibi-Chibi Moon flew up beside him. Ran gasped. "Of course, there's no gravity here, no air. I can't breath in outer space, so you have me this." Ran held up the staff. "To protect myself."

"Chibi. Let's chibi go." Chibi-Chibi Moon took Ran's hand and led him towards the others Sailor Soldiers.

'Usagi, I'm coming. Please wait for me, just as I would for all eternity.'

The bright star above Sagittarius Zero Star glowed even brighter.

* * *

Done! And late! Oh well, Happy New Year everybody. I know for a fact that I will have a chapter left, and then an epilogue. I'll wrap everything up within the epilogue.

And yes, I know! I killed Gingetsu and Princess Kakyuu! But I reunited A, B, and Ran back. Well, I united A and B into Ran's body. I'm not too sure how you guys will feel about that. I'm not sure how I feel about that (confusing self). Anyway, some Japanese for once, but I already explained it, but a recap.

Sayonara wa ashita no tame ni. – Goodbye is for the sake of tomorrow.

Wakare – Farewell (in the sense of eternal context).

Please Review!

-Sailor Moonac


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Final Battle

1Author's Note: I'm really sorry this is so late; I've been busy lately and haven't really had much time to write. And thanks to those who reviewed (?). I should have ff . net email me as to reviews. I'll go change that. Anyway, this is the last chapter before the epilogue. I'll try to get the epilogue out before the end of April. In this chapter, we will lead down to the final battle and "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss..." I won't comment on that. (winks) And as always, the song: **Who... "Across the Universe"** belongs to Hamasaki Ayumi. Now, on with this very late chapter!

Also, (I know, I lied about going on with the chapter) I created a new crossover of Sailor Moon x Hellsing. That's also one of the reasons why this chapter is late. The other reason is that my computer crashed or something and basically I can't start it up. It's an Alternate Universe (AU) and is titled "A Song for X X" I know, me and Hamasaki Ayumi's songs, but she is awesome! Anyway, on with this chapter for REAL!

* * *

Rainbow 

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Thirteen: Final Battle

"So which one of you wants to die first?" Sailor Anima-Venus stepped forward and summoned a heart shaped energy ball. Only, the energy was much darker than the usual bright orange and even seemed to be cracked down the middle of the heart.

"But why don't we be benevolent Venus and kill them all now..." Sailor Anima-Uranus stepped up beside Anima-Venus and summoned her darkened Space Sword.

The Quartets and Sailor Chibi-Moon stood protectively in front of the distraught Eternal Sailor Moon. Anima-Venus smirked and threw the energy ball down in front of her. "Galatica Hatred and Darkness Shock!"

The energy ball collided with the ground of the room creating a tremendous dust cloud. Swifts of movements could be heard from the opposite side of the room. Four consecutive screams of pain followed each other and four bodies were thrown past Sailor Moon and into the wall. Anima-Uranus jumped above the cloud and swung down the Space Sword at the still standing Chibi-Moon. Chibi-Moon jumped away, pushing her mother down with her.

"Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon slowly pushed herself up and looked behind her at the Quartets who were pulling themselves up as well. Sailor Moon turned to Chibi-Moon and saw that she had a cut in her left arm. "Chibi-Moon..."

"Get up! You're pathetic Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon faced the opposite side of the room once again and saw that all of the Sailor Anima-Soldiers had summoned their weapons. Sailor Anima-Mars currently had her bow and arrow armed and flaming blood red with anger. "Galatica Flame Sniper!"

Mars launched her arrow at the Quartets and the Moons. They all jumped out of the way and the arrow crashed into the doors in which they entered. The double doors were blown from its hinges but was quickly replaced with a flash of energy. There were not only doors preventing any escape, but a barrier had been erected as well.

"My turn now." Sailor Anima-Mercury held up her harp gracefully and strung it fluidly. "Galatica Aqua Rhapsody!" A tide of water flowed from the strings and circled the entire length of the room. Suddenly, the attack constricted and formed a maelstrom around the Sailor Soldiers; they were trapped underwater.

'...Ahh...!' Sailor Moon attempted to push herself out of the whirlpool but couldn't. The pressure of the constantly flowing water pressed her wings to her body and twirled her and the other Soldiers around continuously.

The Sailor Quartets reached out their hands to the center of the maelstrom and their hands started to glow. 'Amazoness Jungle Arrow!' The Quartets focused all of their power into the center of the whirlpool and blasted enough energy to slow the pressure of the whirlpool. Sailor Moon felt her wings loosen and took off towards a struggling Chibi-Moon. She grabbed Chibi-Moon's hand and followed after the Quartets, blowing out of top of the whirlpool.

"Huh!" The Quartets turned around and saw that Anima-Jupiter was only a few yards away. Anima-Jupiter smirked broadly and readied her attack to be used. "Galatica Oak Evolution!" The hurricane of leaves smashed the Quartets into the wall and nearly smashed their bodies through it.

Above the maelstrom, Anima-Pluto and Anima-Saturn had assaulted Chibi-Moon and Sailor Moon upon escaping the whirlpool. Anima-Saturn had aimed her Silence Glaive at the two Moons. This time, it was Sailor Moon who had got cut in her abdomen by the deadly glaive.

"Sailor Moon, we have to fight—" Chibi-Moon was smacked in the head by Anima-Pluto's Garnet Rod. Chibi-Moon fell to the crater created by the whirlpool minutes ago.

"Chibi-Moon—!"

"Why don't you join her Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon turned her attention from Chibi-Moon and saw Anima-Saturn's glaive smash into her face. Thankfully, Anima-Saturn had used the flat edge of the blade.

Sailor Moon fell beside a teary eyed Chibi-Moon. "Mom!" Sailor Moon struggled to pull herself up from the last attack. There was a cut along her right cheek. "Sailor Moon, we have to fight—!"

Anima-Pluto and Anima-Saturn had crossed their weapons together to form an X at the intersection. "Galatica Cannon!" From the intersection, a huge beam that fired like a cannon shot at the two Moons, blowing them to the end of the room where the other Quartets had fallen.

Sailor Moon and Chibi-Moon slid beside the Quartets. Anima-Neptune descended in front of the fallen Soldiers and held out her hands. "Galatica Violent Tide!" A gale of water shot from her hand and blew the Sailor Soldiers away from each other.

From the combined attacks, Sailor Juno was the first to recover. She slammed her fist into the ground, creating a small dent. "Damn it! Sailor Moon, I'm not going to stand here just to be attacked! I'm fighting! Because, they are NOT our friends! Juno Jungle Arrow!"

The green arrow headed for the grouped Inner Anima-Soldiers. Similar smirks formed on their faces as the four held out their hands. Dark energy began to form from their palms to create a dark energy ball. "Galatica Gale!" The dark energy ball exploded into a powerful beam that charged straight into Juno, sending her through the walls of the battle room. After the attack died down, a huge line was seen across the floor leading to huge hole in the wall where Juno's body could be seen, unmoving.

"Sailor Juno!" Tears started to form in Sailor Moon's eyes as she looked at the damage.

Sailor Ceres pulled herself up, slowly followed by the other remaining Quartets. She turned to face Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, no matter what happens, we can't just sit here and allow us to attack us. Juno was right; they are not our friends anymore! In order for someone to protect something, that person can't go and just sacrifice yourself. Sailor Moon, you may not want to hurt anybody, but what good are you dead when there is an entire universe to protect? You cannot protect anything when you are dead; the only way you can protect and save others is if you live! The only thing we can do now is fight! We still believe in you Sailor Moon!" Sailor Ceres turned away from a crestfallen Sailor Moon and started to run up to meet the Anima-Soldiers.

"Wait! I'm coming with you Quartets!" Sailor Chibi-Moon pulled herself from her mother's side and ran after the Quartets. She paused slightly and looked back at her mother. "They're right Usagi, we still have to live in order to have a future. You always told me to fight for what I believe is right? Do you really believe it is right to just allow these _impostors_ come and kill us?" Without waiting for an answer, Chibi-Moon joined the Quartets in what they knew was a losing battle.

"Quartets! Chibi-Moon!" Sailor Moon reached out for the Soldiers in despair. 'If they fight and die, then I'll be alone too...'

"Galatica Space Turbulence!"

"Galatica Silence Glaive!" From Sailor Anima-Uranus and Anima-Saturn's attack, Sailor Pallas joined Sailor Juno a few meters away. Both bodies had not moved since the initial attack since.

'...But I'm so selfish sitting here, in misery...'

Sailor Chibi-Moon was knocked to the ground along with Sailor Ceres. Both appeared to still be able to fight though...

'...They aren't my friends! Yet...' Sailor Moon clenched her hands into fists but was quivering all over. '...Am I afraid of losing? Is that why I can't fight? I...'

Sailor Vesta was thrown into a pillar by Anima-Jupiter and Anima-Mercury. Anima-Mercury turned to the other three fallen Quartets and froze their bodies in cold ice...

'...Guys...they'll die if I don't do anything. But I can't fight them...I can't even will my body to move...' Sailor Moon wrapped herself with her arms, shivering. 'Usagi! Pull yourself together. Come on, get up! They need your help...

'But what if I fail? Am I afraid to fight them because they are my friends? Or am I afraid to fight and fail? I can't even concentrate...'

The Anima-Soldiers formed a circle in front of the doors to the Cauldron. Only Sailor Ceres and Sailor Chibi-Moon was still barely standing to fight. The Anima-Soldiers each started to glow their respective planet's aura, forming an energy ball above them. All of the Anima-Soldiers directed their arms towards the still sitting Eternal Sailor Moon...

"...Galatica Planet ATTACK!" The huge beam of energy charged at a hollow Sailor Moon...

"Mama!"

"Queen!" Chibi-Moon and Ceres both jumped in front of Sailor Moon, the attack striking them both. They were both blown through the double doors and into a barrier that prevented them all from leaving. Their bodies fell slumped against the barrier.

Anima-Mars stepped towards Sailor Moon. "That leaves only you. You who is always alone. You who cannot do a thing without anyone else's help..."

Sailor Moon looked up at the foreboding Anima-Soldiers with hollow eyes.

"It seems she has lost her will to fight _and_ live..." Anima-Saturn stepped beside Mars and lifted her Glaive above her head. "I guess I will be benevolent in answering her last wish..." Saturn swung her Glaive down in a swift motion and...

* * *

"Chibi-Chibi we have to hurry! Which way did the Sailor Soldiers go!" Ran looked around anxiously at an apparent dead end. From the entrance of the castle, it had completely been a series of strait halls, yet by now, Ran and Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon still had not reached the other Sailor Soldiers. Now they were at a dead end in the hall. There was no door, just wall. 

"Chibi chibi here!" Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon flew down onto the ground and placed her hands on the wall in front of them. "Ran chibi hit here!"

Ran flew down beside Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon and knelt down to her level. He touched where Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon was touching with curiosity. "What is it?"

Chibi-Chibi Moon smiled and flew up and behind Ran with her small wings. "Barrier."

"Ah!" Ran nodded and held up Chibi-Chibi Moon's staff like a bat and swung down. The heart-shaped head of Chibi-Chibi Moon's staff glowed a bright white light and smashed the barrier into pieces as though it were glass. A figure slid directly onto Ran's feet. "Chibi-Usa!"

Ran picked up Sailor Chibi-Moon and cradled her in his arms. "Chibi-Usa, Chibi-Usa!" Ran shook Chibi-Moon slightly without her responding at all.

"Chibi!" Ran looked to where Chibi-Chibi Moon was pointing and saw the other body of Ceres, and the frozen bodies of Pallas, Vesta, and Juno.

"Pallas! Vesta! Juno! Ceres—! Where's Usagi—!"

"—_I guess I will be benevolent in answering her last wish..."_

Ran's eyes dilated—"USAGI!"

* * *

"_You cannot protect anything when you are dead; the only way you can protect and save others is if you live!"_

If I live? Will I actually be able to protect anyone if I live? Do I even have a reason to live?

_"Usagi!"_

Who's calling me? Why would anyone call me?

_"Usagi!"_

I've lost...this war is over.

_"Usagi!"_

Please stop calling me. There's nothing I can do. I'm really sorry everybody.

"_You cannot protect anything when you are dead; the only way you can protect and save others is if you live!_"

I know, but what can I do?

Maybe you can get up and fight. I think I can say for all of us when I say this. We died believing in you. Believing that you can continue and fight. At least honor us this dying wish.

**Eternal Sailor Moon turned around and was startled to see two boys that were identical to Ran when younger and Lieutenant Colonel Gingetsu. All three of them had a slightly transparent look.**

A? B? Gingetsu? What are you doing here...?

**Gingetsu floated in front** **of the two boys as a spokesman. We're dead. We're here, to encourage you to NOT join us. Didn't we all give you our lives so you can save the future. What will your friends think if they knew you gave up without a fight? At least honor yourself and die like royalty; die fighting. If anything, do that Sailor Moon.**

But, I'm scared and alone. I just can't do this alone! **Sailor Moon sobbed slightly.**

You're not alone. **Around Gingetsu, people started to appear. The Sailor Soldiers, Prince Endymion, Princess Kakyuu, the Sailor Starlights, the three cats and the two crows, and much, much more people Usagi didn't recognize. Fight for all of these people that were ever hurt by your enemy.**

"_Sailor Moon!"_

And besides...Ran's waiting.

"_I'll see you again someday Usagi. I promised you that. I'll wait for you, even if I have to wait to the end of time."_

**Sailor Moon closed her eyes and then reopened them.** I guess this is no time for crying...Thank you. I really needed that.

Sometimes you travel on this long journey, without looking back because you fear what you will see. What you will remember. Our past shapes our future, and for me to be able to keep fighting. I should've realized that. I'll continue to walk this road proudly. I promise I won't ever lose hope again. And really, light is hope. As long as I don't let the star in my heart dim, I will always win.

I see your mother smiling at you Sailor Moon. She looks very much like you. **Sailor Moon saw Gingetsu's gaze go beyond her head, so she turned and faced the apparition of her mother once again.**

Mom...I'll be strong just like you. **Queen Serenity smiled and held her hand to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon reached for the former Queen's hand just as...  
**

* * *

...it (Saturn's Glaive) struck something before bouncing off with the sound of metal clashing echoing in the battle hall. Anima-Saturn glared at the still form of Sailor Moon who had her Eternal Tier held horizontally to block Anima-Saturn's attack. Eternal Sailor Moon lifted her head with the light returning to her eyes. Her blazing cerulean blue eyes glowed with life compared to previously and held a great determination. 

"I'll fight now. I have nothing holding me back now. I can see the truth...the truth that you are NOT my friends." Sailor Moon held out her Eternal Tier out vertically to her body. The staff glowed briefly and extended to the ground. 'I'm ready now. And I'm really sorry I made you suffer Chibi-Usa. You guys too, Quartets...I can do this. I have to! If anything, this is for the future!'

/When I was heartbroken, who stayed by my side?  
On whose shoulder did I shed my tears?  
With whom did I share my joy?  
With whom did I hold our hands?  
I remember./

Anima-Uranus was the first to react. She held out her Space Sword and raised it above her head. "Galatica Space Blaster!" She swung down the sword grandly creating waves of energy that zoomed at Sailor Moon at break neck speed. Sailor Moon held her staff out in front of her, creating a barrier. The attack struck the barrier and bounced off in various directions.

/On the night we spent apart  
The moon was far away and I was crying.  
On the night we spent apart  
The moon was far away and I cried./

"...Ugh—ah!" Sailor Moon swung her staff around and threw off all of Anima-Uranus' attack. Anima-Jupiter and Anima-Mercury then teamed up to close in on Sailor Moon. Both used their former respective attacks in which Sailor Moon flew up and back down to dodge. Anima-Jupiter's attack surprisingly came back around like a boomerang and collided with a weak barrier, erected by Sailor Moon. The barrier held for a moment or two before cracking and hitting Sailor Moon square in the chest. Sailor Moon fell from the air and landed in someone's arms. From the surprise of the fall, Sailor Moon had closed her eyes; she now opened them meekly and stared into blue-gray eyes. "Ran..."

/Who taught me true strength?  
Who taught me kindness?  
On whose account do I walk for?  
Who did I want to stroke my hair?  
Who didn't give up for me?  
I'll never forget./

"Ran...Ran!" Sailor Moon threw her arms around Ran's neck, taking no notice of the two staffs that were glowing in sync with each other.

"Usagi...I was so worried that something might have happened. Please—"

"Galatica Gale!" The Inner Amina-Soldiers combined their attacks at Sailor Moon and Ran.

"Chibi!" Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon jumped in front of the couple and held up a barrier with her hands.

"Chibi-Chibi!" Sailor Moon finally took notice of the two staffs...

/When I stray from the path, and  
When the path is too long,  
I was muttering to myself.  
That's the way life is.../

"Ran, their glowing..." Sailor Moon shook herself out of her reverie and jumped up with her Eternal Tier clutched tightly in both hands. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS!" The attack came out of the head if the Tier and blew back the Inner Anima-Soldiers' attack. A great eruption bursted from the attacks and Ran came up behind Sailor Moon and Chibi-Chibi Moon to protect them with his wings.

"Guys!" The Anima-Soldiers formed a circular formation and started to summon their energy. "They're going to use the Sailor Planet Attack!" Sailor Moon pushed herself away from Ran and held out her staff. 'I have to protect them!'

"Starlight..."

"Galatica..."

"...Honeymoon Therapy..."

"...Planet..."

"...KISS!"

"...ATTACK!"

The two attacks collided with each other from opposite ends of the room. Immediately, it was noticeable that the Anima-Soldiers had the upper hand. Sailor Moon was pushed back further and further with each passing second. 'I can't give up!' Eternal Sailor Moon blinked back her tears and dug her heels into the ground more ferociously. "Guys! If you are still in there, you must stop this at once! I'm not your enemy! Sailor Galaxia and the darkness within are! Please everyone, remember!"

"Usagi!" Ran rushed to Usagi's side, still clutching Chibi-Chibi Moon's heart staff. He unconsciously raised his hand that was clutching the staff, next to Usagi's as his other arm went around Sailor Moon's shoulder...

/I pray that this singing voice  
Will reach you...  
I pray that this singing voice  
Will reach you.../

"What—Ran!" Sailor Moon turned her gaze to Ran and then back to the two parallel staffs. 'Whose is that—?'

"Chibi!" Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon came up next to Sailor Moon, opposite of Ran, and touched the two staffs with her small hands. The two staffs glowed with a similar white light and then the one Ran was clutching started to fuse with Sailor Moon's. Sailor Moon let go of her Eternal Tier in surprise and around where hand was, a circular light with wings formed and fused into the staff.

The light died down revealing a golden eight-pointed star with various crystals of different colors on the points. In the middle was a white crescent moon and it was a red coloration surrounding the star.

"Chibi-Chibi Moon?"

Chibi-Chibi Moon smiled at Sailor Moon and let go of the staff, falling onto her knees. "Defeat Chaos." Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon fell to the ground unconscious.

"Chibi-Chibi!" Sailor Moon blinked away the tears and re-clutched the Eternal Tier. She was surprised that another hand had joined hers and looked over to Ran.

"Let's finish this Usagi, then we can go home." Ran turned to face the Anima-Soldiers as with Sailor Moon. Ran's features visibly frowned. 'For some reason, I feel like I…'

"Right Ran!" Sailor Moon closed her eyes and reopened them. 'I know what I have to do.'

/I pray that this singing voice  
Will reach you...  
I pray that this singing voice  
Will reach you.../

"Silver Moon Crystal Power, KISS!" The attack from the Eternal Tier grew stronger and brighter, pushing the Galatica Planet Attack back towards the Anima-Soldiers. Eventually, the attack had overcome the Anima-Soldiers, disintegrating their bodies. Sixteen clanks of metal were finally heard hitting the floor. Two bracelets for each fallen Soldier.

Eternal Sailor Moon fell to her knees with Ran still supporting her slightly. The Eternal Tier shrank back to its original size and fell against the floor when Sailor Moon released it to pick up Chibi-Chibi Moon.

"Chibi-Chibi, Chibi-Chibi! Please wake up!" Sailor Moon shook Chibi-Chibi Moon uselessly as Chibi-Chibi Moon will not wake up.

Ran was the first to get to his feet. He looked around the Battle room and cried when he saw all the bodies of the Quartets and Chibi-Moon. "Usagi, we should go, right?"

Sailor Moon set down Chibi-Chibi Moon gently and joined Ran's side after picking up her Eternal Tier. "Everybody…" Sailor Moon walked to Chibi-Moon and picked her up, gently wiping some of the blood off her face with her glove. "I'm so sorry everyone. I will not fail you now." She set down Chibi-Moon and joined Ran again. Sailor Moon looked up at Ran and frowned. "Ran, have you grown older again?"

Ran blinked and smiled. "Maybe, I am a Three-Leaf Clover. Either that, or you are growing shorter."

Sailor Moon smiled solemnly and started to lead the way to the double doors across the room. Upon reaching the doors, she gave a push to no avail.

"Do you need help Usagi?"

"No, I've got it." Sailor Moon raised the Eternal Tier and smashed it against the double doors, blowing it off its hinges.

Sailor Moon entered followed by Ran into the darkened room. Immediately, both noticed Galaxia sitting on a throne. In front of Galaxia was a black hole with a light emanating from it. The entrance to the room vanished as well as the walls and throne.

"What!" Sailor Moon grabbed Ran's hand and pulled him close.

"Welcome to the Cauldron, Eternal Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon and Ran turned around to see a fully transformed Sailor Galaxia.

"Where are we?"

"I told you, but we are still at the center of my castle." Sailor Galaxia walked passed Sailor Moon and Ran to the Cauldron. "Beautiful isn't it? The destruction of life and stars. Just beautiful." Galaxia turned to Sailor Moon. "And you'll be a part of this beauty forever Sailor MOON!" Galaxia blew Ran away from Sailor Moon with a gust of wind and tendrils came out of the ground to ensnare Sailor Moon.

The tendrils started to drag Sailor Moon top the black hole. "No! Let me go! Silver Moon Crystal Power KISS!" Sailor Moon's attack blew away the tendrils, but Galaxia had charged Sailor Moon with her sword.

Metal clashed in the infinite darkness as a small glimmer of light dimmed in the darkness.

Galaxia shoved her sword hard against Sailor Moon's Eternal Tier and then kicked her away. She raised her sword above her head. "Galatica Super String!" She swung down hard a jet of energy charged at Sailor Moon.

"NO, Silver Moon Crystal Power—" Sailor Moon jumped up and flew over Galaxia's attack. "KISS!" Sailor Moon's attack charged at Galaxia from above who just dodged it. Instead the attack zoomed into the Cauldron and was absorbed.

The Cauldron immediately responded by pulsating with power. _**"More power, I need more power!'** _

"What is that—!" Sailor Moon looked on in horror as the black tendrils that had previously bounded her had instead turned their aim at Sailor Galaxia.

"What is the meaning of this! It's not me, get her! Get Eternal Sailor Moon! AHH!" Galaxia tried to blast the bindings loose but the Cauldron just absorbed her attacks.

"_**More power, I need more power. I need more power. I need more power!"**_

"Galaxia! No! Silver Moon Crystal Power KISS!" Sailor Moon tried her attack once again and fired it at the tendrils of darkness. Before hitting the bindings, Sailor Moon's attack took a sharp turn and plunged into the Cauldron. The Cauldron sparked with even more power and it glowed a terrible black light.

"_**IneedmorepowerIneedmorepowerIneedmorepowerIneedmorepowerIneedmorepowerIneedmorepowerIneedmorepowerINEEDMOREPOWER!"**_

"No, Shut up! It's not me, Get Sailor MOON—!" A black energy ball that sparked with white lightning came at the black energy vines. However, instead of being absorbed into the Cauldron, the energy ball stayed on course and struck the tendrils. Upon contact, the tendrils started to be sucked into the where the attack had made contact like another black hole.

Sailor Galaxia fell down onto the ground as the attack absorbed all of the bindings. She looked beyond Sailor Moon to where the attack came from. Sailor Moon followed Galaxia's gaze and saw Ran. Ran had his metal gloves and visor on his body with about a hundred wires circulating around his body that connected to the gloves, visor, and even the metallic wings.

"Ran!" Sailor Moon flew to Ran's side and took a hold of his gloves. "Ran what did you do?"

Ran smiled slightly and his visor glowed with various data. "I tried to analyze the Cauldron but really couldn't get anything from it. I just noticed it had the properties of a black hole by absorbing all forms of energy and matter. So, I modified a small bit of energy to be a negation. In other words, the energy ball was also a mini black hole that deteriorated and destroyed space. Actually, it wouldn't really destroy space; it would just absorb space into its entirety. So when the Cauldron tried to absorb it into its own field, the field would be absorbed by my attack, creating a negation effect. Once contact has been made, the black hole would be release at its maximum and absorb, yet still carrying its negation effect."

Sailor Moon sweat dropped. "Explain to me again, only in simplest form."

"Err…I made a black hole to counter a black hole."

"Got it." Sailor Moon turned around and her sweat drop grew. 'Whatever that means. Who knew Ran could create a black hole. Or wait, did he create a black hole or—never mind! I'm getting a headache just trying to figure it out. I'll just remember to have Ran explain that to Ami.'

Sailor Moon noticed Galaxia and rushed over, shouting over her shoulder at Ran. "Ran, stay there!" Sailor Moon reached Galaxia and grabbed her, pulling her away from the sprouting tendrils again.

Sailor Galaxia pulled her arm from Sailor Moon. "Why are you helping me Sailor Moon!" Galaxia swung her sword at a black vine and slashed it.

Sailor Moon smiled. "Because if I don't help you. No one will, and whatever is in the Cauldron will betray you and take you again."

Galaxia glared at Sailor Moon. "You're wrong!" Galaxia used her left hand to grab Sailor Moon by the throat, lifting her above the ground. "I'll prove to Chaos that I am truly the most powerful Queen in the Universe!"

"—Ugh—Galaxia…Stop—"

"No one can stop me from offering you to the Cauldron—!" Galaxia dropped Sailor Moon as another one of Ran's attack came at Galaxia. Galaxia dodged the attack and it hit a tendril instead. "You again, Galatica Inflation!" Galaxia swung her attack at Ran who was paralyzed with fear; Sailor Moon jumped in front of the attack and was knocked to the ground.

"Sailor Moon, you're going to die!" Galaxia jumped up into the air and held her sword to her side, ready to stab Sailor Moon.

Ran jumped in front of Sailor Moon and used his many wires to form a sword. Galaxia's sword struck Ran's summoned sword before she swung again, slicing through the wires and destroying it. She then roundhouse kicked Ran away.

"Ran!"

"Sailor Moon—NO! Not again!" Tendrils wrapped around Galaxia's right arm, dragging her to the Cauldron. "I won't be taken again—Ahh!" Before Galaxia could summon an attack, the Cauldron blasted her with black lightning. Galaxia was then quickly dragged into the Cauldron.

"Galaxia!" Sailor Moon quickly dove after Galaxia, grabbing her hand before falling into the Cauldron. Sailor Moon clung onto the edge of the hole with her other hand. Using all of her strength and wings, Sailor Moon barely managed to prop herself back onto the ground just next to the Cauldron. Using both hands now, Sailor Moon tried to pull Galaxia back up out of the Cauldron.

"Sailor Moon, why?"

"Because this evil within this Cauldron, is just using you. Chaos is the enemy of not just me, but of all the Sailor Soldiers in the universe. Including you Sailor Galaxia!"

"Sailor Moon…no future Neo-Queen Serenity…" Galaxia smiled an awkward smile and closed her eyes. "I conceit this battle to you my Queen. You win." Galaxia let go of Sailor Moon's hand and Sailor Moon's grip finally gave; Sailor Galaxia fell into the Cauldron.

"Galaxia!" Sailor Moon jumped backwards as the Cauldron erupted with golden energy. From the energy, a black figure could be seen coming out of the Cauldron. It stopped just above the Cauldron and the energy swirled around it, then it was absorbed by the being.

Once the energy was gone, a cloaked figure with golden eyes could be seen. The figure appeared to be sitting cross-legged with an odd looking pair of hands that looked like it came from another dimension; which it did.

"No way…Wiseman? Death Phantom!"

"Don't be a fool Sailor Moon." The figure spoke with female voice with a hint of humor. "Death Phantom was just a shadow of who I am." One hand slowly went up towards the hood of the cloak lifting it off and throwing it away.

A tall woman with gray colored skin and golden eyes was revealed. She wore a black dress with long black hair. In her right hand now, was a long black staff with a familiar blue crystal on the top.

"Is that the Sapphire Crystal?"

The woman visibly smirked. "Of course. Galaxia was just a pond." The woman's smirk disappeared. "You must remember Queen Metellia, Death Phantom, Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9, and of course Queen Nephernia. I was their creator. You see, I am the darkness; I am Sailor Chaos."

* * *

"_It is time…"_

Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon started to glow in a white light that enveloped the entire Battle Hall. From the light, the Sailor Quartets and Sailor Chibi-Moon started to glow as well. The Quartets and Chibi-Moon stopped glowing, their bodies removed of all signs of injury and or ice. Slowly, one by one began to stir with Sailor Juno being the first to awake.

"Girls, hey are you all alright?" Sailor Juno went over and helped Sailor Chibi-Moon back onto her feet.

Sailor Vesta looked herself over and noticed all the wounds and pain was gone. "What happened to us? And what happened to Sailor Moon!"

"Mom—what is that bright light!"

Sailor Pallas shielded her eyes with her arm and Sailor Ceres stepped in front of her. "Thanks Ceres."

Sailor Ceres nodded and squinted towards the source of the light. "It's coming from the Battle Hall…It feels like Sailor Moon, this light I mean. But it's not her energy."

Sailor Chibi-Moon shoved passed the Quartets and headed to the entrance. She turned around and shouted over her shoulder, "well let's go find out!" The Quartets nodded and followed their princess into the light.

Upon reaching the Battle Hall, the Quartets and Chibi-Moon saw Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon being enveloped in a white light. Slowly, the figure of Chibi-Chibi Moon became only a silhouette that started to grow into a woman as though time was sped up on Chibi-Chibi.

"Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon...?" started Chibi-Moon.

The silhouette of the woman was completely covered with the light and a silhouette of a woman with a hairstyle similar to Eternal Sailor Moon with a cape and a staff could be seen.

The light died down revealing a woman that sparkled of ethereal light. She had the traditional silver Sailor jumpsuit, a silver collar, and a set of golden sleeves. At the center of her chest, was a golden eight-pointed star with transparent wings on either side of it that framed the golden light of the star. She had a matching golden eight-pointed star at the front of her skirt. From there, ten colors of blue, red, green, orange, navy blue, teal, black, purple, pink, and yellow formed the front of her skirt; the rest of the skirt was a silver color. From her shoulders below her Sailor collar, she had a flowing silver cape that reached her ankles. On her feet were matching silver high-heeled shoes with a few pearls attached to the outer side of the shoe when standing straight. From the pearls, transparent wings were repeated on both shoes. She wore a choker that still sported the golden eight-pointed star and had three holes pierced into each ear. A connecting chain adjoined the pearls in each hole until the last pearl on her ear lobe. Instead, two other similar sized pearls hung down, ending with a slightly larger pearl on the end. Her hair sported the same hair barrettes as Eternal Sailor Moon and her buns on top of her were heart-shaped. She had a golden upside-down crescent moon surrounding a golden head piece on each bun. On her forehead, she had a matching golden eight-pointed star and she had silver-blue eyes that stood out against her pale complection. She held a staff that was slightly taller than herself. Her staff was silver with an oval orb atop the staff. On either side was transparent wings and the golden eight-pointed star was once again on top of it.

The Sailor Quartets and Sailor Chibi-Moon stood in awe at the woman who just appeared. It was Sailor Chibi-Moon who spoke first. "Who are you...?"

The woman smiled solemnly and turned her face so the Soldiers were looking at her profile. For a long moment, she didn't speak, but finally. "I am a coward, who ran away from the future. Because I was afraid of being alone, I lost my will to fight and lost this sacred battle..."

"So..." Sailor Vesta bit her lip slightly. "...Are you Eternal Sailor Moon's final form?"

The woman turned her face back to the Soldiers. "Sailor Moon has the courage to face her fears in which I could never. I am not Sailor Moon, and I am not her final form. This one is unworthy to be called the final form of Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Eternal Sailor Moon is the truest form in this time. The courage of Sailor Moon is her true power. And my power is mediocre compared to her courage and strength."

The woman turned to look outside the glass-less windows to the bright star, not to far away. It was the only star that could still be seen shining. She turned her face back towards the Soldiers. "Call this unworthy coward, Sailor Cosmos."

Slight gasps could be heard and Sailor Chibi-Moon stepped forward. "...Is it right to call you my mother? Or..."

Sailor Cosmos's expression softened to a solemn frown. "I am no longer Neo-Queen Serenity. I had regained my Sailor Powers when the future crumbled to Sailor Chaos. I had fought half-heartedly, and lost. I fled to the past, hoping to help Sailor Moon destroy Sailor Chaos in this time. And...to hopefully save one more life.

"I had lost my will to fight. I had never stopped mourning this day. But in my time here on Earth as Chibi-Chibi...I finally know it was meant to be."

"What was meant to be, Sailor Cosmos?" asked Sailor Ceres.

Sailor Cosmos's frown disappeared and a small smile appeared. "I cannot tell you. You'll see. Come." Sailor Cosmos swept her cloak around and as she turned around, her cloak fell off. Two angel wings sprouted from her back as she held out her staff in front of her. The eight-pointed star started to glow and...

* * *

"Sailor Chaos...?" Eternal Sailor Moon clung to her staff tightly as she faced the darkness itself. 

"Enough chatter, it's time for you to die!" Sailor Chaos swung her staff horizontally, creating a blade of dark energy. Sailor Moon jumped into the air and dodged another attack.

'What can I do! I'm sure my attack won't work on her!' Sailor Moon continued to dodge the attack and flew over to Ran. She bent over his still form and grabbed his arm, tugging it over a shoulder. She then took flight again. "Ran! Ran, can you hear me—?"

A tendril had come from the Cauldron to grab Sailor Moon's leg. "No—!"

A light had cut through the darkness, and a portal had opened where the door was once. Five figures ran through the portal as one took flight into the air and swung at the tendrils that bound Sailor Moon's leg. Sailor Moon flew down beside the Quartets and Chibi-Moon.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Guys...Ran!" Sailor Moon set Ran to the ground and continued to shake his body. 'Huh!' Ran gently touched his face and noticed wrinkles that she never saw before. She then noticed Ran had a silver strand of hair. 'Ran...what's happening to you!'

"He's dying. Time is faster in deep space than it is on Earth."

"Huh!" Sailor Moon turned around to face her savior. Her eyes met Sailor Cosmos's.

"I don't believe it...are you...?" Sailor Moon flew to Sailor Cosmos' level and their hands mirrored each other in touch.

Sailor Cosmos smiled at Sailor Moon. "I'm glad to have met you Sailor Moon. I think, I can draw inspiration from you to be able to find my strength and will to fight once again."

"But still, who are you?"

"I am Sailor Cosmos...and I am sorry Sailor Moon." Sailor Cosmos went and kissed Sailor Moon on the cheek before turning to Sailor Chaos.

Sailor Chaos smirked at them and fired an attack at the Sailor Soldiers. The Quartets and Chibi-Moon moved in one direction, while Cosmos and Sailor Moon went the other.

Suddenly, Sailor Moon was seized by Sailor Cosmos who's feathers started to circle Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was halted in the air, unable to get away from the feathers that prevented her from moving.

"What! Sailor Cosmos!"

"Sailor Moon!" The other Sailor Soldiers shouted to Sailor Moon.

"I'm sorry Sailor Moon...but...not yet..."

"Why Sailor Cosmos, thank you. This will make killing Sailor Moon so much more easier for me." Sailor Chaos descended and shot an energy attack at Sailor Moon. Sailor Cosmos flew in front of Sailor Moon and smacked the attack away with her staff.

"It is time..." A tear slid down Sailor Cosmos' porcelain skin.

Sailor Chaos seethed with anger and started gathering energy in her staff. "I'll get you Sailor—what NO!"

Ran had lunged at Sailor Chaos, dragging her down into the Cauldron. The Cauldron swallowed them both and a burst of energy emanated from the Cauldron.

Sailor Moon struggled against the feathers, successfully dispersing them. "RAN!" Sailor Moon jumped into the Cauldron and the energy increased, then slowly subsiding.

"SAILOR MOON! RAN!" Sailor Chibi-Moon ran towards the Cauldron.

"Stop! You must not go into the Cauldron, otherwise, the future will alter and you will be destroyed!"

With tears on her face, Sailor Chibi-Moon turned to face Sailor Cosmos. "Why did you stop Sailor Moon? Now Ran and Sailor Moon are both dead! I—" Sailor Chibi-Moon broke down in tears and the Quartets rushed to her side.

Sailor Cosmos looked towards the Cauldron. "Ran is dead yes, but Sailor Moon is not. Where there is hope, there is always light. Light brings rebirth and birth where the darkness cannot." Sailor Cosmos looked at the remaining Sailor Soldiers. "This war is over. As long as you believe and keep that shining star in your hearts strong. There is always hope." Sailor Cosmos walked towards the edge of the Cauldron. "Light is hope, if anything remember that." With that, Sailor Cosmos jumped into the Cauldron.

"What—Sailor Cosmos!" The Cauldron erupted in white light, and a woman who completely contrasted Sailor Chaos appeared from the Cauldron. She looked exactly like Sailor Chaos, only everything that was black was white and her skin was a porcelain white color.

"Who are you? Are you Sailor Cosmos?"

The figure smiled and closed her pitch black eyes. "No. I am Guardian Cosmos, I am the guardian of the Cauldron." She opened her eyes again and noticed that tiny orbs of light were coming out of the Cauldron and spreading outwards in the Universe. "I see balance is establishing itself in the universe again. That's good. Perfect balance to the light and darkness."

Guardian Cosmos turned to the Sailor Quartets and their princess. "From the darkness, Chaos was born because of the shift in power...from balance, to the supremacy of darkness. As the guardian of the Cauldron, the darkness consumed me and gave birth to Sailor Chaos. In order for me to return to my former self, I had to be purified of the darkness, and remain neutral.

"It's sad, yes, that Ran had to sacrifice his life. You must understand, if Ran did not jump into the Cauldron, Eternal Sailor Moon would not have went into the Cauldron, and purified it. For me to return the being neutral, I had to be purified of the overwhelming darkness. Sailor Moon felt, in order to defeat Chaos, she will have to purify Chaos. But Chaos cannot be purified because it is a part of the Cauldron, as it is a part of me. It's confusing, but if Sailor Moon were to destroy the Cauldron, life in the universe will surely end. Sailor Cosmos knew this. But I believe Sailor Cosmos felt that she did the wrong thing in her lifetime, by...no. She did the right thing. She had to let the Cauldron live."

"I don't understand." Sailor Chibi-Moon wiped away her tears. "Will Sailor Moon come back?"

"Since Sailor Moon did not destroy the Cauldron, yes. She should be coming out of the Cauldron shortly...she really is the Queen. Yes..."

"Mom...please come home..."

* * *

"Ran! Ran, where are you!" Eternal Sailor Moon floated through the light, shielding her eyes from the blinding light. "Ran!" 

"He won't come." Sailor Moon turned around and faced Sailor Cosmos.

"Why Sailor Cosmos?"

"Why...?"

"...Why won't Ran come...?

Sailor Cosmos smiled slightly. "How about you ask the question you really wanted to ask first?"

Sailor Moon stared at Sailor Cosmos with a slightly confused expression on her face. Then she nodded and supported a serious expression. "Why did you stop me from fighting Sailor Chaos? And then let me go when Ran fell in with Sailor Chaos...?"

"Because you would not have went into the Cauldron otherwise. You would have went into a suicidal battle that will undoubtably kill you. You had to purify the Cauldron—"

"So you allowed Ran to die!"

Sailor Cosmos nodded sadly and allowed her tears to fall again. "We allowed Ran to die."

Sailor Moon gasped. 'Wait...' Sailor Moon reached her hand out towards Sailor Cosmos once again, meeting Sailor Cosmos's hand half way. "You're me."

Sailor Cosmos nodded once again. "And if Ran were to return to Earth, he would die within a few days. Time in deep space is much faster than Earth. Ran wouldn't have been able to last. But...if Ran were to go through the Cauldron...his soul would be able to be reborn."

"...So, Ran won't be able to come, because he was reborn?"

"No, he won't be able to come because he was destroyed."

Sailor Moon gasped and started to cry.

"But Sailor Moon, where there is hope, there is always light. The light of rebirth. Ran will return to us one day. When he won't be cursed and where we won't be bound to our destiny. Sailor Moon, my parting words to you are the same as the Sailor Quartets and Sailor Chibi-Moon. Light is hope."Sailor Cosmos then disappeared with a flurry of feathers.

"Light is hope...Ran..." Sailor Moon looked above her and allowed her wings to carry her back to the other Sailor Soldiers...

* * *

Guardian Cosmos turned towards Sailor Moon as she came out of the Cauldron. "Welcome back Sailor Moon. Your family is waiting." Guardian Cosmos turned into a swirl of light and descended into the Cauldron. 

Sailor Moon looked in front of her and saw the Sailor Quartets and Sailor Chibi-Moon. From the Cauldron, different colored lights shot out from the Cauldron, lighting the darkness of space. The Sailor Soldiers, Prince Endymion, the Sailor Starlights, Princes Kakyuu, Luna, Artemis, Phoebes, and Deimos emerged from the Cauldron. Sailor Moon smiled with tears in her eyes at her beloved friends. "Welcome back guys."

"No, welcome back Sailor Moon." Prince Endymion offered his hand to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon flew to take his hand, and upon contact, she transformed into Princess Serenity. The two embraced each other, the first time in over a year.

Princess Serenity smiled into the hug, and pulled away to look at the stars. "They're all lighting up once again."

"Thanks to you, Usako." Mamoru looked at her fondly, but Princess Serenity shook her head.

"No, thanks to Ran."

After a moment of silence, Sailor Saturn broke the silence. "Let's go home everyone."

"Yes, lets." Sailor Uranus led the way as everyone started to head towards the direction of Earth.

"Princes Kakyuu, we'll see you off on Earth, is that all right?"

"Yes..."

The mild chatter around Princess Serenity faded as she looked towards the star that continued to shine, even through the final battle. 'I wonder what its like on that star. For it to continue shining, even through the battle, it must be special. I would like to go there someday...to go there with Ran.'

* * *

Done! And totally late! I'm so SORRY! Don't kill me! (Laughs) Well, there is only the epilogue left, and then I can work full time on my next fic. It's called A Song for X Xand it's a Sailor Moon x Hellsing fic. I'll post it soon, but I must get the epilogue out first! Anyway, please REVIEW! I would like to know how I did. Probably really bad. Now, back to school. 

PLEASE REVIEW!

Sailor Moonac


	16. Epilogue: Over

1Author's Note: Yeah...So SORRY this is so late...School got in the way. Studying for a five-hour exam...(shudders in fear). Anyway, I'll make the Author's note short and get on with this epilogue. Also, that means it's the last chapter of the story. So I hope you enjoy, and thanks.

Also, in addition, I'm working on a Hellsing x Sailor Moon crossover titled A Song for X X, so check that out when I publish it. And a final note, the song is by Ayumi Hamasaki, which is titled "Memorial address (take 2 version)." In addition, this chapter is done entirely in first person—Usagi is narrating.

* * *

Rainbow 

By: Sailor Moonac

Epilogue: Over

I had almost forgotten how many years it has been. I was sixteen when he passed away and left a void upon my heart. Even though I was already in love with someone else, I had still fallen for him. Thinking about it now, I begin to think that the only reason for me falling in love with him was out of sympathy—sympathy of the fact that he was going to die in less than five years. When I returned to Earth from the Cauldron, I guess that was when it really sunk in that he was gone, even though he had promised me. So many wasted lives—it sometimes seems worthless. We are physical beings on a physical plane, trying to find the meaning of existence. Maybe we can still find our purpose, even after our existence is undefined. That was what I hoped for that night of our return, and I went to sleep, praying that it had only been a nightmare.

/I remember I went to sleep late that night feeling uneasy  
And I had a very sad dream  
The phone started to ring in the morning, breaking the silence  
That nightmare I had last night had become a reality  
Leaving an unfading scar on my heart  
On your own, you became a star, alone.../

Even if he had returned with me to Earth, the aging process should have increased, and he would have died sooner. But if he hadn't died, then I, and the rest of the universe would be dead now. A cold emptiness that only exists in my heart. I had yearned to see his face again, even if it did bear sadness. I knew he loved me, and I'm sure he knew of the consequences. It was unrequited love, love that I felt and knew that I could never return fully. In my lifetime, we are not meant to be. I sometimes wonder was our meeting chance or destiny. But surely it was destiny? However, don't we make our own destinies? So did he change his own destiny by meeting me? I wonder about these things constantly, and even the wisdom of a queen cannot answer these questions. Maybe I'll unlock the secrets of the universe someday, then we could possibly meet again. Just one last time, if only...

/Sayonara—you have gone to that place where we can never meet again  
I can't accept the coldness of the eternal parting  
I wish I could have heard from you  
That I had certainly been loved by you  
Only once, even if it had been a lie/

I became queen six years later and had my own heir to the throne. I was happy, content with the serenity, yet I still felt that void. Crystal Tokyo is supposed to be a paradise, but does paradise truly exist? Paradise is a place where a person is the happiest, so if I am not completely happy, does that mean that I have not found paradise yet? But what person can be truly happy? Loneliness and neglect are common feelings of a being, that is what makes us truly living creatures. That must mean that there is no such thing as paradise. No true happiness for me. But I am really being selfish aren't I? To care about my own happiness instead of others' is really cruel. But humans are such selfish creatures. We should be happy caring for others.

/The sorrow I had thought to be endless came to an end  
The season has changed, I feel bitterly cold  
I will never forget that first day of summer  
The sky kept on crying instead of me this year  
I feel as if I were living in the continuation of a nightmare  
And I have no more tears to shed/

Because we are selfish, we often overlook things and do not realize the pain of another. What I regret most was never being able to return those words of love to him. I never even had a chance to say goodbye...Even though I was reunited with my friends and family...all along, I knew who I was missing.

/Sayonara—even my last words didn't reach you  
I was forced to realize the coldness of our parting  
I wish I could have heard from you  
That you never regretted those days that we spent together  
Only once, even if it had been a lie/

Flashes of our short time together became a common theme in my dreams—no, nightmares. But in all honesty, I would rather live in that nightmare, as long as you are there. Sometimes, I believe reality is the nightmare and my dreams are reality. How much do I perplex myself. My family and friends worry about me sometimes. They can see the sadness in my eyes on my birthday. But it isn't just mine's and my daughter's birthday, but his's as well. I sometimes accuse him of being selfish, by only caring about his own feelings instead of mines. But upon that thought, I realize how vile I am compared to his purity in light. A young child that was forced to grow up too soon...I really wanted to protect him with all of my heart.

/Why did you do it this way?  
Leaving memories only to the very end/

Even with the great power of the Ginzuishou, it really is pointless to try to resurrect a person isn't it? A life for a life—all I have left are memories. As these years have gone by, I had really hoped that you would fulfil your promise. I can remember clearly, your voice, your eyes, your smile. Didn't you promise me? Didn't you?

"_I'll see you again someday Usagi. I promised you that. I'll wait for you, even if I have to wait to the end of time."_

Please don't go and break that promise. I would like to one day take you to that bright star just a little beyond the Cauldron. It would be nice if we could meet there.

/Sayonara—you have gone to that place where we can never meet again  
I can't accept the coldness of the eternal parting  
I wish I could have heard from you  
That I had certainly been loved by you  
Only once, even if it had been a lie/

Even though my future as Neo-Queen Serenity is set in stone, I still have hope. After meeting Sailor Cosmos—my future self, I realize that I am meant to live, even when my reign as Queen is over. I am the only person that actually met Sailor Cosmos in the present, therefore I have a clue as to what my future holds. I have no doubt, I will die as Neo-Queen Serenity, and Small Lady shall ascend the throne. So maybe I won't meat him again in this lifetime, but what about my next as Sailor Cosmos? I shall watch the universe change and balance itself, and then over power itself over and over again. In that eternity, will I really meet him again? I hope so—no I know so.

/Please tell me this is only the story of a continuing nightmare  
And that I have not yet awaken/

I feel as though this is the nightmare that I'm living in, instead of the reality. Maybe with the death of Neo-Queen Serenity, I shall wake up to reality once again. But no matter what, I shall always love my past, my family, and my friends. Now I head towards the future, knowing that I will die soon. It isn't long now till I awake once again. I hope my voice can reach you this time...

* * *

I walked out to the balcony just outside the main hall of the palace. The crystal that decorated the city sparked gently in the afternoon sun. The moon was bright and close to Earth, making it visible, even during the day. A soft wind started blowing, and birds flew by. A perfect scene of an ideal paradise. But this peace will not last. 

It has been over a thousand years since Ran died, and I know that the invasion of Earth will happen soon. I can see the rising darkness in people's hearts and in space. Helios has been betrothed to Small Lady, and Small Lady...I felt my lips quirk into a small smirk. She isn't very small anymore. She is about my height now in fact. I—

"Dear, what are you doing out here?"

I turned around and saw King Endymion coming towards me. I smiled gently as his still handsome countenance as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering what will happen to us when our Small Lady becomes queen."

"Well, we probably will just live on our own, maybe somewhere in the mountains, away from the city. It won't be our responsibility to stay here anymore."

"True, but I still worry about here."

"I'm sure she'll be an amazing queen. She has been watching you for nearly a thousand years."

I smiled at that thought and turned to face the city again. When I was certain that my Endymion wasn't looking, I frowned and allowed my sadness to take my features. I know Small Lady will never be queen while Neo-Queen Serenity is still alive. Therefore, I must die. I will be reborn as Cosmos then, reborn and then forgotten.

"Usako?"

I turned and smiled at him. He hasn't let go of that little nickname, even now. Of course, I still call him "Mamoru," even after all of this time.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all."

Endymion was quiet for a few moments before speaking again. "Are you thinking about Ran?"

I blinked and pretended to be slightly surprised. I felt as though it was taboo to talk about Ran. I barely mentioned him in these thousand years, in fear that it would arouse my feelings for him again. But I had never truly lost those feelings, just buried it.

"No, why do you ask?"

He didn't answer, just making an excuse that he needed to attend to something. I watched him leave me and I realized that he has always known about my feelings for Ran. He just never brought it up for my sake. I loved him even more at that moment, and I really will not—could not—bare to leave him nor anyone else.

I returned my gaze to the city briefly before heading to my—our—room. On a little podium, the Ginzuishou floated atop a white cushion. I reached my hand out and touched it gently, before it disappeared. By now, Small Lady's own Sailor Crystal is strong enough to be the new Ginzuishou. As time goes on, her powers will grow, just as mine had. I walked over to the night stand and looked at an antique lamp that needed to be lit with a candle. It was the lamp I gave Ran as his first birthday with me. I still use it, pointless really; it's just for sentiments.

I headed towards the throne room and called for a meeting of the Sailor Soldiers. I even took the liberty of summoning Sailor Galaxia from deep space. As I sat down on the throne with my husband at my side, and my daughter and her future husband at my other side, I looked to the gathered Soldiers.

They were slightly confused as to why I summoned them. Once they were all quiet, I said my final words. I rose from my throne and spoke. "Everyone, for over a thousand years we had peace. But I'm afraid, that we must take up arms again and fight once again..."

I allowed for a moment of confusion before continuing. "And I must bid farewell to you all." Before I allowed everyone to question me, I turned and spoke directly to my Small Lady.

"Small Lady, it is time that you take up the royal throne with the Sailor Quartets as your faithful guardians." I turned back to everyone. "Goodbye, I will never forget any of you and I will always watch over you all."

My nightmare became a reality at that moment and I closed my eyes as the darkness descended upon the Earth and castle. When I was gazing at Ran's lamp, I had then realized that it was today—now. The destruction of me. I am ready and willing to die.

Chaos, I will not run away this time, but face you with courage, just as Ran had...

* * *

I had lost count of how many years I had battled Chaos after the destruction of Crystal Tokyo. But I do remember that Crystal Tokyo rebuilt itself with my former daughter as the new queen. I now stand at the foot of the Cauldron, staring into the void where light and darkness mix to be completely neutral. 

As I stood there, I wondered what would happen if I jumped in. Would I be reborn as someone entirely different? Or would I still be reborn as Usagi? But I'm guessing I'll be reborn as Usagi still...I wonder who Ran was reborn as.

"I wonder can I control the Cauldron?" I mean, that really was a stupid question. Right? Can I actually control the Cauldron? "Of course not."

But can the Cauldron support me in every way possible? Yes, that I'm sure. It seems that everything in the Universe would bend and please me now. Is it because I'm the Queen of the Universe. I'm Sailor Cosmos—but I'm still Usagi. No matter what, a person can never lose the past.

I stepped closer to the Cauldron and looked in. I raised my wings and flew above it, levitating just above the surface. I slowly lowered myself in—now why did I go and do that? Well, I doubt I would be reborn anyway—wait! The Cauldron, something is happening.

The Cauldron swirled with all the colors of the rainbow, and a small hum was heard. I just suddenly remembered. The song that was playing that night when I first met Ran was called RAINBOW. The hum was persistent and growing louder as the colors started spinning faster. A rather ridiculous idea came into my mind.

"Can you show me—can you show me who Ran was reincarnated into?"

The spinning increased even further and the hum was slowly dying down. The rainbow colors joined into a white light and I closed my eyes briefly.

After a few moments, I reopened my eyes and looked around my surroundings. I felt a familiar tug at my heart when I saw the green grass of Elysium, surrounded by roses, and white marble. I smiled gently as I saw Helios—but instantly it turned into a frown when he ran right into me—well, more like right through me. I looked at my hands and saw that it was slightly transparent. So, I'm like a ghost? I guess I should be like a ghost—the spirit of the past, present, and future.

Helios stopped momentarily and looked behind, directly at me. That is, if he could see me. He obviously couldn't from his frown, but he smiled slightly before continuing on. This time, at a slower pace. I opened my wings again and flew after him. I felt almost like a poltergeist that stalks its prey. I heard a giggle come out of my mouth. Helios stopped again and looked around. I wondered if he could actually hear me.

"Helios, is there something wrong?"

I felt my heart skip a few beats and I turned around to watch my beloved Endymion walk through my dangling legs because I'm floating in the air and head towards Helios.

"No my prince, but I keep on sensing something..."

"Sensing something? Like what?"

"I'm not sure, just a warm presence of assurance."

"Ah...that's interesting."

"Yes, I sensed it momentarily over there." Helios pointed at where I was floating and I saw Endymion glance at my location briefly before turning his gaze back to Helios.

"Well, Helios, there isn't anything there. So, just going on ahead, I'll catch up to you."

"Yes my prince." Helios bowed slightly before turning around to head to his original goal.

"Actually, Helios?"

Helios paused and turned around to face Endymion. "Yes?"

"Was the presence familiar?"

"Yes. Very much so, although I can't figure out where."

Endymion nodded and dismissed Helios. He turned and looked around, and paused to pick up a rose that was on the ground. He then turned to look out the palace of Elysion. "Ahh...a rainbow."

I floated down from the ceiling to get a better view, and sure enough, there was a rainbow outside. I was startled when Endymion started mumbling a song. I strained to hear what he was singing...

"...Now I'll only sing for your sake...you are my special treasure...no rain, can't get the rainbow...no rain can't get the rainbow..."

I felt my eyes widened. "RAINBOW..."

Endymion whipped his head around and look directly into my eyes—that is if he could actually see me. An odd thought struck me then. When I met Ran, I noticed Mamoru was barely around. Mamoru was around a few times, but then he went off the college in America. He only came back when Ran left...

Unconsciously, I felt myself gasp. The only reason that thought struck me was because...I was staring into Ran's eyes. Those gray-sky blue eyes with a tint of innocence. Wait...why didn't I notice it before...

Endymion shrugged and turned around to follow Helios—the colors started to swirl into a rainbow until I found myself floating outside the Cauldron once again. I blinked in surprise and decided to head back to my home—the star that Ran and I saw all those years ago above the Cauldron.

I felt feathers swirl around me, blocking my view momentarily before departing. Leaving me in a throne room of white and crystal. I sighed and sat down on my throne and looked into the liquid void in the center of the room. That void allows me to look throughout the universe without having to leave the star.

I blinked...wait. I asked the Cauldron to show me who Ran was re-incarnated into—

"Ran was sent back in time and re-incarnated as Mamoru—! But that makes perfect sense, those time when they were not together with me..." I leaned back on my throne and smiled.

"I guess I should take that trip into the Cauldron...maybe just for a second chance..." I closed my eyes and smiled.

* * *

Done and Completed! That was my shortest chapter yet aside from the intro huh? That was an odd ending wasn't it? I wanted a cliche ending where Ran turns out to being Mamoru. I mean, they do look alike. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. Now check out my next story A Song for X X! 

Thanks and please review!

Sailor Moonac


End file.
